


Aria Ashborn and the Deathly Hallows

by alli__cat1



Series: Aria Ashborn [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli__cat1/pseuds/alli__cat1
Summary: With Dumbledore gone, Aria, Harry, Ron, and Hermione must find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes and eventually Voldemort himself. This proves to be far from easy, however. This is a war and everything is at stake. Aria must prepare to lose the people she loves and fight the ultimate battle of good against evil.





	1. In Memoriam

July 27, 1997  
Mum and Dad,  
I miss you more than you will ever know. I wish you were here to give me advice about love, life, and the war. But you’re not. You were always there for me. Through Cedric’s death, You-Know-Who’s return, the Battle of The Department of Mysteries, and all the turmoil I’ve gone through in the past three years, you were there. But now I’ve got to grow up. This is one battle you won’t be able to help me with, but I know you will be there with me. I love you and I hope I do not see you again too soon. I’m fighting for you.  
Your Daughter,  
Aria 

Aria folded the letter as many times as it would oblige and placed it against the cool, grey headstone that marked her parent’s graves. The graves were placed atop the highest hill in the cemetery, away from all the others, and in the shadow of a large birch tree. Aria sat, cross-legged against the trunk of the tree, as she often did. The grass underneath her was dead and straw-like as if it hadn’t been watered for weeks. Upon seeing this, Aria drew her wand, pointed it at the grass, and thought ‘herbivicus’. From the tip of the wand, an emerald ball of energy released itself on the dead grass causing all sort of plants and flowers to blossom in its wake. As Aria watched a bush of lilies sprout to the right of the headstone, she couldn’t help but smile at her improvement with non-verbal spells.

When the sun began to decline from its highest point in the hazy sky, Aria stood and dusted herself off. She kissed her hand and touched the tips of her fingers to the headstone as she knew that she would not be returning to it until the war had ended. She then turned on the spot, disapparating from the cemetery. She had improved on this as well, no longer closing her eyes when performing the action, and successfully arrived in the front yard of her small home. Another place that she would not set eyes on again for a long time.

She had lived there nearly all her life with her father and mother. The age of the house showed with the pale blue paint chipping away and the shutters creaking in the breeze. A large, familiar willow tree grew in the yard. It was once bright green and full of life. Aria’s mother would push her daughter on the attached tire swing and one day Aria jumped off of it, causing her mother to gasp. But the young Aria did not fall, she floated in mid-air for a moment before gracefully landing on both feet upon the wet grass. She had been seven. Now, the willow tree was close to dead. It’s leaves ached with infection and the rope of the tire swing was frayed. Aria did not remember when the tree had started deteriorating; it must’ve happened while she was away at Hogwarts.

She made her way into the house which was completely bare except for one large painting stuck to the wall above the fireplace. Mr. Ashborn had hung it with a Permanent Sticking Charm as he thought he and his wife would grow old in the house as they should have. The painting was of the family. It did not move like the portraits at Hogwarts did as it was a muggle painting. Aria was ten years old in the portrait and would leave for Hogwarts in a year. She sat on her mother’s lap and her father had his hands resting on both of their shoulders. Aria’s eyes were glistening with tears as she gazed at the loving smiles both her mother and father had etched on their faces.

Just then, Aria heard a crack from outside the door. Aria jumped and quickly turned towards the door. Having not been expecting anyone this early, she approached it cautiously. She did not have to peer through the peephole long before throwing the door wide open upon seeing bubblegum pink hair.

“Aria!” Tonks exclaimed, “Your hair!”

“Tonks!” said Aria as they embraced. Aria’s wavy hair, for the first time in three years, was its natural color of brown and she had let it grow out just past her shoulders.

“So this is where you live?” Tonks asked, strolling through the sitting room. Aria thought she might’ve knocked something over had there been furniture left in the house.

“Lived.” Aria corrected. Tonks stopped in the conjoined kitchen and perched herself on top of the newly cleaned kitchen counter. Aria went to follow when she heard the door shut behind her. She spun around to see Remus Lupin, who she had not been expecting. His hair was a mess and his face wore signs of later years but his smile was genuine.

“Aria, how good to see you.” he said, making his way towards them.

“Hello.” smiled Aria not sure when was the best time to excuse herself to retrieve her luggage from upstairs.

“Oh! Aria!” Tonks beamed, “Guess what?” And she wiggled her left hand towards Aria, a ring glittering there.

“No way!” Aria exclaimed, running to Tonks to get a better look, “You’re married?” Aria looked from Tonks to Remus excitedly.

“Two weeks now.” Lupin nodded.

“Congratulations!” Aria smiled, “I’m so happy for you two!” She was a bit hurt that she hadn’t been invited the wedding. After all Tonks was like an older sister to her, but she was sure they had their reasons. This thought had only been in her head a moment when Tonks spoke as if having read her mind.

“We’re sorry you couldn’t be there.” Tonks began, “It was really small and we didn’t want to make a fuss right before everything-” She stopped when Aria had embraced her yet again, taking her by surprise.

“Right.” Lupin said when the two had broken apart, “Shall we get going?” Aria nodded and told Lupin and Tonks that she would be going upstairs to get her trunk. Aria reached her room which was painted a light violet. The only furniture left was a queen bed in which she had slept in, alone in the house for a month. She had been alone there ever since the Weasleys moved back into the newly finished Burrow in June. 

She clutched the golden chain around her neck, the charm of the necklace being a tiny vial containing only a drop of golden liquid. Before Dumbledore had died, Harry had left each of his friends a bit of Liquid Luck. Aria, however, had not been able to take her portion because she was in detention with Snape and could not make it back to the dormitory in time. Now, the luck potion hung around her neck, in case she needed it in the future.

Aria took her trunk and her birdcage containing her white and grey owl, Ani, and met Lupin and Tonks at the bottom of the stairs. She couldn’t say that she was particularly sad to leave. She knew she would most likely never be returning, but it hadn’t quite hit her yet. It felt like she was leaving early for Hogwarts, like every other year, and that she would be home by Christmas.

She glanced back at the portrait above the fireplace once more, before following Tonks and Lupin out into the back garden. Lupin placed one hand on Aria’s shoulder and one on his wife’s. They were just about to leave when Aria spoke.

“Where are we going exactly?” she asked.

“One of the safe houses.” Lupin replied. With that, he turned on the spot and Aria felt as if her body was being stuffed into a narrow tube. Side-Along apparition was a bitter-sweet sensation. On the one hand, Aria liked it better than normal apparition because she did not have to fight the urge to close her eyes, on the other hand, it was more of a stomach-turner to not be in control.

Nevertheless, when Aria felt her body go back to normal and both feet on solid ground, she opened her eyes. They were in a grassy field, one Aria would normally associate with as the garden of the Burrow. But they were not, in fact, at the Burrow. Instead, there stood a small cottage at the end of a short, stone path. It looked as if ivy was growing along the stone wall and tulips grew around the rim of the door. While the home looked quite beautiful, the woman who emerged from it was not.

She was a stout elderly woman in bright blue robes. Her skin barely clung to her face and was particularly droopy around her beak-like nose. Aria, Lupin, and Tonks met the woman half-way down the path and Aria hoped the woman was as nice as the house seemed to look. Again, she was quite the opposite.

“You’re late.” she grumbled, “You’re the Lupins I presume? And this knobby-kneed girl must be Aria.” Aria nodded though she would not have thought her knees to be knobby. The woman turned around and began to lead the three back towards her home.

“This is Ron’s Great-Auntie Muriel.” whispered Tonks to Aria. Aria nodded to show she understood. Aria thought Auntie Muriel resembles neither Arthur or Molly. Perhaps her related features were hidden amongst her wrinkles.

“Well come on in, then!” she croaked, beckoning them inside as the sun began to set, “I’ve only been slaving over a hot stove so you can all eat before risking your lives!”

Auntie Muriel led them straight into the kitchen, where she began stirring a large cauldron hanging from a fire. Aria could tell Tonks did not like the woman very much for she sat down at the table while giving Muriel, who had her back to Tonks, the stink-eye. Aria had been instructed to leave her trunk and owl by the stairs. After doing so, she went to sit with Tonks and Lupin at the kitchen table. The centerpiece of the wooden table was a stack of books, at the top of which, sat a Daily Prophet. Auntie Muriel placed bowls of squishy, grey porridge on each of her guest’s red placemats before scooping herself some from a cauldron and sitting down with them.

“Thank you.” said Lupin as Aria debated eating the untrustworthy substance in the bowl, “It’s very kind of you to open up your home to the Order.”

“Yes, well-” began Muriel before turning to Tonks, “Dear do not put your elbows on the table, it’s terribly bad mannered.” Tonks groaned and obeyed begrudgingly. Aria took one bite of the porridge and had to hide her expression from Auntie Muriel after doing so. She would not be able to eat the food any more than she was ever able to completely finish one of Hagrid’s rock cakes. Instead, she looked for an alternative.

“May I?” Aria asked, with her arm outstretched towards the Daily Prophet.

“You may, or I could just tell you the good parts of it.” Auntie Muriel said, licking the oozing grey porridge from her lips.

“About Dumbledore?”

“Rita Skeeter’s written a book on him. In 800 pages no less!” Muriel clapped her hands.

“Elphias Doge also wrote an obituary on him and he actually knew Dumbledore.” Lupin made a point to tell Aria.

Auntie Muriel scoffed and continued, “Well, rumor has it, Skeeter talked to someone who knew Dumbledore far better than Elphias. Bathilda Bagshot.”

“The author of History of Magic?” Aria asked.

“The very same.” Auntie Muriel babbled on, “She knew the Dumbledores as well as anyone. She’d have letters, perhaps an interesting photograph or two. I’m sure Rita Skeeter would have thought it well worth a trip to Godric’s Hollow to take a peek into that old bird’s rattled cage.”

“Godric’s Hollow?” asked Aria. Lupin looked very irritated by Auntie Muriel and Tonks had taken it upon herself to fact-check everything being said by pursuing the Daily Prophet, (which was hardly fact in itself).

“Well, it’s the sight of many famous wizards.” Auntie Muriel replied, “Godric Gryffindor, Bathilda Bagshot, the Dumbledores, and the Potters lived there, of course. The Dumbledores moved there after Albus’s father killed those three muggles. Well, it’s all in the paper if you want to read it for yourself. How Albus outshone his brother Aberforth and how his mother, Kendra, locked up their squib of a sister, Ariana. That is until Kendra died, and then Albus carried his mother’s position on until Ariana passed.”

“Now, that’s enough.” interjected Lupin, leaning towards Auntie Muriel, “Ariana Dumbledore was ill. They did not lock her up.”

“So you’ve been reading Elphias?” asked Auntie Muriel, pointing one bony finger at Lupin.

“Anything that’s not Rita Skeeter.” Lupin said. He had not touched his porridge at all.

Aria pondered for a moment before speaking, “You mean to tell me Dumbledore’s--Albus’s I mean--parents and sister all died when he was young?”

“Young enough.” Auntie Muriel went on, “Then it was just his younger brother and him. But they didn’t get along. Aberforth broke his nose at their sister’s funeral!”

“Now, that’s quite enough!” Lupin said sternly, “I will not have you disparaging Albus Dumbledore’s name!”

Auntie Muriel merely chuckled and leaned in to whisper to Aria, “Let’s just say, Rita Skeeter’s book will reveal a lot more about Dumbledore’s dark past than a broken nose.”

Lupin rose immediately from the table. “Come now, we’re leaving.” 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Lupin.” Auntie Muriel croaked, before taking a spoonful of porridge.

“We’re late.” Lupin said, taking Tonks’s wrist, “Come on you two.” Aria followed Tonks and Lupin swiftly out the door. Auntie Muriel did not rise to say goodbye to them but continued eating her food as if she could care less that Lupin was fuming.

“What she was saying- about Dumbledore-” Aria started, attempting to keep up with Lupin’s fast pace.

“Don’t believe a word of it.” he said, stopping when they had reached the end of the short path. Aria nodded and once again, the three of them disapparated from the spot.


	2. The Seven Potters

When Aria opened her eyes, she was no longer standing on a cobbled pathway but on a cement sidewalk, looking at a peach suburban house. It was nothing special compared to the whimsy Burrow or Auntie Muriel’s front garden. But Aria knew immediately who it belonged to, after all, it was detailed in their mission. Number Four Privet Drive was where Harry Potter had lived for the majority of his life. They would be moving Harry from this location tonight and to a safe house of someone within the Order. Aria had been briefed on the plan the previous week. Harry, however, had not been.

Aria noticed the sun had officially set, meaning that Lupin was right in saying that they were late. Her stomach filled with butterflies of excitement knowing that she would soon be reunited with her friends. She had also prepared herself for seeing Harry, who had broken up with her at the end of the term. She did not resent him for this, but she did know it would make things awkward. Still, she was there to help, whether Harry wanted her to or not.

Aria had barely entered the house when she found herself wrapped in a tight hug. Aria could tell that it was Hermione hugging her as she choked on Hermione’s bushy hair.

“Aria! Tonks! Remus!” Hermione exclaimed as Lupin shut the door behind them. 

“Yeah, we know their names, Hermione.” joked George Weasley who Aria spotted over Hermione’s shoulder before Hermione let her go. Aria looked around the room to see Fred, who grinned identically to his brother; Ron, long and lanky; Bill, badly scarred and long-haired; Mad-Eye, battle-worn, his bright blue magical eye whizzing in its socket; Fleur, slender and beautiful, with her long silvery blonde hair tied back in a long plait; Kingsley, bald, black, broad-shouldered; Hagrid, ducking as to not hit his large head on the ceiling; a bald, small, and dirty wizard Aria did not know; and Harry, who looked rather surprised to see her. They were all standing in a furniture-less, salmon-colored sitting room.

“All right, all right!” mumbled Moody, “You’ll all have time for a cozy catch-up later! We’ve got to get the hell out of here and soon! Potter, you’re underage, which means you’ve still got the Trace on you.”

“The Trace?” asked Harry.

“You sneeze and the Ministry will know who wipes your nose.” Moody explained, “Point is, we have to use those means of transport the Trace can’t detect: brooms, thestrals and the like. We’ll go in pairs. That way if anyone’s out there waiting for us -- and I reckon there will be -- they won’t know which Harry Potter is the real one.”

“The real one...?”

“I believe you’re familiar with this particular brew.” As Moody said this, he took out his familiar hip flask and unscrewed the top.

“No!” Harry exclaimed upon realizing that the flask contained Polyjuice Potion, “Absolutely not!”

“I told you he’d take it well.” Hermione sighed.

“If you think I’m going to let people risk their lives for me --” Harry protested. Although he spoke to the whole room, he looked Aria straight in the eyes, as if speaking directly to her.

“Never done that before, have we?” Ron joked.

“This is different.” Harry scolded, “Taking that. Becoming me -- no.”

“Well, none of us really fancy it, Mate.” piped up George, “Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as scrawny, specky gits forever.”

“Everyone here’s of age, Potter,” Moody assured, “and they’ve all agreed to take the risk.” Aria and the others nodded, except for the bald wizard in the corner.

“Technically, I’ve been coerced.” he said, sticking his hand out for Harry to shake, “Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter. I’ve always been a huge admirer.”

“Nip it, Mundungus!” warned Moody before Harry could shake the wizard’s hand, “All right, Granger, as discussed.” Before Harry had time to react, Hermione had gone and plucked a hair from Harry’s head rather forcibly.

“Blimey, Hermione!” Harry exclaimed, rubbing the spot where the hair had been yanked.

“Straight in here, if you please.” Moody instructed and Hermione dropped the hair into his hip flask. Moody whirled the substance around before addressing the group, “For those of you who haven’t taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss.”

“Have a lot of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye?” joked Fred. Mad-Eye Moody’s eye whizzed to stare at Fred, “Just trying to defuse the tension.” Mad-Eye then handed the flask to George who took a sip of the substance, made a disgusted face, and then passed the flask to Hermione. Hermione took a sip and passed the flask to Fleur, who passed to Ron, who passed to Mundungus, who passed to Aria. Aria stared down into the muddy liquid, scrunched her nose at the smell, and took a sip. 

Mad-Eye was right, it did taste what one would expect goblin urine to taste like. It was a strange sensation that Aria did not like, and hoped to never feel again. She felt like she was going to be sick as her body churned and bubbled. It felt like she was burning on the inside, but strangely without pain. Before her eyes, Aria’s hair began to shorten and shorten until she couldn’t see it anymore and had to feel it instead. Her vision became blurrier and blurrier until she could no longer make out faces but rather shapes. Then, the sensation halted and Aria knew that the transformation had been completed.

“Wow.” said George to Fred, though Aria could not make out his features, “For the first time, we’re not identical.”

“Alright.” said Moody and he was too far for Aria to make out what he threw but it sounded as if a sack had been flung into the middle of the room, “Everybody change.” 

The six fake Harrys began stumbling and making their way towards the sack. Aria grabbed onto another arm and looked to see a Harry in a slim, jean jacket and knew that this Harry must be Hermione. The Harry in a skirt, Fleur, had reached the bag first and was pulling out jeans, a red shirt, and navy jacket.

“Bill, look away. I’m ‘ideous.” she said, as she began to change.

“You’ll need to change too Potter.” said Moody and Aria was sure that the real Harry must’ve thought the sight of six stumbling doubles of himself to be bizarre.

“Harry, your eyesight really is awful.” Hermione said, finally saying what they were all thinking.

“Blimey, I almost forgot.” said Moody, tossing a smaller sack to Ron, who did not catch it and had to retrieve it from the ground, “Here, you lot.” Ron then began passing out multiple pairs of Harry’s glasses. Aria was very thankful to finally get a hold of a pair and put them on, finally being able to see clearly. It was bizarre to see six of her ex-boyfriend changing in different corners of the room. Once she too had gotten clothes, it was a very odd feeling to not have to worry about being exposed since it was not herself she was exposing.

“Alright then. We’ll be pairing off.” said Moody, once there were seven, identically dressed Harry’s around the room.

“Right.” said Lupin, “Ron you’re with me. Aria you go with Tonks. Then Bill and Fleur, Kingsley and Hermione, Fred and George, and-”

“Mundungus, you stick tight to me.” Moody announced, “As for Harry. The real Harry. You’ll be with Hagrid.” 

Aria made her way to whom she thought was Hermione if she had been keeping track correctly. After all, this Harry was standing with Kingsley whom Hermione was paired up with.

“This is very strange.” Aria said.

“Being Harry or seeing six others?” laughed Hermione.

“Both.”

“At least you’ve never been a cat.”

“What?”

“Alright we best get going.” Moody said once everyone was situated. Aria made her way to Tonks, who was trying to decide which of the Harry’s was Aria.

“Aria?” she asked, “That is you right?” Aria nodded and followed Tonks and the others outside to the back garden. There were many different forms of transportation waiting out there for them: thestrals, brooms, and a motorbike among other. Tonks made for a broom and Aria followed. Tonks mounted and Aria sat behind her and held tightly to her shoulders. The others followed suit on their own modes of transportation. The real Harry and Hagrid were in the motorbike and Moody and Mundungus were on a broom in the very front.

“Head for your safe houses.” Moody called to the group, “Good luck everybody. On the count of three. One, two, three.” With that, the broom lifted off the ground into the night sky. Aria could see the others going in different directions and she and Tonks soared higher and higher into the night sky. Then, out of nowhere, in the time it took Aria to blink, there were three cloaked figures on brooms on their tail.

“Tonks!” Aria shouted in fear, as they soared through dark clouds and the city below them was barely visible. All around them they could see flashes of lights that must’ve looked like lightning to the muggles below but Aria knew it was the zapping of spells.

“I know!” Tonks cried, before turning around and shooting a flash of red light at one of the Death Eaters. She missed and the Death Eater shot a spell back, also missing. Aria pulled out her Hawthorne wand from an inside pocket of the navy jacket as quickly as she could.

“Stupefy!” she shouted at the center Death Eater and hit him square in the chest, causing him to fall through the sky. One of the others aimed a spell at Aria but not before Aria cast a Shield-Charm between them. Aria’s one arm was growing sore as she held onto Tonks for dear life, while the other hand shot spell after spell into the darkness. Her heart was beating fast. How had the Death Eater even known that Harry was being moved tonight? 

It seemed quiet for a moment as the other two Death Eaters that were on their tail became lost in the dust and for a moment Aria felt like she could breathe. Then, with no warning, a hooded figure appeared directly in front of Tonks. Tonks yanked back on her broomstick handle causing the two of them to flip backward. Aria, who had only been able to hold on with one hand as the other was blasting spells, felt her fingers slip from Tonk’s robes and she felt herself catch air. She quickly shot both her hands out in the dark sky and felt them catch the wood of the handle. This all happened as they were flipping. When they were straight and upright again, Aria had found that she was hanging from the broomstick as Tonks flew. Her right hand seared with pain as it clutched her wand between the broomstick handle. The faster Tonks flew the quicker she felt herself slipping.

But Tonks did not dare turn to help her as she was enlocked in an airborne duel with the hooded figure who had also been joined by a friend. Tonks shot a Body-Binding curse that narrowly missed the first Death Eaters but managed to knock off her hood to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange who seemed to have a personal vendetta against her niece.

“Hang on!” Tonks shouted to Aria as Bellatrix became momentarily flabbergasted by her curly black hair flying in her face. Tonks sped up but Bellatrix and the other Death Eater were at either side of her. Aria felt her sweaty fingers slipping from the handle. She could not get back up as it would mean taking her eye off the Death Eater who rode close to her left side. She had to hit him but she was afraid to take her right hand from the broom, not knowing how long she’d be able to hold on one-handed. 

Bellatrix, got close enough to Tonks to the point to where Tonk’s was forced to channel all her energy on her, leaving her wide open to the other Death Eater. Aria had to act fast. She let go of the broom with her wand hand. Immediately, she felt her left arm muscles become strained as if any second now her arm would give out. She shouted loudly as the pain weighed on her, but managed to point her wand at the left-side Death Eater.

“STUPEFY!” she shouted and a flash of light erupted from the end of her wand and struck the Death Eater square in the face and he toppled off his broom. Aria immediately got ahold of the Tonk’s broom with her right hand and panted, her one arm in excruciating pain. No more than a minute later, Tonks had gotten clear of Bellatrix and Aria took a deep breath, managing to hoist himself back up on the broom. She wrapped both arms back around Tonks and held tightly.

“You okay?” Tonks called in the wind.

“Spectacular!” Aria called, breathing heavily as Tonks began their descent. Aria was exhausted by the time they touched the ground on the cobble-stoned path but she was never happier to be out of the sky. Tonks embraced her immediately.

“We’re okay!” she exclaimed, “Now come on, we’re going to miss our Portkey!” She then took off in a sprint towards Muriel’s house. Aria didn’t know where the energy came from, but she managed to run after Tonks. As soon as they threw the door open to Muriel’s house, they saw a white, glowing light on the wooden table that extinguished not a moment later.

“And you’ve missed it!” Auntie Muriel croaked from her rocking chair in the conjoined sitting room. Aria was panting and let herself finally collapse to the floor even if it was for just a moment.

“Easy there.” Muriel said, standing up and making her way to them, “What’s happened?”

“Death Eaters.” panted Tonks, “From the start. Oh God, Remus! Come on, Aria! Quickly!” Tonks dragged Aria by the wrist and for the second time that day she felt herself struggling to catch up with Tonks along the cobbled path. When they reached the end, Tonks promptly disapparated with Aria at her side. Aria closed her eyes. She was so tired, her muscles were so sore. She did not know how much more excitement she could take. 

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the tall grass that undoubtedly would lead to the Burrow. This time, Tonks could not sprint, she was breathing too hard and Aria suspected that her lungs were on fire as her own were. Instead, they power-walked to where the newly built Burrow stood. Aria could barely make it out in the darkness. As they went, Aria felt her own hair begin to grow back down past her shoulder as the Polyjuice Potion began to wear off.

When the tall grass had ended, and they, at last, made it to the Burrow, Lupin immediately made a run for Tonks and embraced her so that her feet were even lifted from the ground. Aria saw that Bill, Fleur, and Kingsley were also standing in the garden as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had just broken from a hug. Without even having time to think, Harry and Aria ran at each other and embraced. They held each other tightly, each grateful that the other had made it back alive. Just like that, they broke, as they remembered that no matter how much they wanted to kiss each other right there and then, they were broken up, and could not. Aria took off her glasses as she looked Harry back in the eyes, trying to see if he was thinking the same thing.

“Brilliant she was!” Tonks exclaimed, bringing both Harry and Aria back to the present, “Wouldn’t be here without her.”

“Are we the last ones back?” Aria asked Lupin. Before he could answer, Ginny had run from the house and towards Aria.

“Aria!” she shouted and Aria found herself in another tight hug that didn’t do her sore muscles any favors.

“Ginny.” said Harry, “How’s George?”

“George?” asked Ron, “What’s happened to George?” When Ginny could not find the words to answer, Aria found herself running, yet again, after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny towards the Burrow.

When they reached the sitting room, Aria first noticed that it was a great deal smaller than the previous Burrow had been before being burnt down. The furniture was much more worn down and the stairs were on the opposite side of the sitting room than they had been before. Aria did not have much time to take in the room, however, as she was more concerned with George, who lay on the couch, surrounded by his mother, father, and twin. Hagrid was sitting on what must have been the sturdiest tiny chair Aria had ever seen and Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks, Bill, and Fleur were just behind Aria, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

When Molly moved her head slightly, Aria could see that the side of George’s face was covered in blood and he had a massive hole where an ear should have been. Aria was at loss for words.

“How do you feel, Georgie?” Fred asked gently.

“Saint-like.” whispered George. 

“Come again?”

“Saint-like... You see, I’m holy. Hole-y, Fred, geddit?” he tried to laugh.

“With the whole wide world of ear-related humor at your disposal, you go for holy?” Fred chuckled sadly, “Pathetic.”

“Reckon I’m still better-looking than you.” said George, slightly more audible, “Better-looking than Bill, that’s for sure.” Everyone, except for Bill and Fleur, seemed to like this joke. Bill, however, stepped forward into the middle of the room with no smile on his face. Fleur was behind him, eyes glistening with tears.

“Mad-Eye’s dead.” Bill said. The room was still. “Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and Disapparated.”

There was a long pause as everyone took in this information. Mad-Eye Moody, so strong, so tough, had fallen. Arthur Weasley looked simply perplexed as did many others. Fleur had finally let tears slip down her cheeks and Bill put his arm around her shoulders.

Lupin cleared his throat, “Mad-Eye reckoned You-Know-Who would expect the real Harry to be with the most skilled Auror. He knew he’d be in the most danger.”

“It doesn’t explain how they knew Harry was being moved tonight.” piped up Aria. Everyone looked around the room at each other. Aria could not imagine anyone giving them up. Anyone besides...Mundungus. However, her eyes, as did many others, found Hagrid. The most likely of the group to let information slip by accident.

“Wha’? One of us? Tha’s mad.” said Hagrid, whose beard was damp from the tears he shed for Mad-Eye, “I’d wager me life it wasn’ none of you lot. An’ if it was me I’d kno’, wouldn’ I? Talk in me sleep on occasion, I’ll admit, but there’s only Fang aroun’ ter hear an’ mostly it’s gibberish an’ besides I’d cut me tongue out ‘fore ‘d betray ‘arry e’en in me dreams --Wha’s so funny?!”

Everyone had begun to slightly chuckle at this. Aria was not sure why. It was anything but a funny situation. Perhaps there were too many emotions to convey and their bodies did not know how to react. Either way, it was good to see smiles on everyone’s faces, even though they were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

“I trust you with my life, Hagrid.” said Harry finally. “I trust everyone in this room. Understood?”

“Understood.” said Ron.

“‘Ear, ‘ear.” joked George and Fred laughed.

“Better.” he approved.


	3. The Ghoul in Pajamas

The next few days at the Burrow seemed longer than they actually were. This was because Aria was itching to speak to her friends but her efforts were constantly intercepted by Mrs. Weasley who made it her mission to separate Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aria. While Harry had not mentioned to anyone besides those four about the Horcrux hunt, Mrs. Weasley still suspected that they had something planned and would be leaving. So, she gave them little time to chat with each other and instead busied them with menial chores to get ready for Bill and Fleur’s wedding.

Muriel had sent Aria’s things to the Burrow and so Mrs. Weasley often had her cleaning out her owl’s cage or cleaning out Ginny’s. Mrs. Weasley had made the mistake of asking Harry to clean his only to discover that Hedwig had been killed during the attack the previous night. After that, Aria was no longer asked to clean her owl’s cage. Instead, it was clean the kitchen, wipe the windows, or when there was nothing else to do she’d have Aria look for gnomes in the garden.

The new Burrow was very similar in appearance to the old one, though slightly smaller and more worn. If Aria squinted, it would almost be like the house had never been burnt down at all. It was the small details that had changed like the number of floors, the absence of a fireplace, and the color of the walls. It still carried the scent of the Weasleys which Aria had come to know and love. 

One morning, Mrs. Weasley had left to go and buy food for Harry’s birthday dinner the following evening. In a rush to do so, she had accidentally given Aria and Hermione the same task. Hermione and Aria were tasked with getting a room ready for the Delacours to stay in when they arrived for the wedding. Excited to finally get to have a real conversation, they gladly made their way up the stairs towards the room. Hermione carried the sheets for the bed which Aria carried the pillows.

“She’s really badgering us about this isn’t she?” asked Aria, after Hermione told her how Mrs. Weasley had cornered her on the way to the loo to ask if the four of them would be returning to Hogwarts.

“It’s irritating but at the same time, can you blame her?” Hermione replied when they reached the third-floor landing, “Her son is about to leave on a dangerous mission without the hopes of ever seeing her again and she doesn’t even know what the mission is.”

“Speaking of which,” Aria began as they entered the small room where the Delacours would be staying, “Harry isn’t going to let me go.”

“I know.” Hermione sighed, “He’s pretty adamant about it, isn’t he?”

“But Dumbledore left the job to him and gave him permission to only tell you, me, and Ron.” Aria said. She had lots of time over the past month to rehearse her argument. “It sounds to me like I have just as much a right to go as you and Ron do.”

“I agree.” said Hermione as the sheets in her arms began to put themselves on the bed.

Aria had not been expecting this. “You do?”

Hermione nodded. “I’ve told him he’s being ridiculous and forbidding you to go isn’t going to stop you.”

“You’ve got that right.”

“If you came with us, Ron and I wouldn’t stop you.” Hermione said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Aria smiled back.

“But maybe you should try talking to Harry.” Hermione offered, “You haven’t communicated all summer. Maybe he’ll change his mind.” The sheets and pillowcases had just finished putting themselves on the bed.

“I’ve tried talking to him.” Aria sighed irritably, sitting down on the bed, “It’s a bit hard with Mrs. Weasley keeping us all separated and breathing down our necks.” 

“I know.” Hermione said gently, sitting down next to Aria, “Ron, Harry, and I have only a few moments to stow away.”

“Having meetings without me?” Aria scoffed sarcastically.

“It’s just Harry trying to talk us out of going with him.” Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought.

“Hold on, you never said that.” Aria said, “He’s forbidding me and trying to forbid you?”

“Yeah, so don’t feel too left out.” Hermione replied, “But it’s too late. Ron and I won’t be changing our minds. We’ve already made arrangements.”

“Arrangements?”

Hermione’s smile faded and she took a deep breath before speaking. “I’ve modified my parents' memories so that they are convinced they're called Wendell and Monika Wilkins, and that their life’s ambition is to move to Australia, which they now have done.” 

“Hermione-”

“They’d be tortured for information wouldn’t they?” she said, her eyes glistening with tears, “When I don’t show up on the Hogwarts Express they’ll torture them about Harry and their daughter’s whereabouts. Now they don’t even know they have a daughter. It’s better this way. When You-Know-Who is dead, I’ll find them and lift the charm.”

Aria nodded. “What about Ron? Won’t the Weasleys get tortured as well?”

“Ron has made his own plans.” Hermione replied. She then stood, straightened out the sheet where she had been sitting, and led Aria from the room. They climbed up the creaky stairs to Ron’s room. It was just as bright an orange as Aria remembered. Apparently, he had replaced his Chudley Cannons posters. The only difference was, there was no ladder in the middle of the room leading to an attic. Hermione led Aria to Ron’s closet and as soon as she opened it, a disgusting odor filled the air.

“Ugh!” Aria exclaimed, scrunching her nose, “What is that?” She took a step closer to see an ugly creature covered in angry purple blisters. It was clearly wearing an old pair of Ron’s pajamas though it had oozed slime all over them.

“That’s the Weasley family ghoul.” Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone, “Hopefully it will make a good decoy.”

“Decoy?”

“For Ron who will be home, sick, all year.” Hermione said using air quotations with her fingers upon saying ‘home, sick’.

“Impressive.” Aria said, shutting the closet so she no longer had to endure the stench, “Let’s just hope the Death Eaters don’t inspect it too close.” 

“So, maybe you’ve got to do something like this, so Harry can’t possibly say no?” Hermione offered.

“I can’t modify my parents' memory, they’re dead, Hermione.” Aria said solemnly, “I’ve got no family to be tortured. Besides, Harry can’t ‘forbid’ me from going any more than Mrs. Weasley could keep us apart today, no matter how much she tried.” But she had spoken too soon. For as soon as the last words left her lips, Mrs. Weasley, evidently home from the shopping, had come through the door without warning.

“Oh there you are, Aria, would you please help Ginny and Fleur with the bridesmaid dresses?” she beamed, trying her best to hide her ulterior motives, “And Hermione, there are presents that need to be sorted in my bedroom.” She then bustled out of the room. Hermione glanced sideways at Aria.

“You were saying?”

\--------------------------------------------  
Aria made her way to the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley had asked and found Fleur sitting at the table while Ginny, wearing a golden dress, spun in front of her. Fleur was looking the dress up and down, quite pleased. Ginny seemed to be pleased as well as she smiled brightly and admired the sparkly lace material of the dress. When Fleur saw Aria she jumped up.

“Aria! Oh, there you are!” Fleur beamed, “What do you theenk?”

“Ginny, you look gorgeous!” Aria replied truthfully. Fleur clapped her hands gleefully. She was so joyful that it seemed out of place in such a dark time.

“Oh ‘ow wonderful!” she exclaimed.

“My Auntie Muriel is going to freak over this neckline.” Ginny muttered to Aria, who giggled.

“I will go get zee other choices, just to be sure!” Fleur beamed and similar to Mrs. Weasley bustled off up the stairs. Ginny tied her ginger hair up into a knot at the top of her head and sat down at the kitchen table. 

“So, you’ve finally gotten over ‘Phlegm’?” Aria said, taking a seat next to Ginny.

“She’s alright.” Ginny replied, “I mean, she’s marrying my brother even though he isn’t handsome or anything anymore. If she can earn Mum’s respect, she can earn mine.”

“That’s good.”

“So,” Ginny drew out the ‘o’ of this word, “the four of you have been real quiet about whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Ginny,” Aria sighed, “you know we can’t tell you.”

“Well, Harry’s let it slip.” she said.

“What?”

“That you’re trying to defeat Voldemort.” Ginny lowered her voice, “That Dumbledore left him a job.”

“What else do you know?” Aria asked, trying to keep her tone even.

“That’s it.” Ginny said quietly, “Once he realized he told me, he shut down.”

“I can’t tell you any more than that.” Aria said. She watched Ginny deflate knowing that Ginny would probably spend all year wondering where they were, what they were doing, and if they were even alive. It bothered Aria that Harry was trying to condemn her to the same fate but was determined to not let him get away with this, even if he was doing it for the right reasons. Just then, Fleur’s heels announced her entrance back into the kitchen. She was holding a silver and white dress.

“Do you still want to try zeese one or- Bill!” she exclaimed as Bill came in through the front door, looking very tired, “You cannot see ze dresses before ze wedding!”

“Fleur,” Aria started and Ginny tried to hide her giggles, “I think that only applies to the wedding dress.” But Fleur was not listening.

“But what eez ze matter?” she asked, having noticed the sad look on her fiance's face beneath all the pink, unhealing scars.

“We-- we couldn’t find Mad-Eye’s body.” Bill said, looking from Fleur to Ginny and Aria.

“Meaning?” Aria gulped.

“Meaning the Death Eaters took it.” Bill said and Fleur gave an audible gasp, dropping the silver and white dress onto the floor.


	4. The Will of Albus Dumbledore

The next day everyone gathered for Harry’s birthday dinner in the garden which was attended by Hagrid, Tonks, Remus, and even the Delacours, who had arrived that morning. Harry had said he didn’t want a fuss, but Hermione, Ginny, and Aria prepared him a cake in the shape of a golden Snitch anyway. Aria rather hoped that she’d get to speak to Harry alone as this was a party and Mrs. Weasley would not be able to separate them other than sitting Gabrielle, Fleur’s sister, between them at dinner. Ron and Hermione sat together, however, and Ron was polite enough to pull Hermione’s chair out for her. Hermione blushed.

They sat at a long table in the garden as Mrs. Weasley and Fleur served mashed potatoes and roast beef. Just as everyone was about to dig in, they heard a crack from around the bend and a short, stocky man revealed himself through the grass. Mrs. Weasley ran up and hugged him at once. His face was so freckled that it almost looked tan and his hair was tied in a short ponytail. Judging by the color of his hair, which was ginger, Aria was able to figure out who the man was.

“You must be Charlie.” said Aria, standing to shake the second eldest Weasley son’s hand.

“And you must be Aria!” he said, shaking her hand and Aria noticed that his fingers were calloused and bruised, “Ron’s written to me a great deal about you!”

“Charlie Weasley!” Hagrid exclaimed, having not waited for everyone to be seated to begin eating his meal, “Good ter see ya!”

“If you’ll excuse me.” Charlie said politely and went to take his seat next to Hagrid. 

Aria went back to sit in her place between Gabrielle and Mrs. Weasley and she thought she heard the latter mumble, “I’m going to cut that hair of his.”

They soon began eating and conversations flowed around the table. No one really spoke to Aria as anyone who wanted to converse with her was not within reach. Every now and then she’d peak around Gabrielle’s head to see if Harry was doing the same, but he never was, at least, not to her knowledge. For Harry was peaking around Gabrielle’s head every time Aria was not.

“How’s Norbert?” Hagrid was asking from the head of the table.

“Oh you mean Norberta?” asked Charlie, whom Ron had told her worked with dragons in Romania.

Mr. Weasley seemed very happy to have Charlie with them and he kept asking his son various questions about his job, as did Mrs. Weasley, though she had to shout from her end of the table. The Delacours, whose English were notably worse than Fleurs, were very interested in Bill and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and so they conversed frequently as well. Fleur would have to translate what they said every now and then. 

After dessert, Aria excused herself to wash off her plate in the kitchen, making eye contact with Harry as she did so. After rinsing her dish, she rushed into Ginny’s room to retrieve the wrapped parcel she had gotten for Harry. When she got back into the sitting room, she peered out the window, looking for him in the garden. But he was not at his place at the table. Momentarily confused, she wondered if he had gone to the loo. Then, she heard a creak behind her and turned to see Harry, sitting on the stairs.

“Oh there you are!” she beamed and she took a seat next to him. 

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to follow you or not.” he said as she took a seat next to him. This was the first time they had been alone since seeing each other again and just like Aria suspected, it was a bit awkward. They didn’t say anything to each other for a few moments before Aria remembered what she was doing.

She handed him the wrapped parcel and said, “Happy birthday, Harry.”

“Thanks.” he smiled and unwrapped the parcel and took the gift in his hands.

“It’s a pouch to keep all of your things in and only you can take them out.” Aria explained, “You know, for when we’re hunting for Horcruxes.” Harry closed his eyes when Aria had said this.

“Aria, don’t do this.” he said, no longer smiling.

“What do you mean?” she asked, playing coy.

“You know very well what I mean.” Harry said a bit more sternly, “There’s no ‘we’.”

Aria scoffed, having expected this, “Harry, you’re being completely unreasonable.”

He stood up. “Am I?” he snapped, “I won’t allow you to risk your life for me! Not after Dumbledore, and Mad-Eye-”

“You think I’m doing it for you?” she protested, standing up to meet him, “Do you think everyone is doing this for you? It’s a whole lot bigger than that.”

“I’ve already explained this to you.” Harry said, attempting to regain himself but Aria was prepared to argue her cause.

“Why is it any different for Ron and Hermione?” Aria retorted, “I’ve got the same right as them. Besides, you know who the Death Eaters will question first when they’re looking for you? Me. I’m no safer here than hunting Horcruxes!”

“Your a great deal safer here!” Harry stressed, “Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks- They can take far better care of you than I can!”

“I’m not a child!” Aria raised her voice, “I don’t need taking care of! This is my fight too! Harry Potter, you’re being so--so--”

“What?”

Before Aria could respond, there was a knock at the door. Aria knew Arthur might not have knocked if he didn’t hear them shouting from the garden.

“Sorry.” Mr. Weasley said shyly, peering in, “Didn’t mean to interrupt, but the Minister of Magic is here and requests to see you in the sitting room.” Harry and Aria nodded not looking at each other and parted ways, Aria going towards the door. “You too Aria.”

“Me?” she asked stopping and Mr. Weasley nodded. She then followed Harry into the sitting room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from him. With the tension, it seemed like hours had passed before Ron and Hermione joined them but in reality, was only a few minutes. All four of them looked at each other nervously, not knowing what to except. Soon after, the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, positioned himself in a chair across from the four of them.

“To what do we owe the pleasure, Minister?” asked Harry, finally.

“I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr. Potter.” said Scrimgeour. Aria had only caught a brief glimpse of him at Dumbledore’s funeral, but now she could really study him. He reminded her a bit of an old lion with his tawny hair and bushy eyebrows. His face was stern and lined. The Minister carried a large black bag that Aria noticed only when he opened it to take out a folded piece of parchment.

“And this would be...?” began Harry.

“Don’t be coy, Mr. Potter.” Scrimgeour said, his voice commanding the room. He turned to Ron whom Aria could feel sweating, “Mr. Weasley. Would you say you were close to your former Headmaster?”

“Dumbledore? And me? I dunno.” Ron replied, taken off guard, “I reckon I was just another Weasley to him. He was always polite --”

“And you, Miss Granger?” Scrimgeour asked Hermione and Aria began to understand his intentions, “How would you characterize your relationship?”

“We were friendly,” Hermione began, “not close like Harry, but --”

“Close enough for Dumbledore to leave us something in his will.” Aria finished for Hermione.

“Will?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Mr. Potter. Miss Ashborn is quite correct.” Scrimgeour said, and Aria thought the man was incapable of smiling, “Despite the fact that your friends do not appear to have been particularly close to their recently deceased Headmaster, he saw fit to remember them in his will. Now, why do you suppose that would be?”

“No idea.” said Harry, poker-faced.

“Come now, you don’t expect me to believe… “ Scrimgeour scoffed but seeing no change in Harry’s expression dropped the subject. Aria watched intently as he let go of the parchment and it unfolded itself and floated in the air, close enough for Scrimgeour to read from it. “‘Herein is set forth the Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that -- when things seem most dark -- it will show him the light.’”

Aria, Hermione, and Harry watched as Scrimgeour, gloved, pulled what looked to be a silvery cigarette lighter from his pocket and carefully passed it to Ron.

“Dumbledore left this? For me?” Ron asked, turning the Deluminator over in his hand, “Brilliant. Er -- what is it?” Scrimgeour did not answer in time, for Ron had answered his own question. Ron clicked a button on the Deluminator and suddenly all the lighting in the room had flown from their bulbs and into the device. When he clicked it again, the lights went back to their original places. “Wicked.”

“‘To Miss Aria Nikolaevna Ashborn-’” Scrimgeour continued and Aria sat up expectantly.

“Nikola-what-now?” Ron asked before Hermione shot him a look.

“It’s Russian.” Aria said irritably.

“Sorry.” said Ron, sinking lower into the couch, “Continue.”

“‘To Miss Aria Nikolaevna Ashborn,’” Scrimgeour continued and Aria hung on every word, “‘I leave my half-mooned spectacles, in hopes that when the road ahead is opaque, they will bring her clarity’.” Scrimgeour again reached in the black bag as Aria waited for Dumbledore’s signature half-moon spectacles to appear in Scrimgeour’s hand. But instead, Scrimgeour handed her one half-mooned lens.

“What happened to them?” Aria asked, disappointed.

“They were broken in his fall from the Astronomy Tower.” said Scrimgeour, “This one lens is all that’s left.”

Aria stared down at it, “So Dumbledore left me...a lens?”

“It appears so.” said Scrimgeour before going on, “‘To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.’” The Minister must’ve handed Hermione a book but Aria was not paying attention as she was still staring down at the lens, expecting it to somehow transform into something useful.

“Mum used to read me those!” Ron exclaimed to Hermione, “The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbitty Rabbity and her Cackling Stump…” It seemed to Hermione and Harry that Ron was speaking in a foreign language. “Oh, c’mon! Beedle’s stories are famous! Babbity Rabbitty? No...?”

“‘To Harry James Potter,’” continued the Minister, ignoring Ron and Aria paid close attention, “‘I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.’ Snitches, as I’m sure you know, have flesh memories.”

“What?” asked both Harry and Aria simultaneously.

“Snitches are never touched before it is released- not by bare skin, anyway.” Hermione explained, “It carries an enchantment in which it can identify the first human to lay hands on it.”

“This Snitch will remember your touch, Mr. Potter.” said Scrimgeour, revealing the shiny, golden Snitch from the bag, “Miss Granger, you seem to know an awful lot about flesh memories. Maybe Dumbledore confided in you to what he hid inside?”

“Of course not.” Hermione scoffed.

“Well then we will find out together.” said Scrimgeour, holding the Snitch out to Harry. Aria held her breath. If it was true, and Dumbledore had hidden something inside the Snitch, how would Harry touch it without Scrimgeour seeing what was inside? Still, Harry reached out, like nothing, and took the Snitch in his hand and nothing happened. Aria, Hermione, Ron, and the Minister all looked rather disappointed.

“That’s it then?” said Harry casually.

“Not quite.” said Scrimgeour, “Dumbledore left you a second bequest: The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the Sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore’s to give away. As an important historical artifact, it belongs…”

“To Harry!” Hermione insisted, “It belongs to Harry! It chose him! It came to him in the Chamber of Secrets when he most needed it!”

“The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, Miss Granger.” Scrimgeour retorted, “That does not make it that wizard’s property. I won’t pretend to be your friend, Mr. Potter. But I assure you I’m not your enemy.”

“You’ll forgive me, Minister.” said Harry coolly, “But it’s a little hard to tell the difference these days.” Harry then held up his hand which still had the words ‘I must not tell lies’ faintly etched on his skin. These white words had been put there by none other than the Ministry employee, Dolores Umbridge.

Scrimgeour scoffed and stood up, placing his hat on his mane, “Good day to you all.” With that, he left rather swiftly from the Burrow. 

“Dumbledore gave me a lens?” Aria repeated once Scrimgeour had gone.

“Why was Scrimgeour interrogating us?” Ron asked, stowing the Deluminator in his pocket.

“It’s obvious isn’t it?” said Hermione, “He’s suspicious that out of everyone he knew, Dumbledore left items to us four. The Ministry should have given us these items right after Dumbledore died. I suspect they’ve been examining them thoroughly to see if they possess any hidden properties.”

“He looked right disappointed when the Snitch didn’t open.” Ron grinned.

“Why didn’t it?” Hermione asked, deep in thought.

“Because.” Harry said, jumping up, “I didn’t catch this Snitch with my hand, I nearly swallowed it.” They all watched anxiously as Harry put the Snitch to his mouth and a few scribbles immediately appeared. Harry read aloud: “‘I open at the close’”

“But what’s the close?” Aria asked, examining the Snitch Harry had passed to Hermione.

“What’s the purpose of any of these?” Ron asked.

“Dumbledore, really encrypted them, didn’t he?” Hermione replied, “Probably because he knew the Ministry would examine them.”

“But even the Minister knows now that Dumbledore sent the four of us on a mission!” Aria exclaimed as soon as she had realized it, “The fact that he included me in his will just proves it!”

“Aria.” Harry said sternly, scaring her a bit, “I’m not getting into this again. You’re not coming.”

“But why can’t she?” Hermione pleaded, “Harry, maybe the lens can help us-”

“Hermione!” Harry ward.

“Don’t you go yelling at her.” Ron said, standing up, “It’s not our fault you’re so stubborn.”

Harry groaned frustratedly, “Aria, you aren’t coming. That’s final.” With that Harry stormed from the room, leaving the three of them alone. Hermione turned to Aria and gave her an apologetic look. But Harry wasn’t counting on Aria being just as stubborn as him.


	5. The Wedding

The next day was bright and sunny; perfect for a wedding. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and the Delacours were in the latter’s room assisting Fleur in getting ready while Charlie and Bill went over their best man speech and vows respectively in Bill’s room. Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley and some of the boys began setting up the marquee as guests would start arriving very soon.

Aria and Hermione were getting ready in Ginny’s room. Aria opted to wear a flirty, off-white colored dress embroidered with black lace. She also wore her Liquid Luck chain necklace and tall black heels. She stood at the mirror, attempting to pin a half-up-half-down hair look when she saw something red in the corner of the mirror. She turned to see Hermione, who looked lovely in a low cut, bright red dress.

“Hermione, you look gorgeous!” said Aria, abandoning her hairpins and taking a closer look at the dress.

“Thanks.” said Hermione half-heartedly. Her focus was on a small, beaded bag she had placed on the bed and had begun shoving a pair of jeans into.

“Erm...what’s with the extra pairs of clothes...and where are they going?!” Aria asked as she watched Hermione shove more and more clothes into the bag that looked far to small too fit them all.

“Undetectable Extension charm.” Hermione explained, “I thought I’d better pack the essentials. We’ll be leaving any day now. It’s good to be prepared in case we have to go on short notice.”

“Right.” said Aria, picking up her black clutch, “That’s a good idea. I’ll do the same.”

“I’ve already packed a tent and practically a library in here.” said Hermione, taking out a large, titleless book from the bag and showing to Aria, “I’ve got just about everything. You don’t really need to pack anything else.”

“Did you pack food?” Aria asked, raising her eyebrows.

Hermione’s smug smile faded, “No. How could I have forgotten food?”

“It’s alright.” said Aria, “I’ll pack some along with my things.”

“Aria, don’t you think Harry will be mad?” Hermione asked.

“For a bit, but he’ll get over it.” replied Aria, and she took out her wand and cast the charm on the clutch. She then began packing it with, among other things, various changes of clothes, her lens from Dumbledore, her wand, and, of course, her moving photograph of her and Harry at Slughorn’s Christmas party. The one where they were smiling and happy together. She then made her way to the kitchen to pack the food. 

Upon the counter facing a window, through which Aria could see the white marquee being set up, was a pile of red apples. Aria made her way to it, opening up the clutch as she went. She then began to put the apples in one by one. She had only been alone doing this for a moment before she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned her head slightly, without turning all the way around, just to make sure she wasn’t imagining things.

“You--erm--” started Harry, approaching her. “Button.” She got goosebumps on the nape of her neck as Harry began to button the very top of her dress. Last she had spoken to Harry, they had argued. She did not turn to him, even when he finished with the button.

“Seems silly, doesn’t it? A wedding.” said Aria, feeling the need to break the awkward tension, “Given everything that’s going on.”

“Maybe that’s the best reason to have it.” Harry replied softly, “Because of everything that’s going on.” Aria finally turned and looked up at him. His lips were slightly parted as if he were going to say something. Was he going to apologize or restate his position? Or was he not going to speak at all and instead kiss her? Aria did not know. But she felt the moment fleeting as Harry drew breath. 

“Morning.” said George and Aria and Harry both turned at the same time. George, with a large bandage wrapped around his head, covering his ear hole, perched himself on the counter next to the sink. He took his toothbrush out of his mouth and spit into the sink, grinning at the two of them. Aria turned back to Harry but she saw the thought growing smaller and smaller in his eyes. And so, she took her clutch and left from the room without saying anything.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
The wedding was beautiful and light-hearted. Fleur looked stunning in a simple white wedding gown that cascaded down the purple-carpeted aisle between the rows of fragile golden chairs and Molly Weasley had cried. When night fell, the golden chairs were replaced with round tables in corners and room for dancing in the center. The wedding guests, all very flamboyantly dressed with birds flying from some of their hats, were scattered throughout the marquee as the reception was in full swing. Waiters in all white served champagne to the many guests and Bill and Fleur were the center of attention.

Aria made her way through the crowd, looking for Harry, Ron, or Hermione, when she bumped into Luna. Luna was wearing a bright yellow dress that made her stand out even amongst the already very odd wedding guests. Her long blonde hair was adorned with a sunflower that was more than two times the size of the ear it was placed behind.

“Oh hello Aria!” she called over the dancing music of a fiddle.

“Hi Luna, how are you?” Aria replied kindly.

“Just fine, actually.” said Luna, in her dreamy voice, “I’ve never to a wedding before. There’s a lot more dancing than I thought there would be.” She stared blankly off towards Bill and Fleur who danced and twirled madly within a clapping group of well-wishers.

“Do you dance?”

“I never really get the chance, but it’s quite fun.” Luna replied, “I’m glad you let your hair grow, by the way.”

“You didn’t like it when it was short?” asked Aria, combing through her brown strands.

“It doesn’t matter what I think.” Luna shrugged, “It only matters how you like it.”

“Well, I think I’m done experimenting with it for now.” Aria tried to make small talk, “Have you ever wanted to change anything about yourself?”

“No.” Luna said simply. Behind her, a tall man in matching yellow dress robes, with shaggy blonde hair, was approaching.

“Oh, okay then.” said Aria, “I’m guessing that’s your father?”

“Oh, yes. Daddy!” she called to him, “Come say hello to my friend.” The man smiled when he saw Luna and swiftly met them.

“Xenophilius Lovegood.” he said and Aria thought maybe he had sneezed, “We live just over the hill.”

“Aria Ashborn.” said Aria shaking his hand, “Pleasure to me you.”

“I was told Mr. Potter was going to be here.” said Mr. Lovegood and Aria noticed a strange, silver, triangular eye pendant hanging from his neck, “Have you seen him?”

“Oh yes.” Luna said with a smile, “I’ve just spoken to him about how I was bitten by a garden gnome.” She showed her father the finger and he kissed the tiny bite mark upon it.

“Gnome saliva is very beneficial.” he said with a smile.

“What is it you want with Harry, Mr. Lovegood?” Aria asked curiously.

“To let him know that I support him.” beamed Mr. Lovegood, “You read the Quibbler, I trust?”

“I wouldn’t call myself an avid reader…” Aria said, her eyes wandering.

“Daddy makes sure to write the truth about Harry.” Luna clarified.

“Unlike those toadies at the Daily Prophet.” mumbled Mr. Lovegood.

“Oh there he is!” Luna shouted and pointed behind Aria. Aria spun to see that Harry was indeed a ways behind her.

“If you’ll excuse us.” said Mr. Lovegood. Aria nodded and Luna and her father departed from her. Aria then began to look around for someone else that she knew. She quickly spotted Hermione and Ron sitting at a nearby table. Aria couldn’t help but notice how Ron’s eyes were entirely focused on Hermione, and ignored everything else. Aria went to sit with them. Hermione was clapping along with the crowd as Bill and Fleur finished their dance.

“Viktor’s here.” Hermione said, over her shoulder, “Did you see?”

“Yes, I saw.” Ron said with a small groan. Hermione turned back to the table, having not heard Ron.

“What’s the matter, Ron?” Aria giggled.

“Well that’s a sight.” he said, looking out towards the dance floor. Aria assumed Luna and her father must’ve finished their conversation with Harry, for now, they were doing a strange dance in the center of the dancefloor. Their arms moved like distressed butterflies, Aria thought. Hermione, Ron, and Aria chuckled at this.

“That’s Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna’s father.” explained Aria.

“Now I see where his daughter gets it all.” joked Ron.

“Care to dance?” asked a familiar voice from behind Aria. She turned and looked up to see a tall, ginger Weasley, holding his hand out for her. It was very easy to tell this was Fred since he had both ears. 

“I’d love to.” Aria chuckled, taking his hand and standing, “You look very dashing.” Fred wore black and gold dress robes with a dark green tie.

“Why the tone of surprise?” he laughed as they made their way out to the dance floor. She had to reach to put her hands on his shoulders and he put his around her waist.

“Because the last time I saw you in dress robes was at the Yule ball.” Aria replied. They were now dancing near Remus and Tonks who were very off time.

“Yeah I'd much rather be wearing something more sporting.” said Fred, “I don’t really fancy this color. When I get married, I won’t be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like and I’ll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum ‘till it’s over.” They both laughed. He spun her in a silly way and they laughed even more like children. Her floaty dress twirled as she spun and she caught a glimpse of Harry at a table in the corner, looking at her. When she saw him, however, he looked away very quickly and began talking to an elderly old man. Aria shrugged this off and continued talking with Fred.

“Your mum doesn’t seem too stressed out anymore.” she said.

“That’s because it’s nearly over.” smiled Fred, “But I think most of her outbursts were because of Percy.”

“What about Percy?”

“The git completely ignored the invitation.” said Fred as the song came to an end. “Mum’s been crying her eyes out over him.”

“I’m sure he’ll come around.” said Aria as the crowd clapped for the song, “Fred...you’re stepping on my foot.”

He quickly took his large feet off of hers and they both laughed, “Yeah I’ve never been a good dancer. But I reckon George could be a right ballerina.” But Aria was no longer paying attention for she noticed Harry was still in conversation with the elderly man and now even Auntie Muriel.

“Who is that talking to Harry?” Aria asked, referring to the old man.

“That Dodge bloke or the flamingo?” joked Fred, somehow answering her question.

“Flamingo?” Aria asked and she noticed that Auntie Muriel was wearing bright pink robes and a pink feathery hat.

“Sorry, I meant to say my Auntie Muriel.” Fred clarified and they laughed again. Then, the music died out and the lights extinguished. The crowd hushed itself as a bright blue lynx flew through the roof of the marquee, causing no damage, and stopped in the center of the dance floor. Those who had been sitting stood and those who had been dancing backed away from the patronus, the only source of light.

Then the lynx spoke with urgency in the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, “The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming.” The patronus then vanished causing the marquee to be pitch black. The crowd was muttering and quickly broke into chaos. Aria heard the cracks of people disapparating and soon of people screaming.

“Harry!” Aria shouted over the chaos. She pushed past people in the dark, her heart beating faster. Then, she heard a loud bang and a rip and there was light again. The light, however, came from a fire that had broken out on the right of the marquee. Now with the orange glow, Aria could see Death Eaters apparating all around and dueling with various members of the Order while wedding guests filled the space in between, running and disapparating. Aria pushed past people and found her clutch from the chair she had been sitting on and drew her wand from it. She looked around for any sign of her friends. 

“Aria!” she heard Harry call over the screams and duels. Then she saw the bright red dress and Harry and Ron standing next to it. Green and red flashes barely missing them.

“Harry, we have to go!” screamed Hermione, “Aria, quickly!” Aria realized the urgency. They were not going to fight. This was when they would leave. She pushed through the crowd and ran towards them as quickly as she could as her three friends linked hands.

“Go! Go!” Lupin shouted at them as he attempted to fight off a Death Eater. Aria was almost within arms reach as Lupin said this. Then, several things seemingly happened at once, in what felt to Aria like slow motion. The Death Eater fighting Lupin has blocked Lupin’s spell and caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

“Avada Ke-” the Death Eater started and Hermione saw this and turned on the spot as not to get hit, disapparating and taking the boys with her. Aria had no time to react.

“Petrificus Totalus!” shouted Lupin before the Death Eater could finish and the hooded man fell, motionless to the floor. Aria, stood in shock, slowly realizing that her best friends had left before her eyes and there might be no way she’d ever be able to find them again. She looked to Lupin who had just taken notice of her. He looked to Aria, then to where the trio had vanished, and then back to Aria, realizing the situation. 

Aria felt tears well up in her eyes and her chest rising and falling rapidly with her increased heart rate. She was supposed to go with them! Then, she was brought back to reality when her wand was expelled from her hand. She turned to see who had done it and found another burly, masked Death Eater right behind her. Before she knew it, her nose was squished to the purple carpet and there were thick ropes around her wrists. The screams had ceased and now the room was filled with whimpers and the crackling of the ever-growing fire.


	6. Too Little Too Late

Aria now found herself, sitting up on her knees, her wand and clutch a ways in front of her. She gazed around the room to see that every other Order member who had not fled was in the same position all around the room. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley were being held down by a shorter, hooded Death Eater and Ginny, Fleur, and the twins were bound by their wrists and were struggling to break free. Charlie was out cold in the corner of the room and if it weren’t for the slow rise and fall of his chest they’d have not known he was alive. Lupin, Bill, and Mr. Weasley were also bound and on their knees and they glared at the Death Eater in front of them who kicked away their wands.

“Now, now.” said the burly Death Eater in a thick Irish accent, “We don’t want to hurt anyone. We just want to know where Harry Potter is.”

“Then you’re wasting your time.” spat Bill coldy. The burly Death Eater leaned in, close to Bill’s face.

“I think you’re lying to me.” he growled. Every time he spoke, Aria trembled.

“Do you honestly think we’d have the most wanted wizard out in the open?” Mr. Weasley piped up, seemingly trying to divert attention from his son. Aria felt the fire behind her, though it was stable, growing hotter and hotter. She wondered if it would burn her hand if she tried to heat the ropes off her wrists.

“I saw him here.” said the shorter Death Eater.

“You were mistaken.” said Lupin. Tonks looked at her husband in fear and it occurred to Aria how much more danger Lupin was in by being a werewolf.

“If you don’t know where the boy is, then you have nothing to fear.” the burly Death Eater in front of Mr. Weasley continued, “Arthur Weasley, is it? The blood traitor? Where’s Harry Potter?” Mrs. Weasley watched in trepidation.

“I don’t know.” Mr. Weasley said strongly, “None of us know.” The burly Death Eater clenched his fist around his wand and leaned in closer to Arthur.

“Let’s try this again.” he said and pointed his wand at Mr. Weasley. “Crucio!” Mrs. Weasley let out a yelp as her husband cried out in pain and withered every which way on the ground. The Death Eater lifted the curse and bellowed, “Where’s Harry Potter?!”

But Arthur was still recovering from the torture and did not answer quick enough, for the Death Eater shouted again, “Crucio!” Again Mr. Weasley squirmed and screamed. Bill and the twins were shouting at the Death Eater to quit and Fleur, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were beginning to cry. Aria herself had tears welling up in her eyes as Mr. Weasley, white-faced, screamed.

“Stop!” Aria shouted from her place in the corner. The third Death Eater, who had been silent the whole time, held his hand up to the burly Death Eater who ceased the curse on Mr. Weasley. The Death Eater then turned to Aria slowly, staring her up and down and her heart began to race.

“Well, well, well…” the Death Eater spoke in a cold voice Aria knew all too well, “Hello, Sis. Didn’t see you there. How’s Mum and Dad?” Aria wanted to scream and run at him when he took off his mask to reveal himself as Venunus Black. She wanted to kill him.

“We’ve got to get back.” said the shorter Death Eater, “If we’ve found nothing-” But Venunus was not listening. He was approaching Aria slowly and looked at her as if he couldn’t believe he had just won the lottery.

“I think we’ve got everything we need, right here.” he said before reaching out and grabbing her by her hair. She felt her scalp crying out in pain as he lifted her up, her wrists still sorely tied behind her back.

“Let me go!” she cried, struggling. The burly Death Eater laughed and picked up Aria’s wand and clutch. Venunus pulled Aria towards the outside of the marquee.

“Aria!” she heard Mrs. Weasley cry. The short Death Eater turned at this with his wand out but again Venunus held up his hand.

“Leave them.” Venunus said. Aria felt slight comfort in knowing her friends would be okay but this was bittersweet knowing that she would not be. Venunus, still clutching her hair in the darkness outside of the marquee, turned on the spot and Aria felt the gut-wrenching sensation of apparition. This time, she didn’t want to close her eyes as she wanted to stay alert. When the pain of her hair being yanked had ceased, she realized that they were at their destination.

The outside of the manor was almost as pitch black as the marquee had been when the Death Eater’s came. Aria could barely make out the gothic architecture of the place and its surrounding fence and gate. Venunus dragged her along the path followed by the other two Death Eaters. As they went, Aria could have sworn she saw an albino peacock but decided her mind had played a trick on her in the darkness.

“Madam Lestrange will not be pleased we came back with nothing.” sneered the Irish Death Eater. Aria grew cold at the mention of Bellatrix.

“Were you not listening, you fool?!” Venunus said harshly, though hushed, “We’ve got Potter’s girlfriend. She’s bound to know something. But if I know her, she won’t give him up that easy. Isn’t that right, Aria? You’ll put up a fight.” He shook her harshly after posing the question.

“I don’t know where he is.” she said, trying to steady her voice. Venunus scoffed and led the four of them through the gate and the large doors of the manor. Aria then found herself in a large room. She could not tell if the room, lit by an enormous fireplace, was a sitting room or a dining room. There were large armchairs by the fireplace, yet the room was so big that it contained a dining table as well and not to mention, a big open space in between. Sitting in one of the armchairs, sat Bellatrix Lestrange. Her curly, matted dark hair fell in front of her bony, dark face. She stared down Aria and the Death Eaters with her hooded eyes and chewed on her bent wand as though deep in thought.

“Well, Venny?” she said, in her maddening voice, “You’re the last ones back so you better have a good excuse.”

“We don’t have the boy.” said Venunus hesitantly, “But we have his girlfriend.” He pushed Aria forward, so Bellatrix could see her better in the light. 

“I’m not his girlfriend.” Aria said. As soon as Aria spoke, a wide grin had appeared on Bellatrix’s face and she licked her teeth.

“Don’t lie, Sis.” Venunus said, more confidently now that his cousin was pleased with him.

“This filthy Half-Blood?” jeered Bellatrix, circling Aria, ready to kill.

“I assure you, Bella, she knows something.” said Venunus cooly.

“Anything of value in the purse?” Bellatrix demanded rather than inquired, pointing her long bony finger to the clutch in the burly Death Eater’s hand.

“No.” said the Death Eater, dropping Aria’s wand into the clutch, “Just a photo, a lens, some clothes, and food.”

“Food?” Bellatrix’s eyes widened, “Planning on going somewhere, were you?” Aria imagined the rotting apples in her bag and wished she had never even decided to pack them that morning. 

“Leave us!” Bellatrix sneered, “Mrs. Potter and I are going to have a chat.” The three Death Eaters nodded and left from the room. Aria strangely now felt more intimidated than before that there was only one Death Eater instead of four. Bellatrix sauntered towards Aria, who backed up into the empty space between the fireplace and table. 

“Crucio!” Bellatrix shouted and Aria fell to the floor. It was a pain like she had never imagined. It was so white-hot, so excruciating, that she had forgotten all her surroundings. As the curse was lifted she heard the echo of terrifying screams before realizing they had come from her. She panted, her head feeling like it was about to burst. Steady tears fell over nose and off of her cheek. Bellatrix was right over her.

“There’s more of that coming if you don’t tell me what I want to know.” she whispered cooly, “Now where’s Potter?”

“I don’t know!” whimpered Aria, her wrists feeling as if they were going to break under all her weight, “Please!”

“Oh come now.” Bellatrix leered and with a swish of her wand Aria felt a white-hot gash appear on her cheek and blood began dripping into her mouth. “You’ve got to know something. You’ve packed. Where were you going?”

“We didn’t know where!” she cried, her legs, the only thing that had even the tiniest bit of freedom, squirmed and kicked at the ground.

“You can do better than that.” said Bellatrix, “Crucio!” There it was again, the feeling of a thousand knives being piercing every inch of her skin and she screamed once more and Bellatrix lifted the curse.

“Please!” Aria sobbed, “I don’t know anything!” The pain was so intense, she feared she would pass out. She attempted to focus on the elegant chandelier hanging above in an attempt to stay conscious. Bellatrix flicked her wand again and Aria screamed and her off-white dress began to bleed red on her hip where she could feel another gash had been made.

“It’s best if you do know something.” Bellatrix seethed, “You don’t want to be of no use to me. Now, let’s try this again.”

“We were going to run! We were going to run!” Aria blurted out before Bellatrix could inflict more harm. Aria’s wished she could think of something clever to say but her head was reeling.

“Where?” Bellatrix jolted her wand to Aria’s throat, “Where is he now?!”

“I don’t know! I-”

“Shhh.” she hushed. Her manner had changed completely and she was quiet and looked up as if listening. Then, a smile spread across her lips, showcasing her decaying teeth. “Gotcha.” Bellatrix got up from Aria when they both heard the sound of heels clicking into the room. Aria’s eyes drooped and she felt like she would pass out any second from the pain.

“Cissy, send Dolohov and Rowle.” Bellatrix instructed and another pair of feet entered. Aria could not muster the strength in her neck to look up and see who they belonged to. “We must be discreet. Take them by surprise. Go!” The heels clicked away. “Wormtail, take this one to the cellar.” 

The next thing Aria knew, she was being dragged by a man with sharp nails that dug into her skin. Her vision was patchy and her heart was racing. So many thoughts went through her mind. Had the Death Eaters found Harry, Ron, and Hermione? How did Bellatrix know? Was Harry safe? Then, she was thrown to a cold, stone floor. While this hurt, it seemed very tame to the amount of pain she had been through in the past ten minutes. The last thing Aria heard before she drifted out of consciousness was the slamming sound of the cellar door.  
\---------------------------------------  
“Miss Ashborn?” she heard a familiar croaking voice, though she could not put her finger on where she had heard it before. “Miss Ashborn?” As Aria slowly woke, she was flooded with the memories of everything that had happened and she felt the soreness of her body. Her eyes fluttered open slightly and took a moment to adjust to the darkness. She was still on the cold ground of the cellar. Above her, was the man the voice belonged to. He had pale, silvery eyes and yellow skin. The bones of his face seemed to be sticking out and his eyes were sunken and tired. 

“O--Ollivander?” Aria realized before sitting up, “Ollivander! You remember me?” The old wandmaker was not at all how Aria remembered him. Perhaps it was because of the torture he had faced. He looked even older than before and extremely fragile. His hands, however, were not bound like hers.

“I remember selling you your first wand.” he said, his voice very faint, “10 ¾ inch Hawthorne, Phoenix feather core.”

“But you’ve been gone for--for over a year!”

“Have I? I lost track somewhere.” he said, “Here, drink.” Ollivander then handed her a glass of water that was half full.

“No. Please. You need it more than I do.” Aria replied she would’ve pushed the glass back to him if her hands were free, then more memories flooded through her, “What happened? Did they find Harry?”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean?” 

“The Death Eaters.” Aria went on, “They got all excited.”

“Well, they aren’t anymore.” Ollivander croaked, “I heard them talking. A few of their own were tortured by You-Know-Who.”

“Dolohov?” Aria suddenly remembered the name of one of the Death Eaters Bellatrix had sent, “Was he one of them?”

“I--I think so.” Ollivander said, scratching at his head, “Can’t be sure. My hearing isn't what it used to be.” Aria thought about this. Perhaps Dolohov and his companion had failed in finding her friends. Perhaps they were safe. Aria’s stomach then growled and she became aware of how empty it felt. She also noticed that a cloth had been wrapped around her hip where Bellatrix had left a gash. She looked around to see where the cloth came from but Ollivander was fully clothed.

“How long was I out?” she asked.

“A little over a day.” said Ollivander, “I thought you were dead.” Aria’s eyes widened. Over a day? It had felt more like an hour.

“Why do they have you here?”

Ollivander shuttered as he slowly recounted, “He--he wanted to know why his and Potter’s wands connected. So I told him. I told him how their wands share the twin cores and that they can't fatally wound one another. But when he used another wand it didn't work.”

“Why?”

“I don't know.” he said, his hands trembling, “I still don't know.”

“Mr. Ollivander,” Aria began, “You need rest.”

He smiled sadly, “I'm afraid rest is not enough to keep me alive.” Just then, they both heard footsteps coming from the stone steps and Ollivander’s eyes widened in fear. Wormtail, with his rat-like features, opened the door to the cellar. 

“Wandmaker.” he squeaked. Ollivander rose to the best of his ability and Wormtail had to meet him halfway into the cellar because the old man could barely walk. Wormtail then took him by the arm and dragged him upstairs, locking the door behind him. Aria trembled at the rush of wind the swinging of the door had left behind and she realized that she was still in her dress and heels, which were not the most comfortable. If only she had her clutch, then she could change into her other clothes. Then again, if she had her clutch then she would also have her wand and would be able to maybe fight her way out. Her stomach growled in pain again as she lay back on the floor of the cellar. All she wanted was food. She did not want to end up as weak and frail as Ollivander. He had been there for over a year, whose to say she wouldn’t be there just as long? She tried to get her mind off food, but without it, her head began to reel again and she fell asleep.

She awoke later to the sound of footsteps coming down towards the cellar. She had absolutely no energy or concept of what day it was. It took everything in her to open her eyes and see who had come through the cellar door. She then saw the pale, slim face of Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair was not slicked back but somewhat askew as if he had not slept in days. He carried a tray in his hands and his lips trembled.

“Huh?” Aria managed to say. She could not bring herself to sit up.

“Eat.” Draco said, placing the tray by her face. Upon the plate were a turkey sandwich and a glass of water. She tried to sit up, though very groggy. Draco did not have a good poker face. He looked tired and scared. His eyes wandered every now and then to the cloth tied around her hip.

“Ollivander-” she mumbled.

“He'll get food too.” said Draco, attempting to keep his tone even, “Just eat.” Aria looked at him in the eyes. She could tell that he was lonely and afraid. She could tell that he cared about her the tiniest bit.

“Draco…” she began, and his lips trembled, “please.” His face faltered for a moment as they stared at one another.

“I can't help you.” he said finally, and turned quickly and left before Aria could argue. She didn’t wait long before biting into the sandwich, not being able to use her hands that were behind her back. She slowly felt her hunger start to subside with each bit. The water was cool down her aching throat. One sandwich and a glass of water were not going to give her an immense amount of energy, however. Just enough to stand up and feel around the room. She was not surprised to find that there was no way out of the room and when she grew bored, she again fell asleep.

The next day, Ollivander returned, with a few more scrapes and the trend continued for a few days. Draco would bring them meals twice a day and Ollivander and Aria would eat, chat, and go to sleep. Ollivander had been living like this for over a year and it had taken its toll on his body. Aria feared he would die in the cellar.

“Here.” she said one evening, sliding her sandwich to him, “You need your strength.”

“No.” Ollivander said kindly, “I can't.”

“I insist.” Aria replied. Then, the door to the cellar opened with no warning and Wormtail appeared. Ollivander and Aria looked to each other in fear.

“Ashborn.” Wormtail said and Aria stood up with as much courage as she could muster, gave one final look to Ollivander, and made her way to Wormtail. He pointed his wand at her back and led her up the stairs. By the time they had reached the top, Aria was very winded, surprised at how weak she had become in four days. When they reached the large room Aria had been in before she realized it was still light out. The cellar had been very dark and this was her first glimpse of sunlight since being at the Burrow. It barely shone through the windows so high up on the wall that it would take a ladder to clean them.

Aria could now see the room much better. There was an enormous portrait above the fireplace of Draco and his parents, cold looks on all their faces. This was when Aria realized that the home did not, in fact, belong to Bellatrix but to the Malfoys. Evidently, it was being used as the Death Eater’s headquarter for the time being. Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy, and Venunus were waiting in the open space. Aria noticed Draco and his mother in the armchairs by the fire. Draco did not look when Aria entered.

“Alright, Venny.” said Bellatrix, twirling her hair with her wand, “You think this will work?”

“The Dark Lord said it himself.” Venunus said, circling his Aria like a vulture, “Potter’s greatest weakness is love. This will work. And the Dark Lord will be very pleased with us.”


	7. Magic is Might

Harry’s head was pounding and he felt sweat trickle down his face. He excused himself to the bathroom in Grimmauld Place so Ron and Hermione would not see. His scar prickled as the black-tiled bathroom began to fade and Harry found himself in a dark, gothic manor. 

 

_ He was slithering across the cold floor towards a group of people: A dark witch with hooded eyes, a man with slick blonde hair, a younger man with a strange shaped nose, and a girl with messy brown hair and tears streaming down her face. He slid towards the girl who trembled in his presence. He wanted to bite her, but he must not, not just yet. Oh to sink his teeth into her flesh. _

 

Harry realized he was back in the bathroom and Ron and Hermione were pounding on the door. He jumped up and unlocked it, his scar still prickling. Ron and Hermione rushed in, causing Harry to leap back. 

 

“They've got her.” he panted, pushing past them and leaving the small bathroom,  “They've got Aria!”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Hermione, her and Ron following Harry down the stairs, “What did you see?”

 

“They've got her.” he felt like he didn’t have time to explain, “Bellatrix and Venunus. At the Malfoys.”

 

“Harry you can't let him in!” scolded Hermione. Didn't they understand? Aria could be dead!

 

“If I didn't I wouldn't know Aria is in trouble!” shouted Harry, arriving in the kitchen where Kreacher was making soup on the stove.

 

“Are you sure it isn't a trick?” asked Ron, all of them finally having stopped, “Like it was with Sirius?”

 

“I can't take the chance.” Harry stressed, “We've got to go save her!”

 

“Slow down, mate.” said Ron, “The place must be crawling with Death Eaters. Whether she's there or not, it's a trap.”

 

“I don't care.” Harry replied, his ear growing warm, “The Ministry is crawling with Death Eaters and we are still going there.”

 

“That's it!” Hermione exclaimed, “We don't go after at the Malfoys. They'll be expecting that. We save her at the Ministry as we are already going.” Harry looked at her, blinking rapidly.

 

“The Ministry?” Ron asked, “Why would she be there?”

 

“Because they are putting her on trial,” said Hermione, and she pointed to the Daily Prophet that Kreacher had brought in on the wooden table. Aria’s picture was on the front page and she was indeed being put on trial for aiding Undesirable Num. 1: Harry Potter.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were tough for Aria as she hoped and prayed Harry would not be stupid enough to try and save her. Every day when Draco came in to bring her meals she’d jump for a moment thinking it might by Harry, but it never was. A couple of times the Death Eater’s would bring her upstairs with them as if Harry would come if she were out in the open.

 

“The boy isn't taking the bait.” Venunus growled one evening, “Maybe he didn't see.” Aria sat, cowering in the corner.

 

“Even if he doesn't, he'll see in the paper,” said Bellatrix.

 

“He's not coming for me.” Aria said, “He's smarter than that.”

 

“Quiet.” Lucius Malfoy snapped at her before turning to Venunus, “The trial is scheduled for the second of September. We still have time.”

 

“What do we do if he doesn’t?” Narcissa asked from her armchair by the fire.

 

“Then she goes on trial.” said Venunus with a sneering look towards Aria, “Teach the Potter boy a lesson. Our threats are anything but empty.”

 

“The dementors could always use a snack.” cackled Bellatrix.

 

One morning, after eating, Wormtail dragged Aria by her hair up the stairs and into the main room Aria had grown quite accustomed to. Strangely, this day felt different. Wormtail did not immediately throw her in the armchair per usual. Bellatrix, Venunus, and the Malfoys were nowhere to be seen. The only person in the room was the burly Death Eater from the wedding. Aria, still weak, felt her heart racing as Wormtail left the two of them alone in the room. Aria backed away as the Death Eater raised his wands and started walking towards her. Then, with a flash of light, she was out cold.

 

When she next awoke, the setting was completely different. Her wrists were not behind her back for the first time in weeks and instead were tied to arms of a wooden chair that faced a large oak desk. As for the walls of the room, it was like she went back in time. The room was painted bright pink with magical moving kitten dishes hanging on the wall. Aria quickly realized that she was no longer in Malfoy Manor but in the office of Dolores Umbridge at the Ministry of Magic.

 

“So we meet again.” said the poisoned honey voice as she entered the room. Umbridge, bright pink and toad-like, took a seat at her desk facing Aria. She had a large grin on her face and Aria could see smudged lipstick on her teeth.

 

“Umbridge?”

 

“Yes, Miss Ashborn.” smiled Umbridge, “That’s right.”

 

“What?” Aria struggled against her restraints, “What am I-”

 

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” giggled Umbridge, “How silly of me. I should explain. You’ll be going on trial in say...one hour?”

 

“Trial?” asked Aria. She knew this was coming up but did not realize that it was indeed September second. She should be enjoying her first day of class at Hogwarts and eating a wonderful, full course meal in the Great Hall, not awaiting a trip to Azkaban.

 

“Why, yes.” said Umbridge and she pointed at a wanted poster of Aria on her wall between two tabby cat pictures, “It says right here that you have aided and attempted to aid further in the escape of Harry Potter from the Ministry. Harry Potter, as I’m sure you’re aware, is our Undesirable Num 1. The trial shouldn’t take long with the substantial evidence we have.” Umbridge then rose to her stubby feet and made her way towards the door of her office.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Aria asked, not expecting a thought-provoking answer at all.

 

“There is an order to things, you know.” giggled Umbridge sinisterly, “I’ve always said that bad children deserve to be punished. I’ll see you soon.” With that, she tottled out of the room, leaving Aria to her thoughts. 

 

Aria only had one hour to escape and she was determined to escape. Her arms were still sore from being behind her back for so long. Nevertheless, Aria felt a much greater sense of freedom with her hands at her side. She could actually pick things up now if there were things to pick up. She could reach and touch her face or fix her hair. These things may sound simple to anyone else, but to her, they were a luxury. She struggled against the restraints but they were tight around her wrists. There was nothing close to the chair that she could use to set her free. She looked down at her bloodstained dress and black shoes, the heels of which had broken off weeks ago.

 

Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Hanging around her neck by a golden chain was the tiny vial of Felix Felicis. The Death Eaters must not have taken it since it looked like just a necklace. How could she not have seen it before? Even then it would be a struggle to drink it with her hands behind her back. But now seemed as good of a time as any, maybe even better. It seemed widely more of a possibility to escape from Umbridge’s office than Malfoy Manor. Leaning down so her fingertips could touch the vial, she uncorked it and drank the last drop of the vial.

 

As soon as the cool liquid had passed down her throat, Aria was instantly hit with a burst of energy she had not had in quite some time. She felt much more confident in her ability to escape the room and in fact, felt like she could escape from the entire of Ministry. Not sure how she knew to do this, Aria felt under the left arm of the chair her wrist was bound to and was taken back by a sharp object that she decided was a nail poking out. She then quickly began sawing against the rope and soon her left hand was free and she used it to free her right hand. Aria stood from the chair and reveled in the feeling of freedom for her wrists. She could see the thick red marks the ropes had made and it looked as if she had been bound any tighter her hands might have come clean off.

 

As she was relishing her freedom, she heard a loud booming noise outside the door and the door handle began to turn. Quickly, she ran and hid under Umbridge’s desk. She had only been hidden for a moment when the door to Umbridge’s office opened. The desk was not as open as a table and Aria was well hidden from sight on three sides. Facing the door, there was a peephole in the wood, just big enough for Aria to look through. A large man, probably more than six feet tall, had entered the room and closed the door behind him. Aria tried to silence her breathing as she hid from the powerfully built man with a black beard. Her heart beat faster as he crept over to the desk

 

He made his way behind the desk and began opening the drawers and sifting through them. Aria could only see his large feet and a few his large legs, but, thanks to the Liquid Luck, the man did not notice her. He sounded angrier as he continued to look. Finally, Aria heard him whisper something in a gravelly voice that sounded like “Accio locket”. Why would a Ministry employee go into Umbridge’s office and look for a locket? Surely they weren’t speaking of  _ The  _ Locket. Why would Umbridge have a Horcrux? 

 

Then, he made his way to a filing cabinet in the corner. Aria watched him open it slowly, take out a few papers, and then--her clutch! The man examined the clutch carefully before opening it and taking out Aria’s photograph of her and Harry. She found it strange how the man’s fingers lingered on the picture. Why did he care about a photograph from a Christmas party?

 

Just as he put the picture back in the clutch and left it in the cabinet, the doorknob began to turn. Aria looked back through the peephole in the desk. Another man had entered the room. A man with long black hair and a beard striped with silver whom Aria recognized as Pius Thicknesse. Aria knew him as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, but with the Minister of Magic being dead, she imagined that Thicknesse may have been promoted. Thicknesse did not seem to notice anyone else in the room as he did not say anything to the tall man that had been searching for the locket. Aria turned to where the man had been standing, but he was not there. In fact, he was not anywhere in Aria’s line of vision. It was like he had simply disappeared. Aria looked back through the peephole. Thicknesse was now examining the ropes that had previously been bonding Aria. He clutched the ropes angrily and then stormed from the room.

 

Aria paused a moment, just to make sure that no one else was about to enter the office, and when she felt it to be right, she crept out from behind the desk and went straight to the filing cabinet. She pulled out her clutch, opened it, and retrieved her wand. It felt wonderful to hold it in her hand again after so long. She was sure she would be using it soon, as she was an escapee in the Ministry of Magic which she now had to find a way out of.

 

She took a deep breath, and opened the door of the office a smidge, not knowing what to expect. She peered out and was surprised to see that most of the room was covered in green smoke. It looked as if a dungbomb had gone off. Perhaps luck really was on her side. It was the perfect diversion as she made her way to where the lifts were at the end of the hall. Green smoke made it impossible to see around any corners which were good in the sense that people could not see her coming and bad as it worked vise versa. When she reached the lift, it was full of people and she had to quickly get out of sight, with her back against the wall. The tricky part was getting onto a lift accompanied by no one and getting off a lift while people weren’t getting on. Both of which were longshots.

 

“Come on, Felix,” she whispered to herself. But every time a lift came up, it was always full of people, who luckily didn’t get off because they saw the green smoke and decided against it. Aria waited for what seemed like ten minutes. Finally, an empty lift reached the floor she was on. It would seem that rumors of the green smoke had spread. Aria made a run for the lift and entered it and the gates quickly shut. The lift quickly shot back with a jerk and Aria had to hold on tight. She could feel the potion wearing off as she was running out of ideas of what to do next. After all, it had only been the tiniest drop and it had sat in the vial all summer. As the lift neared the floor of the Atrium, Aria clutched her wand, preparing for the worst.

 

She expected someone to recognize her, that people were on the lookout for the escaped girl who aided Undesirable Num. 1. But, when she reached the Atrium, people were running in chaos; no one even seemed to recognize her. They were pushing to get into the lifts, panic on their faces. No one was shouting, “It’s Aria Ashborn!” they were shouting, “It’s Harry Potter!”. Harry? In the Ministry? The exits were not too far away and Aria began to run towards them. As she neared them, they began closing. She then realized that she was only one of five people running towards the exits while everyone else ran the opposite way. In front of her a little ways away was a small, wispy witch; a short, ferrety wizard; another wizard Aria couldn’t see because he was behind Yaxley, a tall, pale blonde wizard whom Aria recognized to be a Death Eater. He was chasing the three in front of him it seemed as Aria struggled to catch up. Then, Yaxley shifted a tad and Aria could see that the wizard she had not yet identified was Harry, wearing robes much too big for him. He turned his head for a moment and Aria caught his eyes which did not have glasses in front of them. Her heart leaped.

 

Now, Aria was running full speed after the four of them, she did not have time to wonder whether the other two were somehow Ron and Hermione. She was full of adrenaline, determined to catch up and be reunited with Harry. But the exits were closing faster than they could run and Yaxley was on their tail. Then, Aria remembered the wand in her hand. She shot a Stunner at Yaxley but missed his heels by inches. Yaxley now became aware of her and shot a spell back, but also missed. Then, the witch in the front came to an exit that had not yet been closed and, followed closely by Aria and the other three had jumped into the exit and disappeared. 

 

Aria had reached out and grabbed onto something when she jumped and quickly realized that it was Yaxley robes she was holding onto. Her body twisted and she felt the familiar sensation of apparation and she felt like she was going to be sick. For a moment, they had stopped moving. Aria had only soon recognized the stoop in front of Grimmauld Place when Yaxley was hit with a flash of purple. Aria grabbed onto the next bit of clothing she could find but Yaxley had then grabbed onto her as they all apparated once more. Then, there was another flash of purple light and Aria felt her back land on crunchy, hard ground.

 

She was no longer holding onto anybody, and she was no longer apparating. She was winded as she slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring up at trees. She felt the crunchiness around her and knew that she was laying on top of leaves. Then, it all came back to her. The Ministry, Harry, apparating, Yaxley...She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. But Harry and the others were nowhere in sight. She was in a small clearing, her wand and clutch not far from where she had landed and she picked them up. She recognized the place but she could not put her finger on where exactly she knew it from. Then, she heard someone gasping for breath from behind her. Her heart leapt with excitement again. Could it be Harry? Or Ron? Or Hermione? She quickly made her way towards where the sound was coming from.

 

But, it was not one of her friends. Yaxley, lay on the forest floor, blood pooling from his arm. It looked as if he had been splinched. His blonde hair was askew and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Aria made her way to him. As she heard her feet crunch the leaves, she realized that she was only wearing one shoe. She held her wand up to Yaxley. She could not kill him, it was not in her nature. But she couldn’t leave him here. What if her friends were somewhere around? Instead, she uttered, “Obliviate”.

 

As soon as she had said it, there was a silvery glow from the tip of her wand and Yaxley’s face became pale. His eyes seemed to gloss over and his expression was blank. Aria knew this meant she had done her job. Now, she just had to get him somewhere in case someone came looking for him. She looked around at the forest and then it occurred to her where she was. This had been where the tents had been set up four years ago at the Quidditch World Cup. This had been where she had first become friends with Harry Potter. She smiled at the thought but then quickly remembered that she had to get rid of Yaxley.

 

So, with her clutch in her held in her armpit, she laid her hand on Yaxley’s shoulder and apparated to an with him to Spinner’s End, the first place that came to mind and also the last place anyone would look for her. There, she propped the distorted Yaxley against the brick wall of a grimey alleyway and promptly apparated back to the clearing. The sun was now setting on what seemed like such a long day. But she had to look for her friends. She had been so close to Harry, maybe even grabbed onto his cloak, she wasn’t about to give up now. She had to look for him.

 

Then, she did just that. She felt like she had walked the entire forest by the time night fell and found no signs of her friends. Though she shouted their names over and over, she could not find them. Had the disappeared somewhere else? Were they hidden very well? Had Harry notice Aria at all or did she imagine it? She kicked leaves in frustration when she reached the tall, bony tree she had passed at least eight times. It was too dark to continue her search, she knew that. She then changed into a fresh pair of clothes for the first time in months. It felt good to finally wear jeans again instead of being in a dress stained with blood.

 

“Salvio Hexia,” she began to cast the protective enchantments around herself so that she’d be hidden, “Protego Totalum.” As she did so, she could not help the tears that began to well up in her eyes. She had come so close and now she was alone once more. When she finished the enchantments, she got as comfortable as she could, and cried herself to sleep in the lonely forest at night.

  
  



	8. A Place to Hide

It took Aria a moment to realize where she was when she woke up the next morning. The familiar crunchiness of the leaves brought back memories from the previous night and how close she had gotten to reaching her friends. She sat up and almost instantly felt the sharp pain in her stomach that indicated hunger. But she didn’t quite know what to do about it. Then, her thoughts went to Yaxley. In a rush to look for Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the forest the previous night, she had quickly obliviated Yaxley and stowed him away in an empty alley. What had become of him? Through all this, her head was reeling and she felt quite ill. Her head felt like it was about to burst. She decided that the first thing she would do would be to go back to the alley she had left Yaxley and make sure he had been found. Then, she would have to find food there. After all, Spinner’s End had to have a market, right?

 

She turned on the spot so that the fall forest disappeared and a wet, grey alley was in its place. It had apparently rained hard the previous night and the grey clouds above threatened to cry again. Aria was both pleased and nervous to see that Yaxley had gone. She was surprised to see that in his place her own face stared up at her from a crumpled up Daily Prophet. Aria looked around to make sure no one had spotted her and knelt down to read the paper. It read:

 

‘Wanted: An Undesirable by the name of Aria Ashborn. For: Not attending her trial, aiding Undesirable No 1. Multiple times including an escape from the Ministry of Magic, and possibly aiding in the escape of multiple muggle-borns from their respective trials at the Ministry. 8.000 galleons on her head.’

 

She was not surprised to see this. She was, however, surprised to see what was on the next page of the Prophet. Hogwarts school graced the page but it did not look like the school Aria had come to know as her home. It had the same walls and bricks and layout but it looked cold and foreboding. Then, Aria read the heading.

 

“Snape’s headmaster?!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared down at the photograph in his hands. Aria and he both looked so happy that Christmas. Harry remembered how he felt that night and how in love he was with her. It was Harry’s turn to keep watch. He had agreed to do so gladly. Anything to get away from the racket that was Ron’s portable radio. Besides, he needed to be alone with his thoughts. The Horcrux seemed to beat against his chest like it had a heart, a soul.

 

“Harry, I’ve made tea,” said Hermione, kindly, stepping out from the tent.

 

“She was right there with us.” Harry said, “We were so close.”

 

“I know.” said Hermione, her voice soothing, “But she’s strong. I’m sure she’s safe.”

 

Harry turned to her. He didn’t care that she was sad, hungry, and scared like he was. He was angry that Aria was sad, hungry, and scared and it was all Hermione's fault. “Maybe if you hadn’t blasted her off-”

 

“I told you it was an accident!” Hermione retorted, her hair was bushier than ever as she hadn’t brushed it in weeks as they had been traveling, “Yaxley had hold on us! I had to act!”

 

Harry scoffed and paused a moment before speaking. “How long till Ron can apparate?”

 

Hermione looked taken back by this sudden change of subject. “I don’t know.” Harry rolled his eyes at this which Hermione caught.

 

“I’m doing all I can,” she said sternly.

 

“Well you aren’t doing enough!” shouted Harry, standing up.

 

“Take it off!” Hermione shouted fiercely, “Take it off! Now!” Harry reluctantly took the locket off from around his neck and placed it in the palm of Hermione’s hand. His blood slowly ceased boiling and his breathing became normal once more.

 

“Better?” she asked.

 

“Loads,” said Harry and Hermione turned to leave to go back in the tent. “I know it was an accident. I’m sorry.” Hermione stopped in her tracks. She turned and nodded.

 

“It’s cold.” she said, feeling the locket in her hand, “Even though it’s been lying against your skin for days.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Aria traveled for days and then weeks and soon it had been a month. She barely ate enough food to get by a day. She’d found herself stealing from nearby villages and she had taught herself to hunt and cook rabbits. When she was near running water she ate fish, though she hated seafood. Her appearance had suffered greatly. Her wavy brown hair was untamed and often put into a ponytail. She knew how skinny she must look without proper nutrients. She only had a few changes of clothes and she switched them out as often as she could. 

 

Every night, she found herself looking at the picture of her and Harry and trying to come up with a plan. But she didn’t know what to do. She was wanted. Anywhere she went she’d out the others in danger. If she went to Hogwarts, she’d surely die. She had no way of finding Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Everything seemed hopeless. Then, it was October and Aria still had gotten nowhere. She felt like she was losing her sanity.

 

One night, it had been raining horribly and she had taken shelter in a tunnel near an abandoned trailer park. She had her arms around her legs and truthfully, she had no idea where she was. She was shivering from head to toe. She took out her clutch and opened it. A flash of light graced her eye. Curious, she slid her hand into the clutch. Then, she remembered the lens and took it out. She wanted to curse Dumbledore’s name for giving her the most useless item ever. She looked at it and saw the reflection of her own green eye. She tried looking through it, nothing. Then, she thought she saw something change but it happened so quick that she couldn’t register what had happened. Suddenly, it happened again. Aria’s green eye was replaced momentarily by a bright blue eye and wrinkled face. She jumped.

 

“No…,” she said aloud, “I must be mental.” Her heart was beating fast. She had to have imagined it right? Dumbledore was surely not looking at her through his lens. 

 

She took a deep breath, “But, if I’m not, and it really is you, please help me.” When nothing happened, Aria put the lens back in her purse. “Yep. I’m crazy,” she said to herself and not too soon after that, she went to sleep.

 

It was often hard to fall asleep on the journey with hunger pains waking her up and splitting headaches as a result of having no food. But for some reason, perhaps the pitter patter on the tunnel, it was easy to fall asleep that night--and even easier to be woken up.

 

“Hello Miss.” said a shy, high-pitched voice in the darkness. Aria opened her eyes to see great tennis ball-shaped eyes leaning over. She yelped and jumped to her feet. The elf jumped as well. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Aria slowly made out the creature.

 

“D-Dobby!” she yelped, “Dobby? Dobby! What are you doing here?” The elf, with droopy, bat-like ears, only came up to Aria’s knee though he wore two or three tea cozies on his head that gave him extra height. He also wore great red boots and long striped socks.

 

“Dobby is helping you, of course.” said Dobby, “Why are you all alone?”

 

“I’m on the run.” said Aria, still trying to grasp the situation, “Death Eaters and Snatchers are everywhere. Vo-”

 

“No no!” cried Dobby, wrapping his arms around Aria’s waist, “Must not say You-Know-Who’s name, Miss!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s very bad, Miss.” replied Dobby, releasing his hold on Aria, “Dobby was told it is how they track people.”

 

“Wow. It’s a good thing I’ve had no reason to talk.”

 

“Where is Harry Potter, Miss?” asked the elf, “Dobby thought you would be with him.”

 

“That’s the problem, Dobby.” said Aria, sitting down so that she was more his height, “That’s why I need help. I’ve been out here all alone for weeks. Can you find them?”

 

“Dobby will try, Miss.” said the elf confidently giving Aria the boost of hope that she needed, “Not to worry.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, genuinely.

 

“Not a problem, Miss.” Dobby smiled, “Dobby is always happy to serve a friend of Harry Potter.” And with a crack, Dobby had disappeared. While Aria had needed the elf to go and search for her friends, she had rather enjoyed having a familiar face around. She hoped he would come back soon. 

 

Now, it was rather hard to fall back asleep. Aria was excited. The prospect of seeing Harry again soon gave her a burst of energy, like everything would be okay. She thought she perhaps would not die alone in the woods. That night, she dreamt for the first time in quite a while.

 

She was back at Hogwarts, standing in awe of a regal hippogriff, Buckbeak, as Hagrid taught the third years Care of Magical Creatures. To her left, was Draco Malfoy, making out with a shiny green apple. To her right, were her best friends: Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They did not notice Aria. They rarely had during third year, but this did not bother her. It was right before everything changed; right before they all became best friends; before things got complicated. She admired Harry’s courage as he volunteered to take a ride on the Hippogriff which had suddenly turned blue. All she wanted more than anything was to fly away on a Hippogriff, and not have a care in the world...

 

“Miss!” came the high-pitched squeak causing Aria to jolt out of her dream. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the morning light.

 

“Dobby!” she cried, catching her breath, “Do you always have to scare me awake?”

 

“I’m terribly sorry, Miss.” Dobby said, taking one tea cozy off his head and winging it in his hands nervously, “Dobby did not mean to scare. Only to bring news.”

 

“News?” Aria could feel her heart leaping, “You mean you’ve found them? Harry, Ron, and Hermione?”

 

“Dobby could not find Harry Potter.” Dobby squeaked, “Dobby is truly sorry. Bad Dobby!” Dobby then started banging his head repeatedly into the tunnel wall. Aria jumped up and grabbed the elf by his shoulders.

 

“That’s okay, that’s okay, Dobby!” she said, getting him to stop hurting himself, “But you did come to tell me something?”

 

“Yes,” the elf sniffled, “Dobby did manage to find Harry Potter’s Wheezy.”

 

“Wheezy?” Aria pondered, “You--Do you mean Ron? Please, Dobby, take me to him!”

 

“Of course, Miss,” said Dobby with a small smile that made Aria’s heart leap with joy. She gathered her few belongings and stood up. She couldn’t wait to see one of her best friends again and to tell him all that she’s been through. Dobby held out his small hand for Aria and she took it eagerly. Before she knew it, they were apparating. Elf-apparition had a much smoother quality to it, Aria thought. Perhaps she thought this because of how excited she was to reach her destination. 

 

When her feet settled on the solid ground, Aria let go of the elf’s cool hand. They were now outside a pub with a chilly breeze settling in. Aria looked to Dobby as if to say “is he in there?” and Dobby nodded. Aria was just about to burst through the door when she heard an ugly voice.

 

“What’s your name, then?” he demanded, rather than asked. Aria, with her hand pressed to the wooden door that only required a push, changed her mind and decided to look through the window. Only three men were inside. Ron was being cornered by two, stingy men. One had messy, shoulder-length hair and one of them had a tattoo of a hippogriff on his bald head. Both had their wands drawn to Ron.

 

“Shunpike.” Ron said at last, “Stan.”

 

“No, no.” said the bald man, “See we know a Stan Shunpike and he looks nothin like yourself.”

 

“I’m a different Stan.” said Ron, and Aria noticed him pulling his wand from his  back pocket “See it’s short for--expelliarmus!” The bald man was disarmed and Aria pulled her wand out and burst into the pub.

 

The other man turned to her, “Incarc-”

 

“Stupefy!” she shouted and the other man was blasted into the path of the bald man and they were both knocked into a table, unconscious.

 

“Aria? Dobby?” said Ron, his eyes glistening. Quickly, Aria made her way into his arms, unable to contain her excitement. 

 

“We thought you were dead! And then you weren’t! And then we lost you when we apparated!” Ron was saying as he squeezed her even tighter. Aria did not want to let go, for fear of being alone again.

 

“Wait, why aren’t you with Harry and Hermione?” she asked when they finally let go.

 

“Long story,” Ron said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“You and me both.” chuckled Aria. She wasn’t aware that chuckling was something she could still do.

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“It’s all thanks to Dobby.” Aria smiled, turning to the elf, “Thank you so much.”

 

“It is Dobby’s pleasure, Miss.” said Dobby, taking the top tea cozy off his head and bowing the both of them. As he did so, the other tea cozies stacked on his head fell to the floor. Dobby hurried to pick them up. “Er- goodbye.” Once he had them all, he disapparated.

 

“Bye.” laughed Ron. Aria suddenly remembered the two unconscious men in the pub.

 

“Who are they?” she asked.

 

“Snatchers.” said Ron, “Surely you’ve heard of them? They round up Muggle-borns and anyone else who has broken their laws.”

 

“I know what they are.” she Aria cooly, “ We can’t stay here. They’ll wake up.”

  
“I know where we can stay.” said Ron with a smile, “I was just on my way to it.” He held out his hand for her and Aria was overzealous to take it. He waited a moment before disapparating and Aria was able to study his face. There were dark bags under his eyes and his freckles were hidden by a five o’clock shadow. Aria wondered if she looked as bad as him.


	9. Shell Cottage

When Aria opened her eyes, she and Ron were standing on soft, cold sand and a salty breeze rustled her hair. They were on a cliff, overlooking the majestic sea which sounded to Aria like the breathing of a great slumbering creature with the ebb and flow of the tide coming in and out. Not too far in the distance, was a cottage, embedded with shells and whitewashed, towards the edge of the cliff.

 

    Before Aria had a chance to ask where they were, Bill Weasley emerged from the cottage followed by his wife, Fleur. Aria hadn't seen either of them since their wedding.

 

          “Ron! Aria!” Bill shouted as he hugged his brother.

 

           “Aria!” cried Fleur taking Aria by surprise when she wrapped her arms around her, “We thought you were dead!”

 

           “What is this place asked Aria as the four of them walked across the beach towards the cottage.

 

           “It belonged to our aunt.” said Bill, “Now it’s our home or more of a safe house, I reckon.”

 

“Please, come in." said Fleur opening the door to their home. Aria and Ron followed the couple in.

 

The sitting room was quaint with only an old sofa with feathers poking out of its side and a wobbly wooden chair. It was obvious Bill and Fleur had not been expecting guests but rather been in the middle of fixing the place up. Aria could tell this by the broom slowly sweeping in the corner and the feather duster dusting the mantle of the small fireplace. The many windows brought light upon the wooden floorboards and made the dust glow like snow.

 

Aria and Ron took a seat on the sofa and floor sat next to them. The wooden chair across from them wobbled a bit as Bill sat down upon it.

 

“Is everyone okay?” Ron asked almost immediately, “What happened after we left?”

 

“They tortured us for information.” said Bill, calming his brother, “Dad took the Cruciatus curse pretty badly, but he’s alright. Charlie got stunned but he was alright as well.” Bill turned to Aria as Ron processed this information, “After they took you, Aria, they let us go. We all thought you were dead. Mum was crying her eyes out.”

 

Aria imagined Mrs. Weasley weeping as if Aria were dead and her son's comforting her. She imagined the family cleaning up the thrashed wedding tent and wondering what had become of Ron, Aria, Harry, and Hermione.

 

“What happened?” Ron asked Aria and she knew Bill and Fleur were wondering the same thing.

 

She cleared her throat,  “They tortured me for information on where you were but I didn’t have any.”

 

“So they decided to use you as bait instead,” Ron said. Aria nodded solemnly.

 

“Zat’s how we knew you were alive.” said Fleur, “I'll make some tea.” She rose from the couch and hurried off towards a door Aria assumed led to the kitchen.

 

“But where did _you_ go?” Aria turned to Ron, “You were attacked by Death Eaters.”

 

“Yeah, at a cafe.” said Ron, “Wait--how’d you know?”

 

“I watched Bellatrix send them.”

 

“Lupin said they had tracked you,” said Bill.

 

“But how?” asked Ron.

 

Aria suddenly remembered what Dobby had said, “Did you say You-Know-Who’s name?”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s taboo.” said Bill, “It’s how they track people.”

 

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “Bloody good to know that now.” Fleur then returned with her tea, her sheet of silvery blonde hair floating behind her.

 

“Anyway,” Bill continued as Fleur passed out the tea, “after Dad knew you were safe at Grimmauld Place he focused his efforts into getting Aria out of the trial.”

 

“He did?”  Aria asked, her tea threatening to spell from the teacup.

 

“Well, of course.” said Bill, “You’re family. But no such luck. He thought he’d try to break you out but then you’d done it yourself.”  Aria’s heart began to warm at Bill's words about how the Weasleys thought of her as family. If only she knew and those terrible days at Malfoy Manor that she wasn't truly alone.

 

“Zen ze news zat Harry and you had escaped from ze Ministry…” continued Fleur, “we were so scared!”

 

“I’ve been on the run since,”  Aria said, deciding her tea was finally cool enough and taking a sip.

 

“Us too,”  said Ron, doing the same.

 

“Why aren’t Hermione and Harry with you?”  asked Bill. There it was, the elephant in the room. Aria, Bill, and Fleur all leaned on the edge of their seats to listen to what Ron had to say.

 

Ron hesitated, “We-erm-got separated. Anyway, is there a chance I could take a bath?” He set his teacup down and sprang from the couch rather quickly.

 

“But of course.” said Fleur, “I’m sure you two need your rest.” She then showed Ron up to the bathroom. Bill and Aria exchanged glances, both knowing Ron well enough to know he was hiding something.

 

That evening Aria enjoyed her first real meal in quite some time. It wasn't much as Fleur kept telling her over and over again but Aria was just grateful to have a warm meal on the table. The supper consisted of meatloaf and sourdough bread.  Aria wanted to dig in like an animal but decided against this at first. She changed her mind when she saw how ravenous Bill's eating was. Of course, this was due to Grayback attacking him at the end of the school term. Ron did not join them for dinner but rather kept to himself upstairs in the guest room he and Aria would be sharing that night.

 

After dinner, it was Aria’s turn to take a nice warm shower. Once in the bathroom, she got the first look at her appearance in the mirror since the wedding. She had bags under her eyes as well and she was extremely peaky. Her hair was stringy and oily. Aria hated the way she looked and knew that one shower would not be able to fix months of strain on her body. It sure did feel nice, though. The warm water against her bare back was like a warm blanket being wrapped around her on a cold, winter’s eve. When she was finished, she was greeted with warm pajamas and a warm bed to sleep in. There were two beds in the cramped guest bedroom and once Fleur had shown her to it, she bid both her and Ron goodnight.

 

Ron did not speak to Aria at all as she turned out the light and climbed into her bed. She assumed he had gone to bed early. But, as Aria lay awake, staring at the ceiling, the same question kept popping into her head, forbidding her to sleep. It had been far too long since she felt safe and had someone to talk to.

 

“Ron.” she whispered, breaking the silence, “Are you asleep?” Aria sighed when Ron did not say anything.

 

“Yes.” he said sarcastically after a moment, “What’s up?”

 

Aria felt her words failing her. She so desperately wanted to ask what happened with him, Ron, and Hermione. “What do you think is going to happen?”

 

“With finding Harry and Hermione or in general?”

 

“In general, I guess.”

 

“I don’t know,” Ron whispered.

 

“It’s scary…” Aria replied, “not knowing.”

 

“Yeah, it is,” said Ron. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Aria continued staring up at the ceiling, lips trembling from the ominous discussion.

 

“So,” she cleared her throat, “did you find the locket?”

 

“Yeah,” Ron said quickly, thankful for the change of subject, “Umbridge had it the whole time.”

 

“So that was you in Umbridge’s office!” Aria exclaimed. “Did you use polyjuice potion?”

 

“Yes, but it was Harry in the office, actually.” said Ron, “Wait, how did you know that?”

 

“I saw him but I didn’t know it was him,” said Aria. She thought back to how close she was to Harry in the moment. If only she knew it was him, she could’ve made it with Ron, Harry, and Hermione to begin with instead of spending so much time in exile.

 

“Seems like I’m always just missing you.” she continued, “Did you destroy it?”

 

“No.” said Ron, “We didn’t have anything to destroy it with. But it’s maddening that thing. The locket. It does something to your soul. Brings out the worst bits in you. I’m not myself when I’m wearing it. That’s why I left. Harry and I had a row. I wanted to go back but I couldn’t find them.” Aria could not see Ron in the darkness, but she knew he probably looked how he felt.

 

“Well, I’m glad we found each other.” Aria replied, “Or else I’d probably be dead. I was so hungry that I thought I was hallucinating when Dobby found me.”

 

“I’ve been there to a few times,” said Ron.

 

They talked for the rest of the night, but not about where they’d been and what they were doing. It was strange to Aria that Ron almost seemed to be avoiding it. She had to accept that the little bit that he told her was all she was going to get. Instead, they talked about what they’d be doing if they were at school. They’d be sleeping in their dormitories, excited for the snow to begin falling. The next morning they would eat a feast for breakfast with sausage, eggs, and hashbrowns. Instead of studying for their N.E.W.T.S after Transfiguration, they’d pay Hagrid a visit. Hermione would scold them but the two of them and Harry would convince her to take a break and they’d have a wonderful afternoon.

 

Ron and Aria fell asleep with these thoughts in their mind that seeped into their dreams. The weeks that followed were not anything like days at Hogwarts, but still far better than the days Aria spent alone, on the run. Snow did not fall even as November crept in. There were no feasts for breakfast, but Aria and Ron were still very thankful to Bill and Fleur who were providing all they could. There was no Hagrid to visit, Transfiguration to attend, or Hermione to tell them to study. Ron remarked more than once that he’d rather have Hermione shouting at him to open a book than not be there at all. Hogwarts, their home, seemed so far away from the small cottage on the cliff.

 

But Hogwarts wasn’t the only thing that felt distant to Aria. Ron sulked quite often. He’d spend hours in his room or the sitting room listening to an old radio. There was a secret program hosted by Lee Jordan called Potterwatch that would play every once in a while should the listener be tuned into the right station with the right password. Lee, went by the codename River on the program, for safety. Ron listened for updates on his family and any word on Harry and Hermione. He barely parted from the radio and even when he wasn’t listening to it, he wasn’t very present.

 

“Happy birthday!” said Bill to Aria on her 18th birthday in mid-November. Bill, Fleur, and Aria were seated around the kitchen table, partaking in sweet bread. The door to the sitting was open and through it, Aria could see Ron, lying on the couch, the radio playing at his side.

 

“Thank you.” Aria said to Fleur, trying to tune out the loud static that would come from the radio every thirty seconds, “This means a lot.”

 

“We deedn’t have the means to go and get you a real present but, we thought you’d like zis.” said Fleur, kindly, passing Aria a small box. Inside it, was a beautiful, white shell bracelet that Aria knew to be Fleurs.

 

“Oh Fleur.” Aria said, taking the bracelet out of the box, “You don’t have to give me your bracelet. Really, it’s okay.”

 

“Please.” Fleur said, rejecting Aria’s attempt to hand the strung shells back, “I have many more. Zis one suits you.” The static and voices of on the radio increased as Ron turned up the volume.

 

“Ron,” Bill called, in slight annoyance but Ron did not seem to have heard him.

 

“Thanks for the humor, Rodent.” Aria heard Lee Jordan’s voice saying to Fred aka Rodent, “Alright, that’s it for this broadcast. We don’t know when we’ll be back but the password will be Hedwig. This is River reminding you to keep safe and keep faith. Till next time.”

 

“Ron,” Bill said again, beginning to stand up.

 

“It’s okay,” Aria said, forcing a smile. Bill sat back down reluctantly and went back to eating his sweet cake. Fleur sighed before going to close the door to the kitchen so that the radio was muffled.

 

It didn’t take long over the next few weeks for Aria to stop saying ‘It’s okay’ whenever Ron shut down. Aria wasn’t sure if it had been from being stuffed in a small cottage together for so long or the fact that Ron was angry for whatever row he had with Harry, but he and Aria would frequently get into arguments.

 

One day, Ron and Aria had argued so much about the radio that Ron had decided to pack his things and leave. He had gotten two steps outside the door when Aria had changed his mind.

 

“We can’t do anything just sitting here!” shouted Ron, over the sound of the waves from the sea below.

 

“Where else are we going to go?” Aria replied, “We have absolutely no leads.” After hearing this, Ron had stormed back inside. Fleur had told Aria to give it time and that Ron was just frustrated from being cooped up. Fleur must have missed that Aria was frustrated too, just much better at hiding it.

 

“What do you zeek?” said Fleur one December day, trying to keep Aria’s mind off of Ron. She greeted her in the hall with a blue baby onesie that she had knit.

 

“Cute.” said Aria, who had just finished in the restroom and was surprised to see Fleur in the hall, “But, who is it for?”

 

“Ze little Baby Lupin!” Fleur exclaimed.

 

“Baby Lupin?” Aria repeated, “Tonks is pregnant?”

 

“Oh but I forgot you do not know!” squealed Fleur and then both girls squealed together.

 

“Yeah I had kind of been cut off from society for a while.” joked Aria.

 

“Well, now you know!” Fleur laughed. This bit of good news rekindled some hope in Aria that she had very much been lacking and when Christmas came, Aria decided it was time to make amends with Ron.

 

She found him sitting on the edge of the cliff with his feet dangling. The radio sat behind him but was softly playing “O Children” by Nick Cave rather than meaningless static. Bill and Fleur were inside, no doubt having found some mistletoe to commemorate their first Christmas together as husband and wife.

 

“Happy Christmas,” Aria said, taking a seat next to him.

 

“Happy Christmas.” Ron replied with a smirk, “Hope we live to see next year’s.”

 

“I was just thinking,” Aria began, “do you remember when we first met?”

 

“First year?” Ron replied, “I’m guessing at the sorting ceremony?”

 

Aria smiled, “No, I mean actually met. Like said, ‘hi my name is…’.”

 

“I don’t remember.”

 

“I do.” Aria recalled, staring off at the distant ocean horizon, “No one told me that the password had changed for Gryffindor Tower. So I’m standing there at the entrance and the Fat Lady is making fun of me, then you and Harry walk up. Still don’t remember?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“You said ‘it’s alright’ and gave the password for me.” Aria went on, “I thanked you and I just remember thinking how kind you were. I know it wasn’t a big deal to you, but for me back then...a small act of kindness went a long way. No one was really all that kind to me.”

 

“What made you bring it up?” asked Ron, as a salty breeze passed through.

 

“Just wanted to remind you why you are my friend.” Aria replied, now looking Ron in the eyes, “You’re kind, you’re loyal, you’re you. Don’t beat yourself up about whatever happened with Harry and Hermione.”

 

“Thanks.” Ron replied, “I’m sorry I’ve been so distant.” Aria nodded and offered Ron a smile which he returned.

 

“That lens prove to be useful yet?” Ron asked after a moment. Aria had not even noticed that she had been playing with the lens and running it through her fingers. It had just become a habit.

 

“Not sure,” she said, putting the lens back in her shoe. “Well, there was...but you’ll think I’m mad.”

 

“What?” Ron asked and Aria wondered if she should have mentioned anything at all, “What?”

 

“I thought…” she started wearily, “I thought I saw Dumbledore’s eye reflected in it.”

 

“That is mad,” Ron said to which Aria responded by playfully hitting him.

 

“You know what would be really mental?” she asked.

 

“What?”

 

Aria pointed to the large glowing orb sinking lower and lower into the sea, “I wonder if the deluminator could capture the sun.”

 

“I’m not going to try.” Ron joked, pulling the deluminator from his pocket and running it in his hand as Aria had with the lens.

 

“Ron. Ron. Ron.” Aria and Ron heard almost like a whisper. They both stood up quickly and looked around but there was no one there.

 

“Hermione?” Ron asked, his eyebrows raised in hope and confusion

 

“Ron.” Hermione’s voice whispered again.

 

“It’s coming from the deluminator.” Aria pointed at the device in Ron’s hand. He looked down at it in confusion. Why was Hermione’s voice coming from the deluminator? Then, without truly knowing why, Ron clicked it. As soon as he did so, a blue glowing orb came from the device and floated in front of the two of them.

 

“Woah,” said Ron, looking like he wanted to touch the thing that kept on whispering his name. Before he could, however, it touched him. It went straight through his chest and came out the other side. Ron closed his eyes as if taking in the event. Then, he swiftly turned on his feet and began the path to the cottage.

 

“What are you doing?” Aria exclaimed.

 

“It’ll take us to them.” said Ron, with confidence Aria had rarely seen in him, “Come on, grab your things.” Aria did not have much choice but to trust and follow him. The blue orb followed them back into the cottage, frightening both Bill and Fleur. Ron explained what he could to his brother and sister-in-law before him and Aria quickly packed their things. All the while, the blue orb stayed in the sitting room. Aria thanked Bill and Fleur for everything and bid them goodbye before...well she wasn’t really sure what she was doing but Ron seemed to have a pretty clear idea.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Aria asked when they both had bags over their shoulders and were standing in front of the blue orb once more.

 

“Yes,” said Ron, bathed in blue light. He then took Aria’s hand and touched the blue orb with the other. The next thing both of them new, shell cottage was gone, and they were in a near-empty town. It was dark here, far darker than it had been on the beach, but the air was fresh and chilly. There was even snow on the ground. They were near a church, where a choir could be heard singing.

 

They immediately started their search for Harry and Hermione with more hope and determination than they had felt in months. Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, however, much to their disappointment. The blue ball of light had appeared once more.

 

“Ron, they aren’t here,” Aria said after exhausting all their efforts.

 

“We can’t stop,” said Ron, taking Aria’s hand and making his way back towards the blue ball of light. When he touched it, it wasn’t like apparating with a witch or wizard. It was smooth, like apparating with a house elf. This time, they were in a forest, on a hillside, without a clue as to where they were yet again. There was snow upon the ground and in the distance, they could hear a rumbling river. It was dark but must’ve been very close to sunrise.

 

“Okay this time, we split up, cover more ground,” said Ron before taking off in one direction. Aria was tired but was not about to let her hope slip, and so, she took off in the other direction, with her wand lit. She walked and walked and searched for any sign of Harry and Hermione. In the back of her mind, she wondered if the blue orb was a cruel trick, or perhaps just her imagination. If that were true, had her and Ron imagined the same thing? These thoughts ran through her head as she passed the same curved tree three times. After the third time, she realized her mistake and changed her course.

 

Just when she was about to give up and look for Ron, Aria could smell smoke from a fire. Her heart leaped and she picked up the pace, following the smokey scent. It was a risk, to hope that the fire was not one made by Snatchers, but it was the only lead she had. Soon after, Aria came across a small, yellow tent that she would’ve missed had she not gone closer to it. Then, as if it couldn’t have gotten any better, Hermione emerged from the tent, a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

 

“Aria?”

  



	10. The Silver Doe

“Aria, is that really you?” Hermione asked once more, lifting her wand light so that it shone in Aria’s eyes. She looked skeptical but hopeful.

 

“Hermione!” Aria shouted, running to Hermione and flooded with joy, “Hermione! Yes, it’s really me! I’ve been looking for you for months!”

 

“How are you here?” said Hermione in disbelief as tears formed in both their eyes.

 

“Long story but I’m happy to tell it!” Aria exclaimed before wrapping her arms around Hermione who hugged her back even tighter. It was as if they had never been parted; as if just yesterday they were getting dressed for the wedding.

 

“Where’s Harry?” Aria asked when they broke apart. Neither of them could keep the smiles from their faces.

 

“He was keeping watch.” Hermione beamed, “I assumed he went to use the bathroom. He’ll be so happy you’re here. Come in!” Aria followed Hermione eagerly into the yellow tent. It was slightly bigger on the inside. There appeared to be a tiny kitchen, a table, and two sets of bunks. Sticking out from under a pillow on one of the bunks was the mokeskin pouch Aria had given Harry for his birthday. She found her way to it and held it in her hands.

 

“I didn’t even know he brought it with him.” Aria said, but Hermione wasn’t paying attention but rather starting looking for a cauldron in the kitchen.

 

“Would you like some mushroom soup?” she asked, “Sorry, it’s all we’ve got.”

 

“Here.” said Aria, rummaging in her bag for the loaves of bread and packaged meatloaf Fleur had sent her with.

 

“Where did you get that?” Hermione’s jaw dropped when Aria set the food on the table.

 

“Bill and Fleur’s place.” said Aria, taking a seat, “It’s where I’ve been staying for the past few months.” Hermione’s eyes wandered from the food and towards her feet before she took a seat next to Aria.

 

“Aria, about what happened after we escaped the ministry…” Hermione began.

 

“It’s alright.” Aria said, noticing the guilty look on Hermione’s face, “It wasn’t your fault. Yaxley and I ended up in this forest--”

 

“Wait--what forest?”

 

“Er--the one from the Quidditch World Cup, I think?” Aria replied.

 

“That’s where we apparated to!” Hermione exclaimed, “You and Yaxley couldn’t have been far from where the rest of us landed.”

 

“But I couldn’t find you.” Aria recalled, “I looked for hours.”

 

“Protective enchantments.” Hermione replied, “We would’ve had to find you. But we didn’t know you had gotten to the forest and Ron got splinched and--oh! I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s alright Hermione, really it’s alright.” Aria giggled, “I’m here now. I can’t believe I’m here. But, what’s happened to you?”

 

Hermione’s eyes found her shoes again, “Harry and I traveled to Godric’s Hollow.”

 

Now it was Aria’s turn to exclaim, “Godric’s Hollow?! Are you mad? It means something to Harry. That’s exactly where You-Know-Who would expect you to go!”

 

“I know.” Hermione said, “It wasn’t my first choice.”

 

“Tell me you at least used Polyjuice Potion?”

 

“We did but it didn’t really work.” Hermione continued, as light from the morning sun began to shine through the thin fabric of the tent, “We were attacked there.”

 

“What?”

 

“It was the snake.” Hermione explained, “She was disguised as Bathilda Bagshot. We thought she might have the Sword of Gryffindor.”

 

“The Sword?”

 

“It can destroy Horcruxes.” Hermione smiled, “The only issue is, we don’t have it. Where’s Harry? He should’ve been back by now?”

 

“Maybe Ron’s found him.” Aria replied.

 

“Ron’s here?”

 

“Hermione!” came a voice from outside of the tent that Aria knew all too well.

 

“Harry?” Aria gasped.

 

It was as if her heart stopped. The air caught in her throat and she felt herself gasping for breath. She wouldn't have believed it if Hermione's head hadn’t turned in the direction of the sound as well. Aria couldn't get up fast enough. Tears welled up in her eyes and a smile spread across her face as she burst from the tent. The thought of hugging him again was the strongest thought keeping her alive through all the torture, the starvation, and the nights alone.

 

The excitement rushed through her as if someone had poured warm water on her head. With Hermione following her, Aria rushed through the early morning snow. Then she saw him, a few feet away. He stopped in his tracks as words failed. Ron stood nearby but all Aria could see was Harry. His long-sleeve shirt clung to him and his hair, soaked. Aria could see Harry’s small gasp in the thick, cold air. It was only a few seconds that they stared at each other in disbelief before jumping into each other's arms

 

“You’re mental!” he said into her shoulder as he lifted her off her feet, “Absolutely mental! What are you doing here?” He set her back down and they broke. Aria felt a tear of joy fall down her cheek.

 

“I’m here for you.” she beamed, putting one hand on his cheek.

 

“No…” he said though his expression seemed to contradict him. As she was closer to him now, Aria could see a shiny tear through Harry’s stubble. His hair was overgrown and there were dark circles under his eyes, but he was smiling. “No...it’s-”

 

“Dangerous?” Aria laughed, tears still in both of their eyes, “Harry Potter, I’ve been to hell and back to get here. I’ve seen the danger. I’ve almost died a handful of times. I’m in this for the long run.”

 

He didn’t dare contradict her. Instead, he kissed her as he had never kissed her before. It was as if the war, the cold, the sadness, and everything else had melted away. For that moment, it was just the two of them, bursting with joy and laughter, from just being together again. When they broke, Harry put his arm around Aria’s shoulder, as if he’d never let go. Meanwhile, Ron, with a sword in his hand, was looking hopefully to Hermione as if expecting the same treatment.

 

“Hey.” he said with a smile, his hair also wet.

 

Hermione did not look so enthusiastic. Instead of hugging Ron, she marched up to him, took his bag from his shoulder, and started hitting him with it. “You -- complete -- arse -- Ronald -- Weasley!” she said between hits, “You crawl back here after all these months and say,‘Hey?’”  She turned fiercely to Harry, “Where’s my wand? Harry, where’s my wand!”

 

Harry let go of Aria and backed away from Hermione, “I don’t know?”

 

“Harry Potter, you give me my wand!” she shouted.

 

“How come he’s got your wand?” Ron asked, drawing Hermione’s attention back to him.

 

“Never mind why he’s got my wand --” Hermione replied but stopped in her tracks when she noticed the open golden locket dangling from Ron’s one hand and the sword in his other. “What is that? You destroyed it? And exactly how is it you have the Sword of Gryffindor?”

 

“It’s a long story.” said Harry, making his way back to Aria’s side.

 

“Don’t think this changes anything.” Hermione said coldly to Ron.

 

“No, of course not.” Ron replied, waving the sword around as he spoke, “I only destroyed a bloody freaking Horcrux! Why would that change anything! Do you know what it was like for me to hear those words coming from you! To see you doing those things --”

 

“What happened out there?” Aria asked.

 

“It’s a long story.” Harry told her.

 

“Look, I wanted to come back the minute I’d left.” Ron began, “That’s when Aria found me. We stayed at Bill and Fleur’s for a while because...well, we didn’t know how to find you.”

 

“Exactly how did you find us?” Harry asked in a matter-of-fact tone, looking from Ron to Aria.

 

“With this.” said Ron, switching the Horcrux for the deluminator in his pocket, “It doesn’t just turn off lights. I don’t know exactly how it works, but Christmas evening, Aria and I were talking when I heard it…A voice. Your voice, Hermione. Coming out of this.”

 

“And what may I ask did I say?” Hermione asked in an accusatory manner, her hands on her hips.

 

“My name. Just my name. Like a whisper.” Ron said, “So I took this and I clicked it and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew.”

 

“Knew what?” asked Harry.

 

“Just knew.” said Ron, and Hermione seemed to be listening intently, “On account of Hermione’s voice. And sure enough, it floated toward me, the ball of light, right to my chest and then -- went straight through -- right here.” He put his hand over his heart and went on. “I could feel it inside me. It was warm, like the first sip of a good cup of tea. And I knew it would take me where I needed to go. So we disapparated. It took a few tries because you had moved, I assumed. But then we came to this hillside. It was dark. We didn’t have any idea where we were. We just had to hope one of you would show yourselves in the end. And you did.”

Hermione, for the first time, looked at a loss for words. She turned on heel and made haste towards the tent. Ron looked to Harry and Aria for guidance.

 

“She’ll come ‘round.” Aria assured.

 

“Yeah, just keep talking about that little ball of light touching your heart.” Harry smiled.

 

“You’re gonna think I’m mental,” Ron said, “but I think that’s why Dumbledore left it to me in his will--the Deluminator. I think he knew that at some point, I’d need to find my way back. And she’d lead me.” Ron looked longingly towards the tent.

 

Aria turned to Harry with a smile, “We should probably catch up.” And they did. For the majority of the day, the four of them sat around the table and shared stories over bread and meatloaf. Ron tried to appease Hermione but she was still giving him a tough time. It was like old times back at Hogwarts when they would laugh around the Common Room fire or talk about Quidditch practice in the Great Hall at dinner. Aria felt like she was home again. It did not matter that they were in a tent instead of a castle because she was with the people that she loved.

 

When the sunset, Harry went to tend the fire and keep watch. Aria joined him so the two of them could have some much needed alone time. They laughed and talked about everything from the war to Harry’s need for a haircut. It was nice until they regrettably got onto the topic of the night of the wedding.

 

“A month?” Harry exclaimed, “You were at the Malfoys for a month?”

 

“Yes.” said Aria, rather hoping they wouldn’t have to talk about this as she knew how Harry would react.

 

“And they tortured you? For a month?” he clarified.

 

“Yes, but I’m fine now.” said Aria, putting her hands on his. The gentle crackling of the fire could be heard over the winter wind.

 

“Are you?” Harry asked, his green eyes meeting hers from behind his glasses.

 

“I’m fine.” she replied, faking a smile, and Harry noticed her eyes finding her feet when she said this.

 

“Physically maybe.” Harry replied, “But mentally?”

 

“Like I said,” she went on, shifting uncomfortably and wrapping her arms around herself, “I’ve seen the danger.”

 

“This is all my fault.” said Harry, not looking at her.

 

“Here we go again with your hero complex.” Aria rolled her eyes to which Harry did not respond kindly.

 

“If I hadn’t stopped you from going-” he started but stopped when Aria once again took his hand.

 

“You didn’t stop me.” she said genuinely, “I would have gone if it hadn’t been for poor timing. Besides, why are you worried about me? It’s you who got attacked by Death Eaters, found a Horcrux, and who got attacked by a snake for crying out loud.”

 

“Mostly we’ve just been camping.” Harry replied and Aria couldn’t help but laugh. Once Harry realized how what he said sounded, he too laughed. Harry’s laugh combined with the warmth of the flames seemed to comfort Aria like a fuzzy blanket.

 

“So what did the Horcrux say to Ron?” Aria asked, “About Hermione?”

 

“I’d tell you...but it’d probably embarrass him quite a bit.” Harry replied, “Let’s just say it preyed on his fears.”

 

“Why would you go jumping into the lake with the locket on?” Aria sighed, “You could’ve drowned.”

 

“But I didn’t.” Harry reminded her, “I didn’t want anyone to steal it, in case the person that cast the doe was still around.”

 

“Do you have any idea who could’ve cast it?”

 

“No idea.” Harry shrugged, “But whoever they are, they’re a friend.”

 

“I hope we get to thank them one day.” Aria smiled but Harry did not reciprocate. Instead, his eyes found his feet again as if looking for words.

 

“Look, Aria, you were right.” Harry said finally, “You have every right to be out here as Ron and Hermione do. I guess, a part of me thought that I wouldn’t be able to leave you if I had to. I thought that if I was with you too long, I wouldn’t be able to do it. Defeat him, I mean.”

 

“And now?” Aria asked, gazing at the way the light of the flames danced on Harry’s face under the pale moon.

 

“It’s just that--being apart from you for so long--I’ve realized that it’s the opposite, really.” he said, “I can’t do any of this without you.” Aria smiled, not knowing what to say. Harry did too and they leaned in, lips inches from each other. Suddenly, Ron poked his head out from the tent and Aria and Harry leaped apart.

 

“Harry, I’ve just realized, you need a wand--” he exclaimed happily before reading the glares on his friend’s faces, “Right then, I’ll just---go---then.” As soon as he had awkwardly backed away inside the tent, Harry and Aria shared a laugh once more.

 


	11. Xenophilius Lovegood

The crunching sound of snow outside the tent woke Harry up almost instantly. He closed his eyes and sunk back into his pillow thinking it was rather early for one of his friends to be awake and walking about outside the tent. He then opened his eyes, unable to drift back to sleep as the walking continued, to find that it wasn’t early morning, but pitch black night. He took out the snatcher wand, growing suspicious, and cast Lumos. Aria was not in the bottom bunk of her bed, nor was Hermione on the top bunk. Quickly, Harry, looked above his own bed to see that Ron was not sleeping on his top bunk either. Harry began to panic and made his way anxiously towards the exit of the tent to pursue the loud footsteps. Had they all not been able to sleep? Were they talking about him? Had they been taken? What was going on?

 

His question was answered the instance he stepped out of the tent. There, a dark figure in the icy snow was Lord Voldemort. Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Voldemort’s eyes shun bright red in the darkness and his smile curled. Behind him, Aria, Hermione, and Ron were on their knees with scared expressions on their faces. The look in their eyes pierced Harry like a bullet.

 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” Voldemort said in a cool voice.

 

“Let them go!” Harry shouted raising the wand, but Voldemort merely flicked his own wand and Harry was sent flying into a tree, the snatcher wand far from within his grasp. His back pained and he groaned as he slammed into the bark. He did not fall, however, but stayed pinned and unable to move, with his feet inches from the ground

 

“They are only a few of many you are willing to let die for you.” Voldemort laughed.

 

“Harry!” Aria cried, tears streaming down her face, “Help me! Please!”

 

“Quiet!” Voldemort shouted. Harry struggled against the invisible restraints holding him. Voldemort, approached Harry, with his dark, black cloak, floating across the ice, “This feels familiar doesn’t it, Potter? So many times I’ve had you within my grasp and you’ve always managed to slip away. Well, not this time. Don’t bother giving me another speech on ‘love’. Love is not your strength, Harry Potter, it is your greatest weakness and it is why you will lose. Allow me to demonstrate. Crucio!” 

 

Voldemort pointed his wand straight at Aria, who began to scream in agony and wither around in the snow. Her fingers scratched at the ground as to find a grip on reality. Harry knew how this torture felt and he wanted nothing more than to save her, to take on the pain himself, to lift her up out of the snow and take her far away. It was agony for him to not be able to do any of these things. All he could do was watch and listen to the piercing screams.

 

“Please stop!” Harry cried, “Stop! Take me instead!” And then, Voldemort did stop and Aria, on her hands and knees struggled to breathe again.

 

“A stupid request.” whispered Voldemort to Harry, “Because I will kill you whether you beg for death or not. But first...Avada Kedavra!” 

 

“No!”

 

But it was too late, Aria was dead. Her green eyes were open and lifeless, reflecting the stars above in the night sky. Hermione cried at the sight and Ron was unable to speak. But Harry screamed and screamed as Voldemort laughed. Soon, Harry’s vision was contaminated with black spots that eventually swallowed him whole. He could no longer feel anything. It was like he had fallen asleep but was not dreaming. 

 

Then, as clear and cool as the ice on the lake in which he found the sword, Harry heard Voldemort say into his ear, “You’re a fool.”

 

Harry jerked up quickly, panting and looking around for Voldemort, but he was not there. In fact, Harry was back on his bed in the tent. His sheets and blankets had been tossed to the floor and the snatcher wand was safely under his pillow. He was panting, and dripping in sweat. Harry quickly pulled out the wand and cast Lumos. There in the blue wand light, Aria was sound asleep in the bunk bed near Harry. As he watched the rise and fall of her chest, Harry was able to regulate his own breathing again. He stood up and checked just to make sure that Ron and Hermione were also this way and when they were, he went and sat at the table in the kitchen of the tent, unable to even think about sleep in fear of falling into the nightmare again.

 

Meanwhile, Aria was woken up by the shining of the wandlight. It was a brief return to consciousness, but still long enough for her to notice that Harry was not in his bed. She climbed out of bed and followed the light to the kitchen where Harry sat and rested her hands on his shoulders.

 

“Harry.” Aria said when he didn’t take notice of her right away, due to being deep in thought, “Are you alright?”

 

“I-I’m fine.” he said, which was not true. He could not look into her eyes without replaying the thought of the green flash of light from Voldemort’s wand taking her life.

 

Aria grasped Harry’s trembling hand and took a seat next to him. “It’s freezing outside and you’re burning up. Come on, let’s get you some fresh air.” 

 

“No don’t.” Harry said quickly before Aria could stand, “Wait here.” He quickly made his way to the outside of the tent, not at all trying to be quiet which caused Ron to shift in his sleep. Worried, Aria followed him outside, where she found Harry staring blankly into the forest looking very shaken.

 

“Harry.” Aria said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder, “Whatever it was, it was just a dream.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked.

 

“No, It’s okay.” Harry replied, finally turning to look at her, “This isn’t the first time I’ve dreamt this.”

 

“Well, maybe it will stop if you talk about it?” Aria offered, the hair on the back of her neck raised from the chilly night air.

 

“I dreamt…” Harry started, his eyes watering, “I dreamt you died.”

 

“I’ve had dreams like that when we were apart.” Aria replied, taking his hand, “But I’m here now, right next to you. I’m safe with you and I’m not going anywhere.” Harry nodded, though Aria could not tell if he believed her. So they embraced for what felt like forever but at the same time, wasn’t nearly long enough.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aria awoke the next morning in her bed, wearing Harry’s knit grey sweater. It was a warm and comforting contrast to the chilly, snow-covered forest and it smelled just like him. It should have been a relief for Aria and Harry to not have to lie awake and wonder if the other was alive, but nightmares did not cease quickly. Ron and Hermione must’ve felt the relief, though Hermione did not show it. If Ron was even in the room, Hermione would not speak. Harry had told Aria that Hermione had cried for weeks when Ron left.

 

“Harry.” said Hermione, that afternoon, “Can you summon some firewood?”

 

“I’ll try.” said Harry, taking the Blackthorn snatcher wand from his pocket that Ron had loaned him. Harry’s wand was split in two when a curse Hermione cast with it backfired at Godric’s Hollow. Aria could tell when Harry walked outside the tent to use the new wand, that he was not happy with it, but wasn’t up to upsetting Hermione.

 

“Sorry about your wand.” Aria said, having followed Harry outside of the tent. He nodded, solemnly and put the wand back in his pocket.

 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” asked Harry.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Wait, don’t leave me--” Ron started, poking his head out from the flaps of the tent.

 

“What?” Aria laughed, “Alone with Hermione?”

 

“Well--I didn’t mean…”

 

“Just try and get back on her good side.” smiled Harry, patting his friend on the shoulder and turning to leave.

 

“I don’t know how.” said Ron.

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Aria called over her shoulder.

 

“What’s going on out there?” Hermione called from the inside the tent.

 

“Nothing!” Ron quickly replied, but by then, Aria and Harry were well on their way to collecting sticks and twigs in the forest. With each step they took, there was a crunch in the dirty snow.

 

“So...how was Godric’s Hollow?” asked Aria, cautiously after a while.

 

“Apart from getting attacked by a snake, it was lovely.” Harry said sarcastically, picking up a rather long twig that resembled a Firebolt.

 

“You know what I mean.” said Aria seriously.

 

Harry sighed, “It was strange...seeing their graves and where he killed them. But I think I needed to see it.”

 

“Yeah? So it wasn’t a total waste?” Aria asked, able to see her breath.

 

“Well for that reason and Hermione learned a bit about Dumbledore…” said Harry, referring to Rita Skeeter’s book that had finally been published. Aria imagined Ron’s Auntie Muriel curling up in her sitting room and laughing about teenage Dumbledore’s friendship with teenage Grindelwald, preaching magic is might.

 

“I know.” Aria replied as they made their way back to the tent, “She told me. He was young--”

 

“We’re young, Aria.” Harry said sternly, “And here we are, risking our lives to fight against the very thing Dumbledore supported.”

 

“Good, you’re back.” Hermione said when Harry and Aria had entered the tent. Ron was sitting at the table apparently playing cards with himself. “I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood.”

 

“Sorry?” said Harry, and Ron looked up.

 

“See this?” Hermione went on, leading them to the table where her copy of  _ The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore  _ was opened, “It’s a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald. Look at the signature. It’s the mark again.” Aria peered at the page Hermione was referring to. There was indeed a strange triangular eye symbol next to the signature. The same symbol Mr. Lovegood had worn around his neck.

 

“It keeps cropping up.” Hermione continued, “Here, in Beedle the Bard, in the graveyard in Godric’s Hollow -- what?” She stopped and looked to Harry who had a peculiar look on his face.

 

“It was there too.” he said.

 

“Where?” asked Aria.

 

“Outside Gregorovitch’s wand shop.” said Harry, “On the alley wall…”

 

“But what does it mean?” Ron asked, looking to Hermione as if she would hit him for even speaking.

 

“Harry, you don’t have a clue where the next Horcrux is. And neither do I.” said Hermione, ignoring Ron, “But this, this means something. I’m sure of it.”

 

“I think Hermione’s right.” Ron said, pushing his luck, “I think we ought to go and see Lovegood. What say we vote on it? Those in favor…” Ron raised his hand, though he only received looks. Hermione even rolled her eyes. Ron’s hand slowly fell before he awkwardly returned to his bunk.

 

“Not still mad at him, are you?” Aria asked Hermione with a smirk once Ron was out of earshot.

 

“I’m always mad at him.” she replied smugly.

\-----------------------------------------------------

So the next morning, Aria, Ron, Harry, and Hermione packed up the tent and the rest of their things and apparated to the Lovegood house. It was located in the midst of a grassy field, a wonderful change of scenery from the icy snow of the Forest of Dean. Ron had mentioned that the Burrow wasn’t too far from there and Aria remembered that the last time she had been there was for the wedding. Off in the distance the Lovegood house could be seen, although it looked far different from what one would expect a house to look like. It resembled a giant chess rook, dark and mysterious, quite the opposite of Luna. As they walked closer, however, it became very clear that the Lovegoods lived there.

 

“Luna?” Aria asked.

 

“Luna.” Harry, Ron, and Hermione replied almost simultaneously as they all approached the broken down gate which two signs had been tacked to reading “Editor of  _ The Quibbler _ ” and “Pick Your Own Mistletoe”. Careful not to step on the bizarre plants that lined the thin pathway to the front door, Hermione, followed by the others, used the eagle-shaped knocker to knock on the thick black door. It swung open a few moments later to reveal Xenophilius Lovegood. 

 

He looked far worse than when Aria had seen him at the wedding. His shoulder length blonde hair was greying and looked like it hadn’t been washed in days. For pants, he was merely wearing long johns that were two sizes too big for him. He wore an orange cardigan over a yellow button down. His bloodshot eyes darted from Hermione to Ron.

 

“What is it?  Who are you? What do you want --” Mr. Lovegood said, stopping in his tracks when Harry squeezed past Hermione and into Mr. Lovegood’s view.

 

“Hello, Mr. Lovegood. I’m Harry Potter.” said Harry, “We met a few months back? Would it be okay if we came in? It won’t take long, sir. I promise.”

 

“Oh yes, excuse me.” said Mr. Lovegood, eyes still darting as he made way for the four of them to enter his home, “So, what brings you here, Mr.Potter?” The sitting room that they entered was cluttered with piles of books stacked almost as high as the ceiling and a printing press, which was printing out copy after copy of  _ The Quibbler. _

 

“Well, sir, we need some help.” said Harry, trying hard not to gawk at the odd artifacts and models of creatures hanging from the ceiling. 

 

“Ah. Help. I see.” said Mr. Lovegood, his voice oddly shaky, “Yes, well, the thing is, helping Harry Potter, rather dangerous these days…”

 

“Aren’t you the one who keeps telling everyone it’s their first duty to help Harry?” asked Aria, narrowing her eyes.

 

“I have expressed that view, yes. In the past.” said Mr. Lovegood, before his eyes darted to the large window behind Ron, “Would you excuse me one moment. I shall return shortly and, um, try to help you…” Before any of them could answer, Mr. Lovegood had awkwardly dashed out the back door and the printing press came to an abrupt halt.

 

“What’s going on here?” Harry asked, finally taking a look around the room.

 

“He’s mental.” said Ron, “Let’s face it. Luna’s always good value, but she’s nutty as squirrel poo.”

 

“Ron.” Aria warned, “Luna’s not nutty she’s...unique.”

 

“Do you see that?” Hermione gasped, pointing to an enormous spiral horn hanging from the ceiling amongst the other creature models.

 

“Well, yeah, of course.” said Ron, “It’s massive, isn’t it?”

 

Then, Aria gasped as well, “That’s not what I think it is, is it?”

 

“t’s an Erumpent horn.” said Hermione, “It’s a Class B Tradeable Material. It’s highly explosive. No, don’t touch it!” She slapped Ron’s hand before it could reach the horn.

 

“Yeah, all right…” Ron said, reverting back to being in fear of Hermione. Just then, Mr. Lovegood reappeared, carrying a tray with five cups that looked like candles on them. Aria wondered how Mr. Lovegood had gotten this from the garden.

 

“May I offer you all an infusion of Gurdyroots?” he asked, “We make it ourselves.” Harry took the lead by taking a cup and the others followed. Mr. Lovegood gestured to a couch in the sitting room and Ron, Hermione, and Aria took a seat. Mr. Lovegood sat on a chair opposite and Harry sat on a chair between them.

 

“Where is Luna, sir?” Hermione asked, once they were all settled.

 

“Luna? Oh, um, she’ll be along.” Mr. Lovegood said, eyes again darting out the window. Aria took a sip of the Gurdyroot and almost choked on the bitter taste. 

 

“Now how can I help you, Mr. Potter?” asked Mr. Lovegood.

 

“Well, sir, it’s about something you were wearing around your neck at the wedding.” said Harry, setting his cup down on a nearby table, “A symbol…”

 

“You mean this?” asked Mr. Lovegood, and from the depths of his button up, pulled the silver chain necklace with the odd symbol.

 

“Yes! Exactly.” Harry replied, “What we wondered,sir, is, well, what is it?”

 

“What is it?” laughed Mr. Lovegood, “Well, it’s the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course.”

 

“The what?” for kids asked at roughly the same time.

 

“The Deathly Hallows.” Mr. Lovegood repeated as if saying it a second time would cause it to resonate with them, “I assume you’re all familiar with ‘The Tale of the Three Brothers?’”

 

“Yes.” said Aria, along with Ron and Hermione but Harry shook his head no. 

 

“I’ve got it here.” Hermione said, pulling  _ The Tales of Beedle the Bard  _ from her never-ending purse.

 

“Well, there’s no real reason to go on unless one is familiar with the tale.” said Mr. Lovegood, not making eye contact with anyone in particular, “Why don’t you read it aloud, Miss...?”

 

“Granger. Well... all right.” replied Hermione and she opened the book. The spine seemed worn like Hermione had read the book multiple times, and when Aria thought about it, that did not seem far-fetched at all.  “ _ There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight --”  _ Hermione began to read.

 

“Midnight. Mum always said midnight.” said Ron, who sank lower in the couch when he caught Hermione’s glare, “But twilight’s fine. Better actually.”

 

“ _ There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight.”  _ Hermione continued.

 

*J: “ _ In time, the brothers reach a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. _ ” Mr. Ashborn stopped and looked to his daughter, who was merely six years of age, “Do you remember who the hooded figure was, Aria?”

 

“Death!” young Aria shouted, “Mwahahaha!” Mr. Ashborn sat at the end of Aria’s bed as Aria curled up in her blankets with her stuffed pygmy puff to listen to the story.

 

“Don’t be fooled.” warned her father, “Death is not a funny character.”

 

“He’s funny to me.” Aria smirked.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because he gets upset over the brothers creating a bridge.” Aria replied, loosening her grip on her stuffed pygmy puff, “But they’re wizards. Why aren’t they allowed to make a bridge?”

 

“He felt cheated because they didn’t die.” Mr. Ashborn explained.

 

“Did he feel cheated when I didn’t choke to death on that corn last night?” Aria asked causing her father to sigh, “I almost did. But I didn’t.”

 

“I imagine he did feel cheated.” Mr. Ashborn replied.

 

“So why didn’t I get an invisibility cloak?” Aria asked, looking up at her father with child-like wonder.

 

“Jacob,” said Mrs. Ashborn who, unknown to Aria and her father, had been listening at the door, wrapped in a self-crocheted cardigan, “maybe she’s too young for this story.”

 

“It’s a child’s story, dear.” Mr. Ashborn reassured his wife, “Besides, she’s heard it before. Maybe one day, she’ll understand it.”

 

“I do understand.” Aria replied fiercely, sitting up on her knees, “The older brother got the elder wand, the most powerful wand in the world. But he was full of himself and told all his friends. So someone stole it from him and killed him.”

 

“This is a child’s story?!” Mrs. Ashborn, a muggle, exclaimed.

 

“And what’s the lesson?” Aria’s father asked her.

 

“Don’t tell your friends if you get a cool wand?”

 

“In a way, yes.” said Mr. Ashborn, glancing to his wife smugly, “Don’t brag.”

 

“The second brother got the resurrection stone and brought his wife back from the dead.” Aria told her mother, “But she didn’t like it. She missed being dead. So the second brother killed himself.” Mr. Ashborn’s smug expression vanished.

 

“He killed himself?!” her mother exclaimed.

 

“Relax, Deanna.” said Mr. Ashborn, “It’s all to teach her not to disturb the natural order of things. Nothing can reawaken the dead.”

 

“But the resurrection stone did.” Aria said, believing she had gotten her father there.

 

“Not truly,” Mr. Ashborn pointed out, “or the brother would not have killed himself.”

 

“Don’t tell me the last brother got eaten by a shark.” said Mrs. Ashborn, her arms crossed.

 

“No silly!” said Aria, “The last brother got the cloak of invisibility so he could hide from Mr. Death. Then, he killed himself too.”

 

“No, he did not.” Mr. Ashborn said quickly before Mrs. Ashborn could react, “He greeted Death like an old friend. It was his time to die.” He then turned back to Aria, “So what’s the lesson?”

 

“Being invisible is wicked!” exclaimed the little girl, tossing her toy pygmy puff as she did so.

 

“No, it’s--” Mr. Ashborn started but could not finish for Aria had jumped out of bed and put her sheets on her head. She was then running around the room pretending to be invisible.

 

“Aria, darling,” said Mrs. Ashborn, stripping the sheet from her daughter, “how about we read something more your age?”

 

“But I like the Three Brothers!” pouted Aria.

 

“I happen to know you also like princesses.” said Mrs. Ashborn, “Let’s read Cinderella tonight.”*

 

“ _ He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals…”  _ Hermione finished and closed her book gently. Although Aria could have sworn she heard her dad reading the text as opposed to Hermione.

 

“Well, there you are.” said Mr. Lovegood, “Those are the Deathly Hallows.”

 

“Sorry…” said Harry, “I still don’t really understand…” He wasn’t the only one. Then, Mr. Lovegood scrambled around the clutter in the room until he had obtained a quill and paper. He then went to the coffee table and began to draw a vertical, straight line and the kids huddled around for a better look. 

 

“The Elder Wand…” Mr. Lovegood said of the line. He then drew a circle towards the bottom of the line, “The Resurrection Stone…” Lastly, he drew a triangle around the whole picture, completing the symbol, “The Cloak of Invisibility. Together... they make the Deathly Hallows. Together... they make one master of Death.” Aria and Ron shared a look as did Aria and Harry. But Hermione’s mind appeared to be at work.

 

“Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?” she asked, before explaining to Harry, “That was the name on the grave with the mark on it in Godric’s Hollow. Ignotus Peverell.”

 

“Ignotus and his brothers Cadmus and Antioch are thought to be the original owners of the Hallows and therefore the inspiration for the story.” said Mr. Lovegood, taking a sip from his cup, “Ah, but your tea’s grown cold. Excuse me, I'll be right back.” With that, he took the tray and shuffled awkwardly out of the room again.

 

“Let’s get out of here once he’s back.” said Ron, “I’m not touching this stuff, hot or cold.”

 

“Which one would you choose if you could?” asked Harry, staring at the drawing, “Of the Deathly Hallows?”

 

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Hermione replied.

 

“The wand.” said Ron.

 

“The stone.” said both Aria and Harry.

 

“The cloak.” said Hermione before looking appalled at the others. 

 

“You’re supposed to say the Cloak, but who wants to spend all day being invisible?” Ron said, “Dead boring if you ask me. But an unbeatable wand!”

 

“Its owner grew drunk with power and was murdered.” Hermione retorted.

 

“Yeah, but imagine what a short, wicked life you’d lead.” Ron replied.

 

“Why the Stone?” asked Hermione to Harry and Aria, although, Aria thought the answer would be fairly obvious to someone with Hermione’s intellect.

 

“Well, you could bring people back, couldn’t you?” Harry said, “Mad-Eye. Dumbledore. Sirius.”

 

“Mum, Dad.” Aria added softly.

 

“Nothing can reawaken the dead, Aria.” Hermione said, “Anyway, according to the story they don’t want to come back. It’s all rubbish anyway. There’s no such thing as the Deathly Hallows.”

 

“But what about the Cloak?” said Aria, “Don’t we have a Hallow already?”

 

“There have always been Cloaks --”

 

“Not like Harry’s.” interjected Ron, “I’ve seen a fair few. Dad used to bring home the ones the Ministry confiscated from petty thieves and the like. They always got holes or tears. Harry’s is different. It’s perfect.”

 

“And I think I’ve actually held the Resurrection Stone in my hands,” said Harry, much to the others surprise, “that night in Dumbledore’s office when he showed me the ring he’d destroyed, the Horcrux. It had a symbol on it. Now I think it was the mark of the Hallows.”

 

“Mr. Lovegood.” said Hermione, and the other three looked up to notice that Mr. Lovegood had returned silently and was gazing out the large window. Harry, Ron, Aria, and Hermione rose from their seats and joined Mr. Lovegood by the window.

 

“Thank you, sir.” said Hermione and Mr. Lovegood, so deep in thought, had a delayed reaction in sensing their presence.

 

“You forgot the water.” Ron said.

 

“The water?” Mr. Lovegood asked, his hands shaking slightly.

 

“For the tea.” Ron clarified.

 

“Did--did I?” Mr. Lovegood laughed uncomfortably, “How silly of me.”

 

“No matter, sir.” said Aria, not wishing to chat any longer, “We really ought to be going--”

 

“No, you mustn’t!” Mr. Lovegood shouted abruptly, lunging for the door and sprawling his arms across it, keeping the kids from being able to exit.

 

“Sir?” Hermione asked nervously.

 

“You’re my only hope.” Mr. Lovegood whispered, almost to tears, “They were angry, you see, about what I’d been writing, so they took her. They took my Luna...But it’s really you they want…”

 

“Who took her, sir?” Harry asked. Mr. Lovegood began to approach him and Aria took a step back, accidentally bumping into the printing press, unnoticed by the others. When she did so, a piece of paper fell like an autumn leaf to the floor and Aria picked it up. Staring back at her, was Harry’s face and the large caption: UNDESIRABLE NO. 1

 

“Him.” Mr. Lovegood answered, moving Harry’s hair and revealing the lightning bolt scar. Aria’s heart began to race. “Surely you call him You-Know-Who. But his real name of course is... Voldemort.”

 

“Nooooooooo!” shouted Ron and Aria. With the taboo broken, the reaction was instant. The house rumbled and plumes of black smoke burst through the window, shattering it to a million pieces. The printing press began to malfunction and spit out multiple papers and Aria, Ron, Hermione, and Harry dropped to the floor. More and more damage was being done as the printing press caught fire and the plumes of smoke, Death Eaters, ripped into the side of the house. Aria, covering her head, could not find her friends through the chaos. Then, Hermione screamed, as the Erumpent horn was swinging uncontrollably, seconds from breaking from its string, crashing to the floor, and causing a huge explosion.

 

“Take my hand!” Hermione shouted to Aria. Aria could not find Hermione’s hand, however, and watching the Erumpent Horn’s string finally break reached out blindly and latched onto whatever she could find. Luckily, it was Hermione’s hand. 

 

In that instant, Aria felt herself apparating. She felt the familiar sensation of her whole body being squished into a tube, but something was wrong. It was like the tube was extra tight around her knee and was growing tighter and tighter. She screamed in pain; a pain she had never felt apparating.

 

When she opened her eyes, she was lying on the ground in the grove of a forest. There was a white-hot, searing pain in her knee and when she looked down, she discovered that she had indeed been splinched. Her kneecap looked as if someone had taken a giant potato peeler to it. Blood was oozing and she could see the tendons underneath.

 

“How did they get there so quickly?” Hermione was saying, a few feet away as she, Ron, and Harry stood up.

 

“You-Know-Who’s name. It’s taboo.” said Ron, “That treacherous old bleeder! Is there no one we can trust!”

 

“They kidnapped Luna because he supported me.” said Harry, “He was just desperate.”

 

“Hermione…” Aria managed to say through the pain that made her woozy. Luckily, as soft as Aria’s voice was, Hermione heard and rushed to her friend’s aid. Ron and Harry had not noticed, however.

 

“Ron, I have the cloak.” said Harry, “The ring...I bet you it’s in here!” Harry took the golden snitch out from his pouch, showed it to Ron, and stuffed it back in.

 

“But it didn’t open when you touched it.” Ron replied.

 

“It said ‘I open at the close’ remember?” Harry said, too excited to notice Hermione helping Aria to sit on a stump, “Maybe I only get it at the close?”

 

“So what about the Elder wand?” Ron asked.

 

“Harry.” Hermione said, her voice shaking, but Harry did not hear. Aria winced when Hermione’s hand, now covered in blood, grazed Aria’s injury.

 

“Just hold still.” she cried, “Harry! Ron!” But now Harry seemed to be getting a vision and Ron was paying attention to this.

 

“Harry, mate, you okay?” he asked.

 

“The Hallows exist.” Harry said eagerly, “I just saw it. That’s what he’s been after all this time. He knows where it is and he’ll have it by the end of the night--”

 

“--Harry!” Hermione screamed.

 

“--Voldemort is after the Elder Wand!” Harry said, realizing his mistake far too late.

 

“No! You’ve just said it!” Ron exclaimed, “We have to get out of here!”

 

“Harry!” Hermione cried once more, finally managing to steal the boys’ attention, “Aria got splinched!”

 

“We’ve got bigger problems now!” Ron cried, “Run!”

  
  



	12. Malfoy Manor

“She can’t stand! We can’t apparate!” Hermione shouted as Ron and Harry, panic-stricken, approached Aria and Hermione. Suddenly, *crack* *crack* *crack*. Death Eaters were surely apparating all around them, but they had no idea from what direction. Meanwhile, Aria had managed to tie her overshirt around the wound to still the bleeding. Harry bent down to carry her.

 

“No.” said Ron, lifting Aria into his arms instead, “It’s you they’re after, mate. Come on!” Then, there was a loud bang that hit the stump where Aria had just been sitting and Harry, Ron, and Hermione started running.

 

Bang! Bang! Bang! Spells were hitting all around them, barely missing as dark figures chased on foot. Hermione and Harry were quickly ahead of Ron, who was slowed down because of Aria’s weight. She held onto him tightly, her knee now in numbing pain. Ron went slower down a hill as to not drop Aria. Chains shot out from the wands of the pursuers, coming very close to Ron’s ankles. As Aria looked back, she discovered that the ones chasing them weren’t Death Eaters but Snatchers. The only one she could make the face out of was a tall man with untidy brown hair that appeared to have a red streak. He was gaining on them quickly.

 

“Ron!” Aria shouted as he ran, “I’m slowing you down! Just leave me and save yourselves!” 

 

“We aren’t going to leave you!” panted Ron, who had now begun to sweat profusely. 

 

Bang! The chains from one of the Snatcher’s wands had hit and latched themselves around Ron’s ankles and Ron crashed to the ground, dropping Aria. Aria rolled so much that she became disoriented by the time she had stopped. It took her moment to realize where she was. Despite the pain from sticks poking her body, Aria began to do her best to crawl. She didn’t get far before large hands had grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to her feet. 

 

“Caught ‘em, Scabior.” said a deep voice, coming from the person who was supporting Aria, whose knee felt like it was screaming. Aria turned to see that her captor was none other than Fenrir Greyback. Not a moment longer, the one called Scabior had brought over Hermione and---Harry? It was him but his face was lumpy and distorted as if he had had an allergic reaction to berries. Three more snatchers had their wands to Harry and Hermione’s throats while Greyback had a foot on Ron, keeping him on the ground. Scabior examined the four of them, staring each of them down as he kicked up leaves with his black, leather boots. 

 

“Hello Beautiful.” he said to Hermione, causing the hair on the back of Aria’s neck to stand straight up.

 

“Don’t touch her!” Ron shouted but could say no more when he took a kick to the stomach from Greyback.

 

“Stop it!” Hermione cried as Ron took a second blow.

 

“Your boyfriend will have worse than that if he doesn’t behave, lovely.” sneered Scabior, before turning to Harry, “What happened to you ugly? What’s your name?”

 

“Dudley.” said Harry, through swelling cheeks, “Vernon Dudley.”

 

“Check the list.” Scabior spat to the Snatcher holding Harry’s arms, “And you ginger?”

 

“Weasley…” Ron panted, “Barney Weasley.”

 

“Weasley eh?” said Greyback, “Wouldn't be related to that blood traitor Arthur Weasley, would you?”

 

“Piss off!” Ron shouted, “Arthur Weasley is ten times the wizard you are!”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” said Scabior moving on to Hermione as Ron was kicked hard again, “How ‘bout you, lovely? What do they call you?”

 

“Penelope Clearwater.” said Hermione, rather convincingly, “Half-Blood.” 

 

“Deanna.” said Aria when Scabior looked to her, “Her sister.”

 

“Sisters.” smiled Scabior, getting closer and closer to Aria. He took a large sniff of her neck, making Harry’s blood boil, “You smell like vanilla. What’s wrong with your leg?”

 

“Apparating accident.” Aria said quickly.

 

“Wouldn’t happen to be apparting from Xenophilius Lovegood’s house would you?” Scabior sneered, “‘Cause it was reported four kids such as yourselves just escaped from there.”

 

“We were visiting our mum in Brighton.” Hermione said. Scabior smiled again, to real grotesque, rotting teeth.

 

“I think you’re gonna be my new favorite, lovely.” said Scabior, running a finger through Hermione’s hair.

 

“There’s no Vernon Dudley on ‘ere.” said the Snatcher holding Harry. He held out a long piece of parchment to Scabior.

 

“Here that, ugly?” Greyback snarled, “The list says you’re lying. How come you don’t want us to know who you are? Hm?”

 

“The list is wrong, then--” Aria started.

 

“Hang on.” Greyback said and Aria could feel his hot breath on her neck, “I’ve seen this one before. On a Wanted poster. I remember because she looked good enough to eat. Still does.”

 

“Anyone happen to have a Prophet?” Scabior asked the other Snatchers as Aria squirmed. Then, the Snatcher holding Hermione took a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Scabior. Aria caught a glimpse of the front: her picture and the word ‘Undesirable’ 

 

“There we go.” Scabior smiled, “Aria Ashborn. Said to be traveling with Harry Potter. Escaped the Ministry and her trial. Now, this sure looks a lot like you, missy.”

 

“It isn’t me! It isn’t me!” cried Aria, which was as good as a confession.

 

“If that’s the girl,” said Greyback, “then that must be--” but Scabior had put his finger up. He was close to Harry now, so close that Harry could smell nasty breath. Then, with one hand, he brushed Harry’s hair away to reveal a distorted, pink lightning scar on his forehead.

 

“Change of plan, boys.” Scabior said in almost a whisper, “We won’t be taking this lot to the Ministry. Bind them.” The four of them struggled as a rope was conjured and tied around their wrists. Aria had flashbacks to being tortured at the Malfoys and the tight ropes which were around her wrists for weeks. She couldn’t believe it was happening all over again. 

 

Not only were the four of them now bound, but they found themselves bound to other people as night began to fall. When the Snatchers retraced their steps to gather the quartet’s belongings from the path from which they had run, Aria had a moment to catch her breath.

 

“Aria?” whispered a prisoner next to her, “Aria is that you?”

 

“Dean?” Aria gasped, finding her ex-boyfriend bound next to her sporting a fresh black-eye. On the other side of him, was a small goblin.

 

“Blimey, you four!” exclaimed Dean, “If they find out who they’ve caught--”

 

“They already have.” said Ron.

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry said, “This is all my fault. If I hadn’t had said his name…”

 

“Quiet down!” said Greyback, carrying both Hermione’s purse and Aria’s clutch. The other Snatcher were back as well. Scabior held the Sword of Gryffindor, ruby hilt and all.

 

“We’ve caught Potter!” Greyback exclaimed.

 

“So call him!” Scabior hissed, “Maybe he’ll let you eat the girls.”

 

“I haven’t got the--we’ll have to take him to the others.” said Greyback. Aria knew what he was going to say. Greyback didn’t have the dark mark. He may wear their clothes and call himself a Death Eater, but at the end of the day, he was still a werewolf.

 

“Fine by me.” said Scabior, “Time to reap our rewards.”

\-------------------------------

Aria never thought she’d have to look at the traumatizing place again. The deep black iron gates. The white peacocks in the distance. The gothic-style manor, welcomed Aria back like a reoccuring nightmare.

 

“What did you put on me?” Aria heard Harry whisper.

 

“A Stinging-Jinx.” Hermione whispered back.

 

“How long will it last?”

 

“Not long.”

 

“Where are we?” asked Ron.

 

“I know exactly where we are.” Aria replied. Once they had reached the gate, Scabior separated Harry from the pack and shoved close to the gate. On the other side, in the darkness, Aria could faintly make out the face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

“Get Draco.” she whispered and then the gates opened. Bellatrix smiled when she saw Aria before turning swiftly on her feet and leading into the large open room that Aria knew all too well. Lucius and Narcissa sat by the large fireplace and stood when the prisoners and Snatchers entered. The long table that had previously been there was no longer, making the wde space, even wider. Hanging from the ceiling, was the same chandelier Aria had focused on all those months ago when Bellatrix had tortured her.

 

“Where did you find them?” Bellatrix asked, twirling her hair with her curved wand.

 

“In the North Forrest.” said Scabior, “Figured this one was that girl that hangs around with Potter. Then we saw this.” He held up the Daily Prophet with Aria’s picture on the cover.

 

“Oh she’s that girl alright.” said Bellatrix, coming up to Aria and lifting her shirt slightly to reveal the scar from the cut on Aria’s hip that Bellatrix had given her. Harry looked worried and scared. “Nice to see you again, dearie. There’s a lot more where that came from. Ah, Draco. Come here, darling. My friends here say they’ve got Harry Potter. Seeing as he’s an old school chum of yours, I thought you could confirm the fact for us.” When Draco had walked in, he had tried very hard not to make a sound, but Bellatrix had noticed him, nonetheless. Greyback pushed Harry to his knees and Draco approached.

 

“Well?” said Bellatrix, holding Harry’s face at an angle by his hair.

 

“I can’t... I can’t be sure.” hesitated Draco. Aria was silently begging Draco to not tell as if he could hear her thoughts.

 

“Look close, Draco.” said Lucius, approaching his son and putting a hand on his shoulder. “If we’re the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven. Do you understand?” Lucius did not look at all as clean-cut as he once did. His hair was untidy and he looked like he hadn’t slept (or shaven) in weeks.

 

“Now, we won’t be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr.Malfoy?” Scabior said, cockily.

 

“Of course not. Narcissa. Tend to your husband.” snapped Bellatrix before turning sweetly to Draco, “Don’t be shy, sweetheart. Get up nice and close.”

 

“What’s wrong with his face?” asked Draco.

 

“Yes, what is wrong with his face, Scabior?” Bellatrix called to the Snatcher, the sword glistening in his hand.

 

“He came to us that way.” Scabior replied, “I reckon he picked it up in the forest.”

 

“Or ran into a Stinging Jinx. Was it you, dearie?” Bellatrix laughed, pointing at Hermione, “Give me her wand. We’ll see what the last spell was. Got you. What is that?!” she shouted, pointing angrily at the sword, “Where did you get that!”

 

“It was in her bag when we searched her.” Scabior replied, “Reckon it’s mine now.” But Bellatrix was furious. She whipped her wand out too quickly for the Snatchers to catch. She pointed it that, casting spells so fast that Aria could barely keep up with the incantations. Before they knew it, the Snatchers, all except Greyback, had been tossed to the ground, their possessions away from them.

 

“Get out! Get out!” Bellatrix shouted, picking up the sword. The Snatchers did not need to be told twice and scrambled out of the manor.  

 

“Greyback, put the prisoners in the cellar.” Bellatrix shouted, “All except...except for the Mudblood. I want to have a conversation with this one. Girl to girl!” Greyback then cut Hermione from the bunch and pushed her towards Bellatrix.

 

“No!” Ron cried, “You can have me, keep me!”

 

“If she dies under questioning, I’ll take you next! Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book.” Bellatrix cackled, “Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them--yet.” Greyback then did as he was told and held his wand to Harry’s back, and the three friends, Dean, and the goblin were on their way to the cellar.

 

“I don’t think she’ll mind if I take a bite or two of you, girlie.” Greyback growled to Aria, as they reached the bottom of the steps to which and iron gate blocked them from going farther.

 

“Don’t touch her!” Harry shouted against his restraints but Greyback merely laughed. He opened the gate to the cellar, pushed the prisoners inside, unbound them, closed the door and left. Aria immediately fell to sit down, her knee not being able to take anymore. The room which was almost pitch black but Aria remembered exactly what it looked like. She felt a panic attack coming but she tried very hard to suppress it. Then, from above them, they could all hear Hermione’s blood-curdling screams. 

 

“HERMIONE!” Ron cried, “What are we gonna do, Harry? We can’t just leave Hermione alone with her!”

 

“Be quiet, Ron!” Harry said, “We need to try and figure a way out.”

 

“There isn’t a way out.” Aria said, her heart rate rapidly increasing, “I’ve been here before, remember? I can’t believe I’m back here!”

 

“You’ve been here before?” asked Dean, concerned.

 

“Aria? Harry?” said a dreamy, airy voice. Aria couldn’t quite explain the warm feeling of hope in her chest she felt upon hearing the voice.

 

“Luna!” she exclaimed. Hermione screamed in agony again above them.

 

“HERMIONE!”

 

“Ron, a little light please?” asked Aria. Ron clicked in upon hearing his name and used the deluminator to bring light to the room. Luna was in the opposite corner of the room, her face bruised, but otherwise unharmed. Mr. Ollivander stood nearby, looking just as terrible as last Aria saw him.

 

“Aria, your leg is bleeding.” said Luna, not a hint of fear in her voice. Aria looked down to see that the shirt wrapped around her knee was indeed stained with crimson.

 

“Miss Ashborn.” Mr. Ollivander croaked, “How are you here? I thought...when you didn’t come back…”

 

“I’m alright, Mr. Ollivander.” said Aria, gently laying a hand on the old man’s shoulder, “And we are going to get you out of here.”

 

“How?” cried Ron, “How are we going to--” he was interrupted by Hermione’s screams again. “We have to do something!”

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Harry replied, growing frustrated. Harry was searching his person for anything that might be able to help them which inspired Aria to do the same. The only thing she had on her was the lens in her shoe. She didn’t know how that would do any good. Then, she remembered the last time she had seen Dumbledore’s eye in it and asked it for help. 

 

“Wait a minute.” Aria said inaudibly, taking the lens from her shoe.

 

“Aria, that’s a curious thing to keep in you sock.” Luna said, drawing attention in the cellar to Aria. Aria stared into the lens and for just a moment, caught a glimpse of the blue eye she thought to be Dumbledore’s. She had seen it too many times for to be a coincidence.

 

With nothing left to lose, she said to it, “Help us! We’re in the cellar at Malfoy Manor!”

 

“What are you doing?” asked Harry, but before Harry could answer a short, mousy man had reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door to the cellar. He had small watery eyes, a pointed nose, and straw-like, thinning hair. Aria recognized him from Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s description of Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail. 

 

“You let her go! Let her go!” shouted Ron, but he forced to back-off when Wormtail raised his wand.

 

“You. Goblin.” saif Wormtail, pointing at the silent goblin, huddled in a corner, “Come with me.” As the goblin made his way to Wormtail, Harry whispered something to him, though Aria could not hear the words. The goblin did not respond but silently went with Wormtail, the door shut behind them. As soon as they had gone, there was a *crack* and Dobby the house elf had appeared in the midst of the cellar. Ron and Dean jumped.

 

“It worked.” smiled Aria in disbelief. Harry looked from Aria to Dobby.

 

“Dobby, what are you doing here?” asked Harry, surprised.

 

“Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter!” squeaked the small house-elf with tea cozies piled on his head, “Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter.”

 

“Do you mean to say you can apparate in and out of here?” asked Harry quickly “And take us with you?”

 

“Of course.” said Dobby simply, “I’m an elf.”

 

“Works for me.” shrugged Ron.

 

“Right. Dobby,” began Harry, trying to think quickly, “I want you to take Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander, and Aria to --”

 

“Hang on.” Aria interrupted, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Aria--”

 

“Hermione’s my best friend. I’m not just going to leave her.”

 

Harry did not have time to argue. “Alright, fine. Take them to--”

 

“Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinsworth.” said Ron and Harry nodded. Dobby held his hands out for Dean, Luna, and Mr. Ollivander who did not need to be told twice to take them.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, sir.” smiled Luna.

 

“I like her.” smiled Dobby before disapparating with the rest. Almost as soon as he had gone, footsteps could be heard at the top of the cellar stairs.

 

“Get the lights.” Aria whispered to Ron, “He’ll see they’ve gone.”

 

“No, don’t.” said Harry as Ron reached for the deluminator in his pocket, “Trust me.” Harry then quickly pulled Aria so that their backs were against the wall next to the door and Ron did the same on the other side. They listened quietly as Wormtail opened the door, imagining the confused expression etched on his face. Then, almost as if reading each other’s minds, Harry and Ron tackled Wormtail at almost the exact same time.

 

Wormtail was about to shout in surprise but Harry quickly put a hand to his mouth, muffling the sounds. Wormtail, in turn, enclosed his silver hand around Harry’s throat. Ron had reached for Wormtail’s wand arm and forced it upward, the wand emitting sparks as it hit the ground. Aria immediately retrieved it. Meanwhile, Harry was gasping for breath.

 

“You’re going to kill me?” Harry choked, “After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!” Before Aria or Ron could intervene, Wormtail surprisingly loosened his grip on Harry. He then narrowed his eyes, and went back harder as if to undo the falter. But then, Wormtail's eyes grew wide with terror and the silver hand released itself from Harry and turned its attention to Wormtail. Ron released his grip on Wormtail at the sight.

 

“His hand!” Aria whispered, “What’s happening with his hand?” Then, Harry too released his grip on Wormtail. The silver hand had now begun to strangle the person it was attached to. 

 

“No!” Harry exclaimed and he and Ron began to try and pull the hand away from Wormtail’s throat.

 

“Watch out!” Aria said and the boys obeyed. She pointed Wormtail’s wand at the hand. “Relashio!” but nothing happened. Harry, Ron, and Aria went back to try and pull the silver hand away as Wormtail started turning purple, to no avail. Not a moment later, Wormtail’s eyes rolled upward, he gave a last twitch, and was still. Ron, Aria, and Harry all stood back.

 

“Why--why did that--?” started Aria, staring at the round, lifeless body.

 

“Voldemort gave him that hand.” said Harry, “It turned on him when he hesitated in killing me.”

 

“That’s unfortunate.” muttered Ron, catching his breath. 

 

Aria then looked from Harry to Ron. “Hermione.” she reminded. Immediately, Ron led Harry and Aria up the stairs and back towards the main room. As they approached the open door, staying hidden, they could hear Bellatrix’s ugly voice interrogating the goblin. 

 

“Well?” said Bellatrix.

 

“I left Gringotts employ many weeks ago, but when I was last in your vault, the sword was there.” said the goblin. This was the first time Aria had heard him speak. His voice was raspy and cold.

 

“Perhaps it walked out on its own then.” Bellatrix sneered. Ron, Harry, and Aria peered around the doorway just enough to get a sense of the scene. From what they could see, Bellatrix had the goblin in the middle of the large room, while Hermione lay a few feet away from them, barely conscious. They could not see them, but there were no doubt other in the room.

 

“There is no place safer than Gringotts, Madam Lestrange.” said the goblin.

 

“Liar!” shouted Bellatrix, taking a small knife and slashing a cut into the goblin’s cheek.

 

“The sword is indeed a fake, as the girl says!” the goblin replied, his voice not wavering.

 

“Are you sure? Quite sure?” Bellatrix whispered, “Then we shall call the Dark Lord. Consider yourself lucky, Goblin. The same won’t be said for this one. We can dispose of the Mudblood. Take her Greyback, if you want her.” 

 

“Like hell!” shouted Ron, ripping Wormtail’s wand from Aria’s hand and leaping into the room, Harry and Aria quickly behind him, “Expelliarmus!” Bellatrix’s wand went flying and Harry caught it. As Ron had taken the only wand she had, Aria was now defenceless. Bellatrix leapt to her feet, behind her were all three Malfoys and Fenrir Greyback. The goblin ran and hid behind the sofa near the fireplace.

 

“Stupefy!” shouted Harry and Lucius Malfoy went flying. Ron dueled Draco and spells flew everywhere. This angered Narcissa greatly.

 

“Incarcerous!” Narcissa shouted back, pointing her wand at Aria rather than Harry.

 

But Harry was quick. “Protego!” and the spell hit a purple shield between Aria and Narcissa. 

 

“Stop or she dies!” shouted Bellatrix. Everyone turned their attention to Bellatrix. She supported a weak Hermione, and held a knife to her throat. Ron’s blood was boiling and Aria tried desperately to think of a plan. “Drop your wands! I said drop them!”

 

“Alright!” shouted Ron and both Harry and Ron did as told. Bellatrix laughed and licked her yellow teeth.

 

“I’m not walking out without some flesh!” smarled Greyback, grabbing Aria by her sleeve. Harry tried to grab for her other sleeve to pull her back but he was too late. Aria tried not to look as scared as she was as Greyback sniffed her neck. “You’ve got soft skin. My favorite.”

 

“Pick them up, Draco. Now!” shouted Bellatrix and Draco hesitantly went over and scooped the two wands from the ground. “Well, well, look what we have here. Harry Potter. All bright shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord.” Aria looked over at Harry, whose face was bubbling and boiling, similar to the effects of a polyjuice potion. Soon, the sting-jinx had completely worn off and Harry was himself again, minus the glasses. 

 

Lucius Malfoy collected himself and, sneering, rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark tattooed onto his forearm. With Hermione, barely conscious with a knife to her throat, Aria inaudibly whimpering in Greyback’s clutches, and Ron and Harry defenseless, the situation seemed hopeless. Then, there was a small squeaking sound coming from up above them. Aria looked up to see Dobby up on the chandelier just before it broke loose from the ceiling. 

 

Bellatrix screamed as the chandelier came crashing down. She pushed Hermione into the line of fire and jumped out of the way. The chandelier came crashing down into a million pieces on top of Hermione. Then, several things happened at once. In the chaos, Aria had broken away from Greyback and found the goblin, who was in possession of the sword of Gryffindor. Harry went and wrestled Pettigrew’s, Bellatrix’s, and Draco’s wands out of Draco’s hand. Ron pulled Hermione from the wreckage and Harry joined them.

 

“No!” Bellatrix was shouted in disbelief as she picked herself up off the ground, “It can’t be!” Lucius raised his wand but Harry was quick.

 

“Stupefy!” shouted Harry and the power of the three wands in his hand caused Lucius to barrel roll into the wall. Then, Dobby emerged from the staircase to the cellar.

 

“Harry Potter!” cried Dobby, running towards Harry as tea cozies fell from atop his head.

 

“Aria! Over here!” Harry shouted, and Aria and the Goblin obeyed, quickly meeting the group.

 

“For God’s sake, Cissy!” screeched Bellatrix, “You’ve got a wand! Use it!”

 

As soon as Narcissa had raised her wand, Dobby snapped and the wand flew from Narcissa’s hand and into Dobby’s.

 

“How dare you take a witch’s wand!” Bellatrix cried, her hair falling all over her face, “How dare you defy your masters!”

 

“Dobby has no master!” said the elf, taking Harry and Ron’s hands. The others took the cue and latched on to one of the three of them. “Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!”

 

Then the earth started spinning. The last thing Aria saw before everything went black was Bellatrix’s silver knife, flying across the room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Aria! Aria!” Aria heard Harry faintly saying. She began to drift into consciousness. Before opening her eyes, she immediately recognized the white hot searing pain in her knee. It was as if someone had sliced open a healing scab. The next thing she became aware of was the cold, damp surface that she lay upon. She then opened her eyes. Harry was leaning over her.

 

“It’s alright, Aria.” he said, pulling her so that she was sitting, and wrapping her in a hug, “You’re safe.” He let go over her. Aria realized that they were on a beach, and off in the distance was Shell Cottage. A ways from Aria were Ron and Hermione. Hermione was awake, and aside from a few scratches, was safe in Ron’s arms. The goblin, holding the sword, was on his knees nearby.

 

“We’re all safe.” said Harry standing up.

 

“Harry Potter…” the little house elf managed to say. Everyone looked to him. Dobby stood off in the cold foam of the ocean, hunched over. He dropped to his knees, Bellatrix’s knife embedded in his middle, a crimson stain forming there.

 

“Dobby!” cried Harry, sprinting off towards the elf and dropping to his knees. Dobby fell into Harry’s arms. “Hold on. Hold on. We are going to fix this. Hermione will have something in her bag. Hermione, the dittany...Aria! Aria is a healer! Help me!” Aria and Hermione shared glances knowing that neither of them could do anything. Tears in their eyes, they conveyed this to Harry with shaking heads.

 

“Such a beautiful place to be with friends.” croaked the elf, his tennis ball sized eyes staring up at Harry, “Dobby is happy to be with his friend… Harry Potter.” Then, the elf was still. Harry began to weep.

 

Aria couldn’t bear to watch. She tried to hoist herself up despite the pain in her knee. “Harry--” she started but could not stand.

 

“I want to bury him...properly...without magic.” said Harry. And he did. Dean and Harry dug a grave the next morning, while Fleur tended to Aria, Hermione, and the goblin’s injuries. When the grave was dug, Ron helped Aria and Hermione venture out to it. They were met there by Dean, Luna, and Harry. They buried the elf and all said a few words. Among the tall, yellow grass, a flat rock was used as the headstone for the grave. Upon it were the words: Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf.

 

As they said goodbyes to the Dobby, a figure approached out from the cool ocean mist below, like a ghost. They all stared as he came closer and closer until they could make out his features. Luna audibly gasped. It was Sirius Black, wearing the same clothes he had died in, and the same expression as well; a warm grin.

 

“Right.” he said, “We should probably talk.”

  
  



	13. Th Wandmaker

Harry, Aria, Ron, and Hermione all sat on the sofa in the sitting room of Shell Cottage while Sirius took a seat in the armchair across from them as if on trial. Harry’s eyes were narrow but not as narrow as Hermione’s whose eyes were basically slits. Bill and Fleur listened at the doorway to the kitchen.

 

“I understand you’re suspicious of me.” Sirius started, “I would be too if I were you, so I’ll get right to it. I didn’t die.”

 

“But we saw you fall through the Veil.” said Aria.

 

“No one can survive that.” Hermione added. Aria looked over at Harry. She wondered how he felt about all this...

 

“When I fell through, I fell right to the other side as if nothing had happened.” Sirius explained and the others listened intently, “The only thing was, everyone had gone. I was completely alone in the chamber. When I went looking for people, I overheard some Snatchers, I believe they're called, talking about how you four had been captured and brought to Malfoy Manor.”

 

Ron blinked, “You mean to say you traveled through time?”

 

“But that’s impossible.” Hermione stated, “Only a time-turner could do that. It’s a Veil of Death--”

 

“No, it’s a Veil of Time. At least, that’s my theory.” said Sirius. Hermione seemed at a loss for words. “It was down in the chamber because it was considered unstable and they were still gathering information on it. My theory is, when a person falls through the Veil, they are transported randomly in time.”

 

“Why do you say randomly?” asked Aria, narrowing her eyes.

 

“There had to be a reason people thought them dead.” said Sirius, “I was transported a year and a half into the future. Another may have been transported 30 years. It would take the Ministry 30 years to figure out that the person wasn’t truly dead.”

 

“Alright.” said Hermione, “Say the Veil is actually of Time rather than Death. How did you escape from the Ministry?”

 

“Right.” Sirius went on, “There was a swarm of dementors being kept in the larger courtrooms, down by the Department of Mysteries. Once they caught my scent, they broke free and chased after me. I managed to get away and in the chaos, snuck into Pius Thicknesse office and used his private Floo Network to escape and then apparated here.” Aria and the others barely had time to process this last bit Sirius had said it so quickly. 

 

“I apologize. I realize this isn’t a very believable story.” Sirius sighed.

 

“It isn’t very believable at all.” said Aria, crossing her arms wishing she had a vial of Veritaserum. 

 

“I--I have my wand?” Sirius offered, indeed producing the dark wand with carvings in it. Hermione shifted slightly.

 

Harry did not look so unconvinced. “Tell me--Tell me--what did the rest of this letter say? What couldn’t my Mum believe about Dumbledore?” From his pocket, Harry pulled a piece of parchment with cursive writing on it and passed it to Sirius. Aria made a mental note to ask Harry about this later.

 

“Let’s see…” said Sirius, his eyes scanning the letter many times through, “I received many letters from Lily but I believe that she was saying that she couldn’t believe Dumbledore had ever been friends with Gellert Grindelwald.”

 

“Anyone could’ve found that letter and read it.” said Ron to Harry.

 

“Or have guessed.” added Aria.

 

“Tell me something only you would know.” said Harry. His voice was unwavering but Aria knew in his heart that Harry was desperately hoping Sirius would answer correctly.

 

Sirius pondered a moment before speaking. “When you had the vision of Aria’s father being attacked by the snake. Do you remember what you told me? You told me that in the vision, you were the snake.” he said. Aria remembered this conversation clear as day. She had overheard it through the wall at Christmas time at Grimmauld Place. “And I told you, that we both have light and dark inside. What matters is--”

 

“The part we choose to act on.” Harry finished, a wide smile spreading across his face as he stood up and hugged his godfather, “Sirius!” Aria folded her arms and sighed. Ron also seemed convinced but Hermione only looked slightly swayed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week, Aria was able to walk more easily and Hermione was alright, as well. Fleur tended to both the goblin, Griphook, and Mr. Ollivander who both kept to themselves in their rooms. Sirius and Harry spent a great deal of time talking and walking along the beach. Aria was very suspicious and did not do well to hide this. 

 

One day, Hermione, Luna, and Aria sat on the porch of the cottage as a cool breeze blew the wind chime above them. Hermione was violently flipping through the last of all the books she could find at Shell Cottage. In the distance, they could see Harry and Sirius up on the hill, talking near Dobby’s grave. Ron and Dean were attempting to get a radio working and Aria could slightly hear the static over the ocean waves.

 

“Muggles think these keep evil away.” said Luna ominously, looking up at the watercolor wind chime, “But they’re wrong…”

 

“I don’t know what it is about him.” said Aria, focused more on Sirius and Harry than the wind chime, “There’s just something--”

 

“Off?” said Hermione.

 

“So you’ve felt it too?”

 

She nodded. “I wish I had access to a book about the Veil.” she said, “I had all sorts of books in my bag. There was bound to be something in there if only I still had it.”

 

“Are you going to tell Harry?” asked Luna, her voice light and airy.

 

“We have to.” said Aria as if it were obvious, “If there’s any doubt--”

 

“Aria, can you imagine how he’d take that?” Hermione replied, taking Aria by surprise, “Harry truly believes that his godfather has come back.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“I don’t know.” closing the book and standing up, “But we don’t have any evidence to prove he’s not. Until we do, we can’t meddle.” Hermione then walked off.

 

“That doesn’t sound like me.” said Aria once Hermione was inside.

 

“No, it doesn't.” said Luna, “Personally, if someone I love and trusted was not who they said they were, I’d like to know.”

 

Aria sighed, “But Hermione’s right. Other than a gut feeling, I have nothing to go on.”

 

“Then maybe he is Harry’s godfather and there’s just something he’s hiding.” said Luna, “People can become strange in certain circumstances.” Aria paused before speaking as she became reminded of why Luna had been kidnapped in the first place and the lengths her father was willing to go to bring her back.

 

“Listen, Luna, about your father…” Aria started, not sure if Luna had been insinuating this or not, “I don’t want you to think…”

 

“I know you understand why my father did what he did, Aria.” Luna smiled, “That’s why we don’t need to talk about it.”

\---------------------------------------------------

“Mr. Ollivander?” Aria asked early one morning, entering Mr. Ollivander’s room. She carried breakfast spread on a tray and set it down on a table near Mr. Ollivander’s chair. This had been the first time she had spoken to him since they had been freed.

 

“Miss Ashborn.” he said, reaching out with a trembling hand, which she took, “Thank you. If it weren’t for you and that house elf…well, I don’t know if I’d be sitting here today.” 

 

Aria smiled and nodded. “Do you think we could ask you a few questions?” she asked, motioning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who emerged from the doorway. As the dust had settled from both Dobby’s death and Sirius’s mysterious return, Harry had decided it was time to continue with the mission.

 

“Anything!” he replied.

 

“Would you mind identifying these wands, sir?” Harry asked, handing Ollivander one of the four wands they had won at Malfoy Manor before proceeding to take a seat next to Aria on the end of the bed.

  
“Uhh... walnut and Dragon Heartstring.” said Ollivander, examining the long, curved, and dark wand, “Twelve and three-quarter inches. Unyielding. This belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. Treat it carefully.” Ollivander handed the wand back to Harry.

  
“And this?” asked Harry, passing Ollivander the next wand.

  
“Hawthorn.” said Ollivander, having only run his fingers over it for a moment, “And unicorn hair. Reasonably pliant. This was the wand of Draco Malfoy.”

  
“Was?” Harry asked, “Is it not still?”

  
“Well, perhaps not. If you won it from him.” said Ollivander, holding the wand near his ear, “I sense its allegiance has changed.” He then passed the wand back to Harry.

  
“You talk about wands as if they have feelings.” said Harry, “Can think.”

  
“The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter.” whispered Ollivander, “That much has always been clear to those of us who've studied wandlore.”

 

“And, what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?”

 

Mr. Ollivander hesitated for a moment before speaking. “It is rumored there are three. The Elder Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility, to hide you from your enemies...and the Resurrection Stone, to bring back loved ones from the dead. Together, they make one the Master of Death. But, few truly believe that such objects exist--”

  
“Do you?” Harry asked rather quickly, “Do you believe they exist, sir?”

  
“Well…” Ollivander scoffed, “I see no reasons to put stock into an old wives' tale.”

  
“You're lying.” said Harry rather harshly for Aria’s liking.

 

“Harry…” she began but he did not heed her.

  
“You know one exists.” Harry continued to drive in on the old man, “You told him about it. You told him about the Elder Wand… and where he could go looking for it.” Aria, Ron, and Hermione were surprised at this.

 

Ollivander’s emotion shifted. “He tortured me.” he said, “Besides...I only conveyed rumors. There's… There's no telling whether he will find it.”

  
“He has found it, sir.” Harry said simply and then standing, “We'll let you rest.” Aria followed, now very curious.

  
“He's after you, Mr. Potter.” said Mr. Ollivander to Harry’s back, “If it's true what you say, that he has the Elder Wand, I'm afraid...you really don't stand a chance.”

  
“Well, I suppose I’ll have to kill him, before he finds me, then.” Harry replied.

 

“Harry, what do you mean he’s found it?” Hermione asked once they were all in the hallway.

 

“I saw it.” said Harry grimly, “He’s found it.”

 

“Where?” asked Ron.

 

“With Dumbledore.” Harry replied. Just then, Fleur emerged from Griphook’s room, carrying an empty pitcher.

 

“I need to talk to the Goblin.” Harry said to her. Fleur nodded and knocked softly on the door she had just come from but the goblin did not answer. Instead, he nodded, only being seen because the door was slightly ajar. Harry entered, although Aria, Ron, and Hermione remained at the doorway. Fleur returned to the sitting room. The goblin did not acknowledge their presence but merely gazed out the window, sitting comfortably on a rocking chair. The sword of Gryffindor was propped up against the wall within his reach.

 

“How are you?” asked Harry.

  
“You buried the elf?” asked Griphook, still staring out the window. Harry then stood so that he was in front of the window and the goblin had to look at him.

  
“Yes.” he replied.

  
“And brought me here. You are an unusual wizard.” said Griphook, revealing sharp, pointy teeth like that of a shark’s, “How did you come by the sword?”

  
“It's complicated.” said Harry, “Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think that it should be in her vault at Gringotts?”

 

Griphook leaned in sightly and said, “It's complicated.” Aria, Ron, and Hermione looked back and forth from Harry to Griphook.

  
“The sword presented itself to us, in a moment of need.” said Harry, “We didn't steal it.”

  
Griphook nodded, “There is a sword in Madam Lestrange's vault identical to this one.” he said, pointing a long finger with a curved black fingernail at the sword, “But it is a fake. It was placed there this past summer.”

 

“And she never suspected?” asked Ron.

  
“The replica is very convincing.” said Griphook, still only addressing Harry, “Only a goblin would recognize that this is the true Sword of Gryffindor.”

  
“Who put it there?” asked Aria, “The fake.”

  
“A Hogwarts Professor.” said Griphook, “As I understand that he's now Headmaster.”

  
“Snape.” said Hermione, “He put a fake sword in Bellatrix's vault? Why?”

  
“There are more than a few curious things in the vaults at Gringotts.” replied Griphook.

 

“And in Madam Lestrange's vault as well?” asked Harry.

  
“Perhaps.”

  
“We need to get into Gringotts.” said Harry, causing Aria and Hermione to gape at him, “Into one of the vaults.”

  
“It is impossible.” said Griphook, growing impatient.

  
“Alone, yes.” said Harry, “But with you, no.”

  
“Why should I help you?” Griphook asked.

  
“I have gold.” Harry said immediately, “Lots of--”

  
“I've no interest in gold.” said Griphook, and Aria didn’t like the way this was going.

  
“Then what?”

  
“That.” Griphook nodded towards the sword, “That is my price.” Harry nodded but Aria, Hermione, and Ron were not pleased and beckoned Harry into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

 

“Do you think there’s a Horcrux in Bellatrix’s vault?” whispered Aria, careful Griphook did not hear them.

 

“She was terrified when she thought we’d been in there.” Harry whispered back, “She kept asking what else we’d taken. I’d bet anything there’s a Horcrux there. If we find it, we can kill it. And if we kill it, we’re one step closer to killing him.”

 

“And if we find one?” Ron retorted, perhaps too loud, “How’re we supposed to destroy it if we’ve given Griphook the sword?”

 

“I’m still working on that.” Harry went on, “But this time isn’t like the others. This time we have Sirius.” Aria and Hermione exchanged worried looks.

 

“Harry, about that…” Hermione began, “how can we be sure it’s really him? He was--”

 

“Dead, I know.” said Harry irritably.

 

“For over a year.” Aria added, “If he truly was dead, Harry, then he can’t be--” but she stopped when she heard creaking footsteps on the stairwell next to them. It was Sirius.

 

“Was the goblin any help?” he asked. Hermione and Aria exchanged glances and Harry nodded.

 

“We’re going to break into Gringotts.” he said and Sirius smiled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to go by quicker than normal as every day the four kids, Sirius, and the goblin would plan their break into Gringotts. Aria was so nervous as the date was approaching. Meanwhile, Luna had returned to Hogwarts having had a new wand made for her by Ollivander. The others had to use the wands won at Malfoy Manor, however. Aria used Narcissa Malfoy's, Ron used Pettigrews, Harry used Draco's wand, and Hermione used Bellatrix's. And soon, Mr. Ollivander, too, was on his way. Bill and Fleur may have lost two guests but were still hosting a large number.

 

“No way!” said Hermione her, Harry, Ron, Aria, Griphook, and Sirius discussed their plans for Gringotts in the goblin’s room.

 

“It’s the only way.” Griphook snarled, “We can’t get into her vault unless she is there in person.”

 

“What if there’s nothing there?” asked Hermione, hugging herself.

 

“Excuse us.” said Harry, pulling her to the side, Aria and Ron joined them. “Hermione, this may be our only shot. Now there are only three Horcruxes left. Dumbledore thought it’d be the snake, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, and something of Ravenclaws. Now obviously the snake isn’t in the vault so it’s either the cup or something of Ravenclaws.”

 

“I know, I know.” Hermione replied, “I just don’t fancy becoming her. This is the wand that killed--  _ almost  _ killed Sirius.” She held up the curved wand as if it were the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

 

“The goblin’s getting impatient.” Sirius said approaching them. “I suggest you listen to what he has to say. If we’re going to break into Gringotts, we are going to need all the help we can get.” Harry nodded. Aria could not truly put a finger on why she got so agitated when Sirius put his two sense in. Maybe it was because Harry did everything he said without question, or maybe it was because she still did not fully trust him. Either way, she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

 

“Harry, can I talk to you?” she asked.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked, the others all staring at the two of them. Aria nodded off in the direction of the door. Harry was reluctant to follow but eventually obliged. Aria would have stopped in the hallway but she feared being heard. She would have stopped in the sitting room but it was occupied by Bill, fleur, and Dean. Finally, she stopped on the porch.

 

“Okay, Aria.” said Harry irritably, “We’re far enough away from them now. What’s wrong?”

 

“There’s something off about Sirius.” she said and as soon as she did so Harry scoffed as if expecting it, “I don’t know if it’s really him.”

 

“You heard his story.” said Harry, “We don’t need to go through this again. Besides, how would you know? You don’t know him like I do.”

 

“I don’t know but I do have a feeling.” said Aria, not realizing how defensive Harry would get, “Something is wrong. Either he’s hiding something or--”

 

“Aria, why can’t you just accept that something finally worked out in our favor?” Harry replied.

 

“Because nothing ever does.” she replied, more strongly now, “People don’t just show up, back from the dead!” 

 

“You heard him, he never really died.” Harry retorted.

 

“Come on!” Aria exclaimed, “You’re not the least bit skeptical?”

 

“No.” said Harry immediately, “I’ve been talking with him, Aria. It’s Sirius.”

 

“Harry, when I have a gut feeling, it’s usually right.” Aria said, “Why don’t you trust me?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you it’s…”

 

“What?” she demanded, hands on her hips.

 

“You’re wrong.” Harry said, before turning and walking away.

 

“You don’t want to believe it.” Aria said in realization as he stormed inside, passing Hermione who was on her way out.

 

“I told you not to meddle.” she said.

 

“And you knew I would do it anyway.” said Aria, frustrated.

 

“Well, I wish you had come to me before going off on Harry.” she said, taking a seat on the porch. She held in  _ Daily Prophet  _ in her hands.

 

“Why?” asked Aria, sitting beside her, “Hermione, what is it?”

 

“As you know, I went digging into Sirius’s story and from what I can tell it checks out.” she said, “Obviously there’s no way to tell if what he said about the Veil is true but everything else is legitimate. Look, Bill managed to get a Daily Prophet from the week Sirius came back. The whole thing with the dementors really happened. This paper was published the day after Sirius told us.”

 

“Meaning that he was there or he heard it.” Aria retorted, “Not that he’s who he says he is.”

 

“Well, why would the dementors break out if not for being after him?” Hermione asked. Aria could not believe what she was hearing. She had been so confident in her intuition partly because Hermione had felt the same way. 

 

“I’m sure there’s another explanation.” Aria rolled her eyes.

 

“He could just be giving you a strange feeling since it’s been a while since you’ve seen him, he time traveled, or…” Hermione trailed off.

 

“Or what?” asked Aria unkindly.

 

Hermione looked sorry before she even said it, “Or you’re jealous.”

 

Aria scoffed, “Jealous of what?”

 

“The attention Harry is giving Sirius or...or maybe of Harry’s happiness?” Hermione said.

 

“What? Definitely not!” Aria exclaimed, coming to her feet, “Hold on. A few weeks ago, we were on the same page.”

 

“I think you better go apologize to Harry.” said Hermione, empathetically as possible.

 

“I will.” said Aria angry at the accusation, “But just so you know, you’re wrong and I can’t even believe you would say that. I care about Harry’s happiness.”

 

“I didn’t mean that you didn’t--” Hermione started.

 

“Do I wish I could have my parents back? Of course!” Aria shouted, “But if Sirius was really back, no bad gut feelings, I’d be happy for him!” Aria then stormed off along the beach.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Aria had a lot of time to think that evening. She sat on the beach for hours, feeling the sand between her toes and the foamy water. She knew Hermione was wrong and that the very last thing Aria was was jealous. She did entertain the thought for a brief moment, however. The conclusion she came to was there was no reasoning with Harry about a simple feeling. Maybe Sirius really was back. While her gut was telling her no, her heart was telling her that she wanted to believe it, for Harry.

 

She would not have noticed him approaching her if it hadn’t been for the wandlight. She didn’t say anything as he sat down next to her on the beach. She could tell by his mannerisms that he wasn’t there to apologize but he wasn’t mad either. Aria never liked fighting with him.

 

She took a breath to break the silence. “If you say it’s him, then it’s him.” she said, continuing to stare out at the dark ocean and then turning to him, “It’s just, I want to be extra cautious. I saw you mourn him once. I don’t want you to get let down again. Especially with everything that’s going on.”

 

“I know.” Harry said simply, their green eyes finding each other in the darkness, “And I was suspicious at first too, especially after everything we’ve been through.”

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” she said.

 

“This time, trust me.” he said.

 

“I trust you.” she replied without a second thought and then put her head on his shoulder. 

  
  



	14. Gringotts

It was nearing the end of April, and the preparations for the Gringotts break-in were nearly complete. Having found a few hairs on Hermione’s sweatshirt, they had decided to use Polyjuice potion as a disguise. So Aria, being the best at potions, brewed it alone for a month in the room she shared with her friends. It was supposed to be completed by the end of the day, so that the next, they could carry out their plan. A plan which had them all very nervous. 

“What’s that?” Dean asked. Aria, who sat cross-legged on the floor, looked up from stirring of potion in the cauldron to see Dean standing in the doorway. It was afternoon and the sun was at its brightest, lighting up the snowy dust dots that danced around the room.

“Polyjuice potion.” Aria answered, inviting Dean to take a seat next to her, “Ever tried it?”

“No.” he said, looking down at the muddy potion in the cauldron, “Any good?”

“Absolutely disgusting.” Aria replied adding an extra lacewing fly for good measure, “Takes a month to make but it's just about done.”

“So that means you’re leaving then?”

Aria paused and nodded solemnly, looking Dean in the eyes. “We have to finish what we started.”

He nodded in understanding, “I would ask what that is, but I know you can’t tell me.” he said, standing up, “Take care of yourself.”

“You too.” Aria smiled, “Hope to see you again.” With that Dean went from the room. Aria then realized that had been the longest conversation she had had with Dean since breaking up with him the previous year. They way they had talked, it seemed like they had been old friends rather than exes and Aria quite liked that. He had moved on with Ginny and she had moved on with Harry.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
The next day, Aria, Ron, and Hermione gathered in the sitting room. Aria had split the potion into two glasses and was trying her best not to spill the muddy-green substance that did not look appetizing at all. Hermione was holding two strands of hair. One was very dark and the other was bright blonde.

“You know how ruddy lucky we are to have got these?” Ron said.

“Let’s just hope they’re theirs.” Aria replied, her stomach turning at the smell of the potion and the anticipation of the taste.

“I’m positive they are.” said Hermione, looking deeply worried which was not at all comforting.

“Sure they aren’t cat hairs?” Ron smiled but Hermione shot him a look.

“Not the time to be joking.”

“Sorry.”

“I don’t get it…” muttered Aria. Just then, Harry appeared behind them. Hermione dropped one hair into one glass Aria was holding and the other hair into the other glass. Aria handed Hermione one glass.

“Alright, here’s the wands.” said Harry, handing Hermione the dark, curved wand of Bellatrix and Aria the black, studded wand of Narcissa which Dobby had taken.

“Right.” said Aria, the wand in one hand and the glass in the other, “When we get there, how will we know what it is? I mean, a Horcrux could be anything.”

“I’ll know.” said Harry, without hesitation, “I can’t explain. It’s like... they sing to me.”

“That’s a bit frightening.” said Hermione, “Did Dumbledore ever say anything to you, something that might explain why --”

“No.” Harry interrupted her, “I just know when one’s near.” Just then, Bill and Fleur entered along with Sirius who joined the group about to depart. Fleur carried two black dresses in her hands.

“These are ze closest I could find to what you described.” she said, laying them on the couch and taking her place by Bill.

“It’s perfect.” said Hermione, “Thank you, Fleur.”

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Bill asked.

“Yes.” said Sirius.

“And Griphook?”

“He’ll be leaving too.” said Harry.

Bill nodded, “Listen, I don’t know what you’re up to, but I know goblins. If you’ve struck any kind of bargain with Griphook, you must be exceptionally careful to live up to it. If you don’t... he won’t be forgiving.”  
\----------------------------------------------  
Aria stared down at the potion she had spent a month making. All their preparation had led up to this and yet she was having trouble drinking the disgusting liquid. Sure, she had done it once before, but this was different. Becoming Narcissa Malfoy...Hermione becoming Bellatrix...it was a whole new level. She already felt strange in the tight, dark, green dress she was wearing to be Narcissa. It exposed far too much of her chest for her liking. Knowing she had been in the bathroom far too long, Aria decided to just down the potion and get it over with. It tasted absolutely awful. She looked in the mirror to see her own reflection scrunching her nose up. Then, she watched as the nose changed shape and her hair changed color. Her skin became pale and an older. She grew an inch or two, adding on to the heels she was wearing. Then, before her very eyes, Aria was Narcissa Malfoy. She felt uncomfortable in the foreign skin as she stepped outside the bathroom. There on the landing, stood the dark and pretty, Bellatrix Lestrange...or at least the spitting image of her.

“Her--Hermione?” Aria gasped, “You look…”

“Oh don’t even bother.” she said, her mannerisms far from that of Bellatrix’s, “Have you seen you?” 

“Unfortunately.” said Aria, “She tasted disgusting, worse than Gurdyroots! Come on.” Aria followed Hermione down the creaky stairs, the clicking of their heels echoing throughout the cottage. They then made their way outside, through the sand, and up the hill to where Dobby’s grave was. Ron, Harry, Sirius, and Griphook were waiting for them there. Hermione had transfigured small aspects of Ron’s appearance for his disguise. His hair was now a dark brown, long and wavy. He had thick eyebrows and a beard to match, all capped off by his short, broad nose. A few freckles remained, but for the most part, he was unrecognizable.

“Bloody hell...that's a sight.” said Ron, when Aria and Hermione approached. Harry could not hide his look of disgust at them and Aria had never been looked at that way by Harry before.

“It’s like a Black family reunion.” Sirius said to Harry, who had undergone a similar physical transformation to Ron “Never liked those. Usually stayed up in my room or went to your dad’s once I passed my apparating test.”

“You both look hideous.” Ron said. 

“Oh dear, I’ve missed a spot haven’t I?” Hermione sighed, motioning for her finger for Ron to turn around. There was a small patch of red hair amongst the brown. Hermione quickly went to work on it with Bellatrix’s wand.

“Did you really have to make my nose so bulky.” said Ron, feeling his nose, “It takes up my entire face. And I don’t really fancy-”

“Well, I don’t really fancy being Draco’s mummy but here we are.” said Aria irritably. “The less you look like you, the better.”

“I’m sorry, I still don’t quite understand.” said Ron, once Hermione had finished, “Sirius, why don’t you just transform into a dog?”

“Because the Death Eaters know my animagus form and now they know I’m alive.” Sirius responded, “It’s best to just stick with this disguise.”

“You can give that to Aria to hold, alright, Griphook?” said Harry, nodding to Griphook who held the glittering sword with the ruby handle, “We’re relying on you. If you get us past the guards and into the vault, the sword is yours.” Griphook nodded, his expression very disdainful as he slipped the sword into the bag Aria had borrowed from Fleur and cast an Undetectable Extension charm on. Aria then slipped the bag across her body and joined Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Harry who were joining hands, preparing to apparate. Griphook reached up and touched their hands and Aria did so as well.

Aria had apparated so much in the last year that she was fairly used to it. When her feet touched the ground, they were in a dark spot of Knockturn Alley. Wanted posters of Harry’s face were tacked upon the walls and along with signs pointing to Borgin and Burkes. Aria and Hermione had only walked a few steps in their clicking heels when a bald man with a long, black cloak stopped in his path a few feet away. Harry and Griphook stood against the wall in the shadows to avoid being seen.

“Madam Lestrange.” the bald man said in a deep voice.

“Good morning.” said Hermione, her voice very apparently trembling. The bald man seemed to find this off-putting but continued on his way without another word. 

“Good morning?” whispered Griphook intensely, “Good morning? You're Bellatrix Lestrange, not some dewy-eyed schoolgirl!”

“Hey! Easy!” warned Ron.

“If she gives us away, we might as well use that sword to slit our own throats.” scolded Griphook, “Understand?”

“No, he's right.” Hermione replied, “I was being stupid.”

“Okay.” said Harry, hoisting Griphook onto his back, “Let's do it.” Sirius then draped the invisibility cloak over Harry and Griphook and followed Hermione, Aria, and Ron out onto Diagon Alley. Though it was still daytime, heavy, grey clouds made it look like night in Diagon Alley. The cobbled stone was worn and the shops were empty and lifeless. It was gloomier than Aria had ever seen. It was as if Knockturn Alley had never ended.

“Madam Lestrange, Madam Malfoy.” said a dark wizard in dark robes. Aria and Hermione stopped.

“It’s Travers!” Aria heard Sirius whisper. Hermione looked at a loss for words.

“And what do you want?” Aria asked, doing her best to sound menacing and mimic Narcissa’s expression of looking like she was always sniffing dung.

“He’s another Death Eater!” added Sirius, under his breath.

“I merely sought to greet you…” said Travers, “and to inquire why you are limping, Narcissa.” Aria’s eyes widened. She had not even noticed she was limping. As her knee was healed and no longer in pain, this must have been very slight. She had to think of a quick excuse.

“Did you not hear of the attack on my house, Travers?” she replied, holding her head up high.

“I did.” Travers replied, “Which is why I’m surprised to see you both out and about. I heard that the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined to the house, after the . . . ah . . . escape.”

“I do not know what rumors you have been listening to, Travers, but you seem sadly misinformed.” said Hermione in a way that made Aria almost forget it was her, “Come, Narciss--erm--Cissy.” Aria began to follow when Travers stopped them again.

“Who are your friends?” he asked, referring to Ron and Sirius.

“Less of friends and more of protection.” Aria said and Ron grunted his verification, “Need I remind you, our wands have been stolen?” Travers nodded and Aria made a mental note that the Death Eaters knew that Bellatrix and Narcissa would not have their wands.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, Travers, we have business to attend to.” said Hermione, menacingly.

“Of course.” Travers replied before walking off. As soon as he was gone, Aria let out a sigh of relief. 

“You two are doing remarkably, well.” said Sirius very quietly as they entered the doors of Gringotts.

“You may have spoken too soon.” Griphook whispered from under the cloak, so softly that Aria had to turn her head to listen, “They’ve been warned. Keep sharp.” Hermione gulped at this before regaining her stature. Aria watched as she lifted her head high and strolled past all the goblins and their scratching quills, straight towards the goblin at the end of the hall. Aria, Ron, Sirius, and presumably Harry and Griphook were not far behind her. Aria’s heart was beating rapidly as Hermione coughed to get the attention of the goblin.

“I wish to enter my vault.” she said when a cough did not work. 

“Identification?” asked the goblin, not looking up from his parchment.

“I hardly think that would be necessary.” said Hermione, her voice surprisingly steady and confident. The goblin sighed and looked up. His eyes widened upon seeing Bellatrix.

“Madam Lestrange.” he gasped.

Hermione narrowed her hooded eyes, “I don't like to be kept waiting.” The goblin, still gaping, left to find his supervisor. Aria wondered if that was the typical thing to do when someone needed to access their things. Behind them, they could hear echoing footsteps of guards approaching, ever so slowly. A trickle of sweat dripped down the side of Narcissa’s forehead.

“Harry…” whispered Ron, “What do we do, Harry?” The goblin then came back with his supervisor.

“Madam Lestrange,” said the supervising goblin in a surprisingly kind voice, “would you mind presenting your wand?” Hermione instinctively began to reach for it in her pocket and Aria was prepared to stop her from taking it out. But Hermione was clever as well and reminded herself that the goblins knew the real Bellatrix did not have her wand. Hermione covered her action by brushing some lint from her cloak pocket.

“And why should I do that?” she asked, her lip trembling slightly as she tried to appear menacing.

“It's the bank's policy!” the goblin replied, “I'm sure you understand, given the current climate.”

“No!” Hermione said sternly, “I most certainly do not understand!”

“I'm afraid, I must insist.” the goblin said. He did not seem at all fearful of Bellatrix as Aria assumed he would be had he thought her to be the real Bellatrix. Hermione struggled to retort but Aria could tell she was coming up empty-handed. Then, when just enough time had passed for Aria to begin to panic, the supervising goblin smiled as if he had just smelt the most wonderful, warm apple pie.

“Very well, Madam Lestrange, Madam Malfoy.” he replied, “If you would follow me?” The other goblin looked astounded but was waved off by the supervising goblin. Aria let out a sigh of relief and the lot of them followed the goblin out of the main room. Soon they had reached a cavernous area where a vehicle on tracks waited for them. As soon as no other goblin except the ones they needed were around, Harry pulled the cloak off him and Griphook. The smiling goblin did not respond.

“What have you done to him?” asked Ron.

“Impirius.” said Harry. Aria had no time to question this, though she normally would have, as they were off to the cart. Aria, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and the goblin all piled in as Griphook took the driver's seat. Moments after they had sat down, the cart lunged into motion. Aria wished Griphook had warned them to hold on because the cart went very fast through the twisting, winding passages. Aria held onto Harry’s arm for dear life as she was seated away from any sort of gripping. Harry, of course, allowed her to do this but hesitated at first given Aria’s appearance as Narcissa, something that he was still not used to. 

“How long before they come after us?” Aria shouted over the sound of the wind and the creaking of the cart.

“Time will tell.” Sirius shouted back.

“What is that, Griphook?” shouted Harry, peering at the large waterfall, pouring gallons of water onto the track in front of them. Griphook did not answer. He was too busy yanking the brake to no avail.

“I should have known---” Aria thought she heard Sirius say behind here. Griphook yanked the brake again and again, the water only moments away.

“Griphook! Griphook!” Harry shouted, but it was too late. The cart went straight through the waterfall and they were all doused in freezing cold water. Just as quickly as they had reached the other side, the cart stopped, giving them all a moment to catch their breaths, still reacting. They were only stopped a moment when a loud alarm went off and echoed continuously throughout the cavern. Then, without warning, the cart flipped over and they all began to fall down, down, down….

Aria screamed as they had been stories off the ground. Speaking of the ground, it was approaching faster and faster and Aria could barely keep from flipping let alone find the wand in her pocket in the amount of time they had.

“Aresto Momentum!” shouted Hermione just before they reached the ground. They all floated an inch off the ground for a moment before landing, breaking their fall. There was a unanimous groan from all of them.

“Well done, Hermione.” said Harry, before moving to Aria and helping her up, “Oh no, you two look like you again.” Aria’s first reaction was to pull her cloak over the revealing dress and she did so. Hermione, who no longer appeared as Bellatrix, had done the same. The alarm had not ceased and the pressure heightened.

“The Thief's Downfall, washes away all enchantments.” said Griphook, helping himself off the ground, “Can be deadly.”

“You don't say.” said Ron, back to his normal self, “Just out of interest, is there any other way outta here?”

“No.”

“What the devil are all you doing down here?” the other goblin shouted, “Thieves!”

“Imperio!” cast Ron and the same dopey smile spread across the goblin’s face.

“Hang on.” said Harry, “Where’s Sirius?”

“Dead.” said a cold voice. They all spun around to see Venunus Black, dripping wet, in the clothes Sirius had just been wearing.

“It was you!” Hermione exclaimed, her face shocked.

“No--it can’t---” Harry stuttered, “you knew everything--”

“My uncles practically raised me.” Venunus laughed, lips curled, “I knew everything about Sirius and what I didn’t… legilimens remember? Now give me the sword and that Horcrux while you’re at it.” He raised his wand at the group. Harry grabbed Aria’s arm but she shook him off, reaching for Narcissa’s wand.

“Go! I’ll hold him off!” she shouted and when no one moved she repeated herself, “Go!” This time, Harry hesitantly listened and the five of them ran off with Griphook in the lead. Venunus never took his focus off Aria.

“Oh you will, will you?” Venunus laughed. The events had not gone according to his plans yet Venunus dawned a sly smile as if he did not even care, making him look even more dangerous. It was only Venunus and Aria now, circling each other, wands raised. Aria had not yet used this wand and it felt foreign in her hand. She was afraid of how it would react to her. The alarm was still sounding and she knew it was only a matter of time before the authorities arrived.

“Reducto!” she shouted and a blue light shot out of the way but Venunus cast a shield charm with ease and the spell stopped in its tracks and disappeared. “Petrificus Totalus! Flipendo!” Aria kept shouting spells at him but he blocked each one. A white light and then another blue light disintegrated at the shield. Aria was becoming desperate as Venunus had not broken eye contact once. She wondered why he was playing defense instead of attacking her.

“You haven’t tried Stupefy yet.” Venunus said cooly. Aria sneered at him when he said this ready to fire something completely different...yet she found that she couldn’t think of another spell quick enough. Venunus was opening his mouth, ready to attack.

“Stupe-” she shouted out of desperation but Venunus got there first.

“Accio purse!” Aria could feel the strap of her purse separate from her as Venunus’s magic was quite strong. She quickly stowed her wand away. She had her hands free just in time to grab the purse as it shot towards Venunus. She fought against the invisible force, her feet sliding on the ground as the purse, with the sword inside, was drawn towards Venunus. Venunus struggled too, concentrating even harder causing the invisible force to become even stronger. Then, Aria could not hold on any longer and the purse went flying into Venunus’s hands; Aria fell backward to the ground. By the time she had regained herself, Venunus had drawn the Sword of Gryffindor from the purse and was following after the path Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the goblins had taken.

“No!!!” shouted Aria, jumping to her feet. She chased after Venunus shooting nonverbal spells at him that he merely deflected as he walked backward.

“You know, Sis, I really thought you’d get it.” Venunus sneered. Not too far from them, Aria could hear a roar but she was far too busy attacking Venunus to care.

“I knew you weren’t Sirius!” she shouted, finding it hard to keep up in such a long dress.

“Yet you did nothing.” The pathway then diverged into a large open area held up by tall, white pillars. The room was surrounded by two stories of vault doors. In the center of it all, was the largest dragon she had ever seen. Its skin was a metallic grey color, though peppered with many blemishes as if it had been through torture. Around its neck and one of its talons, it was chained, which angered it as it screeched and breathed fire. Aria and Venunus had stopped only a moment to look. The dragon caught sight of them and sent a large breath of fire their way. Aria screamed as she quickly put her hands over her head and jumped out of the way barely escaping the angry flames. She landed hard against the bottom of a set of stairs. Her hands had protected her from any real injury. When she regained herself, there was light smoke in the air and she could not see where Venunus had landed, but she heard him.

“The sword! Where did it go?” Aria heard him shout. Aria decided to run up the stairs to get an overview of the area, to see if she could see anything. When she got to the top balcony, she caught sight of Venunus near where they had come from. Running away from him, through the smoke, was Griphook, the sword in his hand.

“Griphook! We had a deal!” Aria shouted, the smoke almost cleared.

“I got you in, didn’t I?” Griphook shouted back at her and then shouted into the echoey cavern, “Help! Thieves!” The alarm could be heard still.

“Avada Kedavra!” Venunus shouted, without warning and the goblin dropped dead.

“No!” shouted Aria as Venunus picked up the sword.

“No! Confringo!” she shouted. This caught him off-guard. He had known that she was at the top of the stairs and he was sent flying into a wall.

“What do you even want with the Horcrux?” she shouted at him, wand raised as stood. He looked disheveled, beginning to climb the stairs with his wand raised. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in one of these vaults. She had to keep Venunus from getting to them.

“To keep it away from your kids, of course.” laughed Venunus, his wand in one hand and the Sword of Gryffindor in the other, “Imagine the gratitude the Dark Lord will have when he finds out I protected his possession!”

“Possession? Do you even know what a Horcrux is?” Aria bought time, continuing to back up with each stride forward Venunus made.

“All that I need to know is that it is important to the Dark Lord.” He snarled, patience completely gone. He shot a spell at her but this time she deflected it. Just then, there were footsteps below as the wizard police had found them. Aria turned too late.

“Petrificus Totalus!” shouted Venunus and Aria felt her whole body go stiff, and she fell like a board to the ground.

“Stop right there!” the police shouted and Venunus made a break for it, running back down the stairs he had come. Aria could not see where he went or where the police were. All she knew was that many spells were being fired all around her and she could do nothing to stop them. In addition to that, the dragon was not too happy about all the commotion and was roaring and spitting fire everywhere. Then, one of the vaults near her opened and Harry, Ron, and Hermione fell out of it, surrounded by piles of gold, which appeared to be smoking.

“Griphook!” Harry was shouting. He then noticed all the spells and ducked behind a pillar with Ron. It was Hermione who noticed Aria.

“Aria!” she cried, pointing Bellatrix’s wand at her, “Finite!” Aria felt the spell lift and Hermione helped her up and behind another pillar.

“You got the Horcrux?” Aria shouted and Hermione held up a gold cup as proof before storing it in her bag.

“Where’s Venunus?” Harry shouted.

“Gone.”

“Aria, what’s wrong?!” Harry shouted over the chaos, “Aria?!”

Aria could not hide her worried face any longer. “He got the sword! I’m sorry I--”

“Appreciate the apology, Aria,” exclaimed Ron, “but we need a way out of here! Now!”

“Who’s got an idea?” asked Hermione.

“You’re the brilliant one!” replied Ron.

“I've got something, but it's mad!” Hermione shouted, a red jet of light narrowly missing her. Then without warning, she pointed her wand at the railing, “Reducto!” It was blasted away. She then backed up against the wall and got a running start, jumping straight off the balcony. Aria, Harry, and Ron had to come out from the pillars to see what had happened to her, their faces in disbelief. Then they saw it. Hermione had managed to jump onto the back of the dragon.

“Well, come on, then!” she shouted. The three of them then jumped and joined her with little hesitation. Aria only had time to think about what she had done as she was in the air, jets of light narrowly missing her. She managed to grab onto the spike on the dragons back, though it was moving so much, she felt herself slipping, but she couldn’t let go.

“Relashio!” shouted Hermione and the chain on the dragon’s neck broke free. It breathed fire at the police and began to move freely about the room, roaring in chaos. Aria shut her eyes tight, holding onto the flaky scales for dear life. Then, the dragon began to claw its way up the stairs, climbing the entire flight with three steps. Suddenly, the spiky wings that had been folded so closely to its body spread like the unfolding of paper. The wings were so large that they could not fit the chamber and the dragon roared as the walls around began crumbling over the pressure. It then pointed its nose upwards at the ceiling. Aria looked to Harry, whose eyes were shut tight. Ron looked like he was going to be sick. Aria then braced herself.

Suddenly, they were all shooting upwards, the ceiling crumbling around them as the dragon broke through every level, finally crashing through the main hall of Gringotts. Aria had her eyes shut the whole time. The only way she knew they had reached the first floor was by the sound of shattering crystal, the shrieking of goblins, and the freshness of the air. She was breathing so hard, she thought they would surely be dead. But when Aria opened her eyes, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all holding on tightly by her side. The dragon had stopped, taking in the fresh air of Diagon Alley. Aria couldn’t believe they had made it to see the sky again. But the people of Diagon Alley had seen them, of course, with all the racket they had caused and the dragon was not moving. Goblins below were stirring slightly.

“Now what?” Ron shouted, but Aria was quick.

“Reducto!” she shouted and a flash of light shot out of the tip of Narcissa’s wand and hit the dragon on its lower back. It roared in pain and began to take off into the sky.

“Hold on tight!” Harry shouted. The dragon must have spent years without flying for when it took to the skies it hesitated in flapping its wings. It flew low over buildings, snatching a few chimneys and bricks with its talons and tale. Just before crashing, it regained itself and soared higher and higher into the sky to the point where Diagon Alley was but a memory.

“That was brilliant!” Ron shouted, and Aria caught Hermione blush, “Absolutely brilliant! Bloody Hell!” Though they were flying in the air, it was the only time they had to finally catch their breath. They continued like that for ten minutes, only clouds beneath them. But then, the clouds turned to a large lake that got closer and closer.

“We're dropping!” Aria shouted.

“I say we jump!” exclaimed Harry.

“When?”

“Now!” 

Aria took her second leap of faith that day and let go of the dragon and her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione dropped like rocks into the cold water below. They had jumped from high up so Aria had to move her arms and legs fast to reach the top of the water before her air ran out. She gasped and coughed when she reached the surface, Hermione and Ron near her. Aria desperately flailed around in the icy water in search for Harry. She had almost dived down to look for him when his head popped out of the water, his glasses somehow still on his face.  
\-----------------------------------------  
They reached land soon and made their way out of the water exhausted, cold, and dripping wet. Yet Harry still looked like he was on a mission, walking fast out of the bank and up towards the top of a nearby hill. The others followed, desperate to keep up with him. It was a strange sensation for Aria for her lungs to be burning while her body was simultaneously freezing.

“He knows.” said Harry through staggered breaths, “You-Know-Who. He knows we broke into Gringotts. He knows what we took, and he knows we're hunting Horcruxes.”

“How is it you know?” asked Aria.

“I saw him.” said Harry.

“You let him in?” Hermione scolded, “Harry, you can't do that!”

“Hermione, I can't always help it!” said Harry and for the first time, Aria noticed burn marks on the hands of her friends. “Well, maybe I can. I don't know!”

“Never mind! What happened?” Ron shouted when they reached the top of the hill. Hermione immediately dropped to her knees and started rummaging in her purse. Ron, Harry, and Aria gathered around her, shivering.

“Well, he's angry and scared, too.” said Harry as Hermione began to apply Dittany to the hands with burns, “He knows if we find and destroy all the Horcruxes, we'll be able to kill him. I reckon he'll stop at nothing to make sure we don't find the rest. And there's more. One of them is at Hogwarts.”

“What? You saw it?” Aria asked. Hermione began to pull clothing from her bag as well.

“I saw the castle. And Rowena Ravenclaw.” said Harry with urgency, “It must have something to do with her. We have to go there, now!”

“Tonight?” Hermione exclaimed as Ron and Harry began to strip from their wet shirts, “We've got to plan, we've got to figure it out!”

“Hermione, when have any of our plans ever actually worked?” Harry argued, casting his wet shirt aside and taking a warm one from Hermione, “We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose.”

“He's right!” said Ron, putting his arms in the sleeves of his clean shirt, “One problem… Snape's Headmaster now, we can't just move freely from the front door!” Aria and Hermione began stripped their cloaks and Hermione rummaged in her bag for towels for the two of them.

“Well, we'll go to Hogsmeade, to Honeydukes.” Harry suggested, “Take the secret passage in the cellar. It's...there's something wrong with him. It's like, you know, in the past...I've always been able to follow his thoughts. And now everything just feels disconnected.”

“Maybe it's the Horcruxes.” Aria suggested, wrapping the towel around her shoulders and over her damp dress, “Maybe he's getting weaker. Maybe he's dying!”

“No, it's... it's more like he's wounded.” said Harry, “If anything, he feels more dangerous. Which is why we need to go, now!”

“Harry, slow down!” Aria begged Harry, who had not slowed down in the least bit, “We’re dripping wet! We need to change, catch our breath, regroup!”

“Fine.” said Harry, grabbing his jeans, socks, and shoes from Hermione, “Ten minutes.” He then turned and began to walk off. Aria turned to gather her clothes but Harry stopped her. “No, don’t follow me.” She was taken back by this and the three of them watched as Harry walked further and further away from them until he sat on a rock in the distance. Aria watched him, wanting desperately to go after him. He always isolated himself when he was hurting and usually she had been the only person who he would talk to.

“He really believed Sirius was back.” said Ron, “I really did too. Can’t we just win for once?”

Hermione, wrapped in her towel, sat down in defeat, “The whole thing with the dementors at the Ministry--”

“Who knows.” said Aria bluntly, still watching Harry, “The Ministry has been infiltrated by Death Eaters. Venunus could’ve gotten his information from any of them. It was a lie.”

“He just wanted to make sure we didn’t get the Horcrux?” Ron asked.

“He wanted to kill us.” Hermione replied. Aria turned to the both of them.

“I’m not sure he did.” Aria replied, thinking of how her half-brother never once tried the Killing Curse on her. 

“Why not?” asked Hermione as Aria sat next to her. Ron took a seat as well.

“It doesn’t matter.” he said, “We got played. You were right, Aria.”

Aria looked back out at Harry. “That doesn’t change anything.” she said.


	15. The Missing Mirror

Harry kept his word in allowing them only ten minutes leisure time. Aria had only just changed out of her damp dress into some jeans, a plaid shirt, and a brown, leather jacket when Harry called the group together. Hermione was in the middle of drying her hair with Bellatrix’s wand and looked slightly agitated that she wasn’t allowed to finish the other half, so she braided it instead. Ron, who had walked some paces away and turned around to allow the girls to change, was hesitant in turning back when he heard Harry’s voice.

“Alright, let’s go.” Harry announced. Aria observed him. His eyes were red and slightly puffy as if he had been crying, although this could also be due to cold temperatures of the water they had swam in. He wore the same expression he wore at Dumbledore’s funeral. 

 

“Harry.” said Hermione gently, “About Venunus--”

 

“No. I don't want to talk about it.” Harry said, “It’s done. We have a job to do.”

 

Aria looked him in his tired eyes. “Harry.” she said. Harry took her hand gently and massaged her palms slightly with his fingers. Harry did not speak but he told her not to worry for him.

 

“Come on.” he said. Both Ron and Hermione put their hands on top of Harry and Aria’s and in seconds, they had touched down in Hogsmeade village as the sun was setting. They had not even had a moment to take in the sights and smells of the place that had once been so homey to them before a loud cat-like shrill echoed throughout the village; an alarm. Harry immediately led the way and they all bolted towards Honeydukes.

 

“There! Right there!” called a dark figure off in the distance and the four of them turned on their heels and ran in the other direction, “I’ve got them! Down Here!” They found their way to a dark alley between Honeydukes and The Hog’s Head. There were piles of chairs and tables in the corner that they managed to hide behind.

 

“They were ready for us!” Aria whispered.

 

“We know you’re here, Potter!” a man’s voice called from the main cobbled path, “There’s no gettin away. Perhaps you need some convincing!”

 

“What’s he mean by that?” Ron asked, his voice trembling. Then, his question was answered. The air turned unbelievably icy for May. A thick mist rolled in and Aria’s teeth chattered. Then, they all looked up. Dark, hooded figures like Aria had never seen wisped through the sky. Their dark, ragged cloaks clung to their skeletal bodies, but Aria soon could not pay attention to details. Her thoughts were on the day she found out her parents were killed. The sorrow she felt as she sobbed for what felt like weeks alone on her bed. How she couldn’t bear to walk into her parents' bedroom. It smelt too much like them, her mother’s jewelry was on the dresser, her father’s clothes no longer enchanted to fold themselves. That was a memory she hated to revisit yet still found its way into her nightmares. She tried not to think about it, yet the dementors drew it out of her as Dumbledore had once drawn out memories for his pensive. Aria could not think of a single happy thing.

 

“No, you’ll give us away--” Hermione whispered as the dementors glided closer and closer to them. Hermione’s voice had seemed to take Aria out of her trance for a moment and she noticed Harry had drawn Draco’s wand. Before Aria could protest, Harry had done it.

 

“Expecto Patronum!” he whispered strongly, and a silvery blue stag emerged from the tip of his wand and rushed at the dementors. In a blink of an eye, Aria could see clearly again, no longer replaying the feeling of her parents' death. It was now time to run.

 

“It’s him!” someone else called, “He’s down there!”  Harry, Aria, Ron, and Hermione stood quickly but did not know where to turn. Then, the back door of The Hog’s Head opened in the alleyway.

 

“In here, Potter.” someone whispered from the doorway, “Come on, move!” The four of them took a leap of faith and went through the door of the Hog’s Head, past the man who had let them in. Aria only caught a quick glimpse of him, but he seemed vaguely familiar. He was very old-looking, with icy blue eyes, and a long silver beard...The four of them were led down a flight of stairs into a room of wood.

  
“Did you look at him.” Ron said, once they were alone and their helper was shewing away Death Eaters above, “For a second I thought that was…”

  
“I know.” said Hermione, “Dumbledore!”

 

Aria thought about the man’s face and how it did resemble Dumbledore, and so, she took out the lens in her shoe, to see if she could catch a glimpse of the icy blue eyes she had often found staring back at her. Meanwhile, as the man, friend or foe, spoke to the Death Eaters, the other three friends examined the room they were in. There were only a table and a few chairs as far as furniture in the room. A large fireplace, unlit, stood opposite the table. Near it was a ladder, propped up against the wall near a large portrait above the fireplace. The portrait was of a blonde girl, who looked to be of Hogwarts age. She stared vacantly out at the room, her eyes moving ever so often, although she didn’t make eye contact with anyone. She smiled slightly in a way that was almost sweet yet haunting.

 

“Aria? I can see you in this.” Hermione called, taking Aria’s attention away from the lens in which she had seen nothing but the reflection of wood in. She turned to where Hermione was pointing. On the wall adjacent from the portrait, was a mirror, with one shard broken from it. Aria furrowed her brows and looked back into the lens, seeing Hermione instead of the blue eyes. Before she could tell Hermione, loud footsteps announced the return of the man who had saved them.

  
“Bloody fools, what are you thinking coming here?” he grunted, “Have you any idea how dangerous it is?”

  
“You're Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother.” Harry said in realization.

 

“Of course! It's you who I've been seeing in here.” exclaimed Aria, holding up the lens, “You're the one who sent Dobby.”

  
“Where've you left him?” asked Aberforth who resembled Dumbledore greatly except for a few features like his straight nose.

  
“He's dead.” said Harry solemnly.

  
“Sorry to hear it.” said Aberforth, “I liked that elf.”

 

“What it is?” asked Aria, gesturing to the mirror.

 

“A two-way mirror.” said Aberforth, “The pair of them are magically connected.”

 

“But this is a lens.”

 

“No, it’s transfigured as a lens.” said Aberforth in passing as he made his way to the table.

 

“Dumbledore probably wanted to disguise it from the Ministry.” said Hermione, holding her hand out. Aria handed her the lens and Hermione examined it.

  
“You’re welcome.” said Aberforth irritably.

  
“That's your sister, Ariana. Isn't it?” Aria asked, finding that things were beginning to make sense, “She died very young, didn't she?”

  
Aberforth gazed at the portrait of the girl. “My brother sacrificed many things on his journey to find power. Including Ariana. And she was devoted to him. He gave her everything. But time.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did she die?”

 

“It’s a long story that you probably don’t have the time for, so I’ll give you the short version.” Aberforth grunted as he drew five butterbeers from this pocket and got to work taking the cap off each one, “ When we were kids, Ariana was attacked by some Muggle boys while innocently experimenting with magic. She was permanently traumatized and was driven mad by her own magical nature.  My father went after the kids who attacked her, and was locked up in Azkaban for it.”

 

“He never told anyone why?” Hermione asked as she and Aria took seats at the table as well.

 

“He was afraid they would take Ariana away and lock her in St. Mungo's.” Aberforth went on, “The two of us and my mother had to be very secretive to keep anyone from finding out about Ariana, who might have been seen as a threat. So we moved houses and tried to keep a low profile in Godric's Hollow. I cared for her, far more than Albus, who was wrapped up in schoolwork.  When Ariana was fourteen, she accidentally killed our mother with an uncontrolled burst of her undisciplined magical power. So we cared for Ariana after that. That is until my brother made a new friend.”

 

“Grindelwald.” said Harry and Aberforth nodded. Harry took a seat in a wooden chair by the fireplace.

 

“That summer, I watched as his he grew closer and closer to his new buddy, and as they made plans to travel the world looking for the Hallows and changing society.” Aberforth talked about Grindelwald as if even the name upon his tongue had a disgusting taste, “One day, Grindelwald and I got into a duel and Albus tried to help. All three of us were throwing curses everywhere, and somehow Ariana was killed in the midst of all the chaos. We never knew which one of us did it.” Aberforth took a swig of his butterbeer.

 

“But you blame your brother.” said Hermione.

 

“That’s why you broke his nose.” Aria said, recalling Auntie Muriel’s tales.

 

“I see you’ve kept up with your gossip.” Aberforth muttered and then he waved his wand and a fresh loaf of bread floated down from another stairwell and sat itself upon the table.

 

“No I--” Aria started, becoming red in the face but Ron was quick to sit down and change the subject.

  
“Do you hear any others much?” he asked, “From the Order?” Ron began to dig into the loaf while Hermione and Aria took sips from their butterbeers.

  
“The Order has finished.” Aberforth said sternly, “You-Know-Who has won, anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves.”

  
“We need to get into Hogwarts, tonight.” Harry replied as if he did not hear what Aberforth had said at all, “Dumbledore gave us a job to do.”

  
“Did he now?” said Aberforth sarcastically, “Nice job? Easy?”

  
“We've been hunting Horcruxes.” said Harry bluntly, “We think one's inside the castle. But we'll need your help getting in.”

  
“This isn’t a job my brother has given you, it's a suicide mission.” said Aberforth, “Do yourself a favor, boy. Go home! Live a little longer.” Ron, Hermione, and Aria looked from Aberforth to Harry. 

  
“Dumbledore trusted me to see this through.”

  
“What makes you think you can trust him?” Aberforth exclaimed, “What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you? And in all the time you knew him...Did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers?” Ariana’s quiet smile vanished.

  
“Why should he--”

  
“Keep secrets. You tell me?”

  
“I only care about the Dumbledore I knew. I trusted him.”

  
“That's a boy's answer!” Aberforth raised his voice, “A boy who goes chasing Horcruxes on the word of a man who wouldn't even tell him where to start. You're lying! Not just on me, that doesn't matter. To yourself as well. That's what a fool does. You don't strike me as a fool, Harry Potter! So, I ask you again, there must be a reason. Why do you trust anything my brother ever said to you? Why?”

  
Harry stood and talked without drawing breath. “Because I need to. Because if I don’t, I don’t know who I am anymore. I’ve lost too many people to lie down now.” Aberforth did not speak. All eyes were on Harry. He sat down again, calming himself.

 

“ Look,” he said, leveling his voice, “I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother. I don't care that you've given up. I trusted the man I knew. We need to get into the castle tonight.”

 

Aberforth started at Harry for a moment before looking up at the portrait of his sister. “You know what to do.” he whispered. All four of them rose as they watch Ariana turn and walk towards the landscape of the portrait. She became smaller and smaller until she was gone.

  
“Where have you sent her?” Harry asked.

  
“You'll see.” Aberforth said quietly as he rose, “Soon enough.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore.” said Aria. Aberforth nodded before disappearing up the creaky stairs. Aria was met by a look from Ron.

 

 “He’s the one who helped me find you.” she said, “Plus, he saved our lives twice after that! Kept an eye on us on that mirror. That doesn't seem like someone who's given up.”

 

“She's coming back.” Hermione said, peering closer at the portrait.

  
“Who is that with her?” stepping closer as well. Ariana came into view with what appeared to be a shadow. Then, just as the shadow was going to emerge from behind Ariana, the portrait swung open to their surprise. Behind it, was a large hole and the man that stood in it. His shoulder length hair was matted and untamed. He bore a yellowish-purple black eye and he smelt and looked like he had not bathed in weeks. Had it not been for the knit sweater vest and buck-teeth, Aria may not have recognized him.

  
“Neville!” Aria exclaimed, unable to contain the joy of seeing a familiar face, “You look…”

  
“Like hell, I reckon. But this is nothing. Seamus is worse.” Neville then called up the stairway, “Hey, Ab! We've got a couple more coming through.” 


	16. The Sacking of Severus Snape

“I don’t remember this being on the Marauder’s Map.” said Ron as Neville led the way through the stone passageway hidden behind the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore.

 

“That’s because it never existed till now.” said Neville, “The seven secret passages were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in or out now. The grounds are crawling with Death Eaters and Dementors.”

 

“How bad is it, Neville?” asked Hermione, “With Snape as Headmaster.”

 

“Hardly ever see him.” Neville replied, “It’s the Carrows you have to watch out for.”

 

“The Carrows?” asked Aria.

 

“Brother and sister.” Neville explained, “They’re in charge of discipline. Like punishment, the Carrows.”

 

“They did that to you?” asked Hermione, referring to the black eye, “But why?”

 

“Today’s Dark Arts lesson had us practicing the Cruciatus Curse.” Neville went on, “On First Years. I refused. Hogwarts has changed. Aw, c’mon. Don’t be grim. We’re all used to it by now. And the thing is, it helps when people stand up, gives everyone hope. Used to notice that when you did it, Harry. Ginny, Luna, and I, we’ve been the leaders. But we lost Luna at Christmas and then Ginny on Easter break. It was just me for a while until Luna came back. C’mon, we’re almost there.” Soon enough, they had reached a large door. Aria could barely see anything over her friends heads as the passageway was only wide enough for a single file line and she was in the back.

 

“Let’s have a bit of fun, shall we?” Neville smiled before opening the door and closing it behind him. Aria, Harry, Hermione, and Ron tried their best to listen to what he was saying on the other side. Harry even put his ear to the door.

 

“Hey! Listen up, you lot!” said Neville, unable to contain the excitement in his voice, “I’ve brought you a surprise!”

 

“Not more of Aberforth’s cooking, I hope.” said someone that Aria knew to be Seamus based on the fact that she could barely understand him with his thick accent and speed of talking, “Be a surprise if we could digest it.” Then, Neville opened the door to reveal the four of them. Before Aria could even see them, she heard them; cheers and clapping for the return of Harry Potter to Hogwarts. Neville helped them all down from the passageway exit and down onto the ground of a large room that looked familiar to Aria.

 

The walls were made of mirrors and the room had an icy blue glow to it. Hammocks hung in all directions complete with pillows and blankets. Around thirty students, broken and bruised, wore smiles on their faces as they hugged and cheered for the four of them. After receiving hugs from Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, and Michael Corner, Aria realized that they were all DA members and it then hit her that they were in the Room of Requirement.

 

“Okay, okay! Stand down! Let’s not kill them before You-Know-Who gets the chance!” Neville called and everyone obeyed, eagerly looking up at Harry, “Right then. What’s the plan, Harry?” Just then, the door to the Hog’s Head-passage opened above them and Dean Thomas emerged. 

 

“Hey Neville.” he said, as he climbed down the ladder, “I got your message.”

 

“Dean!” Seamus exclaimed, darting over to give his buddy a hug, “You’re alive!”

 

“Wait. How is it your here?” Aria began, “And-- Ginny! Fred! George!” The three Weasleys had emerged from the door as well and were making their way down the ladder.

 

“Dean.” Ginny said when she spotted him. As they embraced, Fred made a fake ‘disgusted’ face behind them. A few DA members giggled.

 

“Six months she hasn’t seen me and it’s like I’m Frankie First Year.” Ron said under his breath, “I mean, I’m only her brother.”

 

Aria nudged him, “She’s got a lot of those, doesn’t she?”

 

“Yeah but only one Dean.” Seamus added.

 

“Shut up, Seamus.” said Ron. Meanwhile, Ginny, Dean, Fred, and George had all begun mingling with the rest of the DA.

 

“How did you know to come?” Harry asked, flustered.

 

“The galleons.” Neville smiled proudly, “I promised I’d let them know if you were back. Because it means revolution. We’re going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows!” The DA cheered at this but Harry did not look too happy.

 

“That’s not why we came back, I’m sorry.” Harry explained, “We have a job to do that’s going to help us defeat You-Know-Who.”

 

“Okay, so what’s this job?” Ginny asked bluntly.

 

“Ginny, you know I can’t tell you.” Harry replied.

 

“Harry, maybe they can help.” Aria whispered.

 

“Let us help, Harry.” said Luna. Just then, the door opened again. It was Cho Chang.

 

“I got the message.” she announced, “I want to help.”

 

“On second thought--” Aria started under her breath.

 

“So what’s the plan?” asked Ginny. She wasn’t the only one wondering this. Every DA member looked expectantly up at Harry. Aria could see it in their eyes that they were ready to fight.

 

“There is no plan--” Harry started.

 

“My favorite.” said Fred.

 

“Neville, why did you call them back?” Harry exclaimed irritably, “This is insane!”

 

“Well, we’re going to fight aren’t we?” said Dean.

 

“Of course we are!” Seamus replied, “This is what we’ve been bloody waitin for!”

 

“Why can’t they help?” Ron asked, dropping his voice to where only Harry, Hermione, and Aria could hear.

 

“What?!” Harry asked.

 

“We don’t even know what we’re looking for.” Hermione added, “You say it has something to do with Ravenclaw? Why not ask a Ravenclaw? Like Luna or….or Cho?”

 

“Or Luna.” corrected Aria, still finding that she didn’t like Cho, despite the fact that she and Harry had not been in a relationship for quite some time.

 

“Alright!” Harry gave in and the crowd listened to him, “There’s something we need to find, something hidden here in the castle.”

 

“What is it?” Neville asked.

 

“We don’t know.”

 

“Where is it?” asked Dean.

 

“Don’t know that either.” Harry replied, “I realize it’s not much to go on.”

 

“That’s nothing to go on.” said Seamus.

 

“I think it might have something to do with Ravenclaw.” Harry went on, “It would be small, easy to conceal, valuable. Any ideas?” Everyone looked around the room at one another, specifically at the Ravenclaws.

 

“Well,” piped up Luna, “there’s Rowena Ravenclaw’s lost diadem.”

 

“Oh, bloody hell.” Ron muttered, “Here we go.”

 

“Hear her out.” Aria said to him.

 

“The lost diadem of Ravenclaw?” Luna repeated, “Hasn’t anyone ever heard of it? It’s quite famous.”

 

“Yes, but Luna, it’s lost.” Cho said gently, “For centuries now. There’s not a person alive today who’s seen it.”

 

“Excuse me.” Ron said, “But would someone tell me: what’s a bloody diadem?”

 

“It’s a kind of crown.” Cho explained, “You know, like a tiara? Ravenclaw’s was rumored to have magical properties, to enhance the wisdom of the wearer.”

 

“Alright.” Harry said, making his way through the crowd and towards the large door, “I need to go to the Ravenclaw Common Room, then. Got to start somewhere.”

 

“How are you going to get in?” Hermione called after him and he stopped.

 

“Would you like me to show you?” asked Cho, and Aria could’ve sworn she saw her bat her eyelashes.

 

“No.” Aria said unapologetically, “I think Luna can take him.”

 

“Okay, I’d love to.” smiled Luna.

 

“Well, come on then.” Harry said, waving Luna on and the two of them left from the room. The rest of the DA members were excited, chatting with their neighbors and preparing for whatever would come next. As Aria was noticing this, Hermione and Ron rushed past her towards the door.

 

“Wait--” she called after them, “where are you two going?”

 

“Erm--bathroom.” Hermione called over her shoulder, “We’ll catch up with you later!”

 

“Bathroom?” Aria called but they were gone, “What?”

 

“Aria!” Ginny took Aria by surprise by wrapping her in such a strong embrace that Aria almost choked on ginger hair.

 

“Neville told me you disappeared over Easter break.” Aria said when Ginny released her, “What happened?”

 

“You did.” she explained, “Well, the four of you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When you four were captured, Ron’s cover was blown.” Ginny explained, “The whole family had to go into hiding. It’s a shame too. Neville had to lead the fray all alone.”

 

“Lead the fray?”

 

“We’ve been trying loads of things to rebel against the Carrows.” said Ginny, a passionate glint in her eyes, “Even tried to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from Snape’s office.”

 

“Really?” Aria asked, quite impressed, “You I can believe, but  _ Neville _ ?”

 

“I know, right. Me!” Neville exclaimed having overheard them, “Anyway, Aria, we figured since you’re such a great healer, you’d be able to help us out in the Gryffindor Common Room? There are a few first and second years who got punished real bad.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got a bit of Dittany with me.” Aria replied, “I’ll try to spread it as thin as I can.” The Room of Requirement, always equipt for the seeker’s needs, provided Aria with a Gryffindor cloak to disguise her as Neville led her to the Common Room. Hogwarts seemed eerily quiet and dark, even though it was supposed to be, given that it was night. But Aria could tell that it had changed. 

 

Aria and Neville were lucky enough to make it to the Common Room unscathed and the Fat Lady portrait swung open for the two of them. Neville did not even need to give a password. Upon seeing their faces, the Fat Lady just knew. Inside, the Common Room was just as she remembered it; warm and welcoming. A fire burned bright in the hearth but children had gathered around it, groaning and tending to bruises and cuts. Aria looked to Neville before kneeling beside a second year with dirty blonde hair.

 

“What happened?” she asked kindly. The little boy was sniffling and pointing at a medium sized cut on his ankle. There was dry blood there.

 

“M-Marcus. He was late to class so I- I covered for him.” the boy cried, “Professor Carrow got mad at me for standing up to him.”

 

“It’s okay.” Aria soothed, unstoppering the Dittany, “One drop of this and this cut will be good as new.”

 

“But what if it leaves a scar?” the teary-eyed boy asked. 

 

“Then, it will be a reminder of your bravery.” Aria smiled, tapping the boy’s nose with her pointer finger, “But, you shouldn’t worry. It won’t scar.” The boy nodded and smiled slightly. Aria turned to see that most of the injuries were small, it was more that the children were frightened.  _ No one should be frightened here  _ Aria thought. And so she used every last drop of the Dittany on the smaller students and made sure to dry their eyes as she went. Neville was a natural at this and all the children seemed to look up to him. Aria had never seen him take on such a leadership role before. 

 

Just as Aria and Neville had helped a younger, darker girl mend her glasses, the portrait hole swung open. Aria and Neville drew their wands though the person who stepped into the Common Room was not a threat. It was Professor McGonagall, her tilted witch’s hat on her head but a dressing robe around her body.

 

“Students! Awake all of you!” she proclaimed, and soon after more students had trickled in from their dormitories, “Hogwarts is threatened. Anyone under the age of 17 or anyone who does not wish to fight, needs to follow me immediately. For those who will, meet in the Great Hall.” The children that Aria and Neville had just soothed were now looking at each other in panic and frantically hurrying to get dressed and grab their belongings.  Aria stood so that she was eye level with Professor McGonagall. She remembered when she only came up to her hips.

 

“Professor.” Aria smiled.

 

“Miss Ashborn.” said McGonagall, wasting no time, “I appreciate your desire to help the younger students but I should think your fierce determination would be put to better use on the battlefield.” 

 

Aria smiled and nodded with a sudden burst of energy, “Right away, Professor.”

 

“You too, Mr. Longbottom.” said Professor McGonagall, “As I recall, Mr. Finnigan has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics. If you would go and get him, I have a special job for the two of you.” Neville nodded and left for the Room of Requirement.

 

“Have you seen Harry?” Aria asked McGonagall, too much in a hurry to wait for an answer.

 

“Last I saw he running through the entrance hall!” McGonagall called as Aria was running for the portrait hole.

 

“Thank you!” Aria called over her shoulder. She ran down the moving staircases which contrasted from when she had snuck up them with Neville. Before, the school had been quiet and daunting, not it was packed with students in Hogwarts uniforms hustling and bustling. Aria saw a few DA members and even saw Kingsley Shacklebolt as well. It was real. Aria did not know how much time they had left, so she sprinted as quickly as she could to the entrance hall, hoping Harry would still be near there. She only slowed for a moment as she caught sight of the wondrous magic outside a shattered window. It was the biggest protective enchantment she had ever seen, protecting the whole school. Yet, she could see enemy spells attempting to penetrate it and every now and again there would be a firework in the sky and a tear in the protection. 

 

Aria reached the entrance hall but there was no sign of Harry anywhere. She even peeked into the Great Hall where many Professors were gathering. She looked around frantically trying to decide which way to go next and was then bumped into by none other than Professor Trelawney who was carrying two crystal balls and had enchanted six to follow her. Aria had no sooner wondered what Professor Trelawney was doing when she heard a voice, barely above the crowd. It was a woman’s voice coming from an adjacent corridor. As Aria got closer, she could hear through the open door.

 

“He defiled it, with dark magic!” she woman was shouting.

  
“I can destroy it.” came Harry’s voice and Aria was filled with a mix of excitement and relief “Once and for all. But only if you tell me where he hid it? You do know where he hid it? Don't you, Helena? You just have to tell me. Please.” Aria peered around the corner slightly. Harry was standing towards the end of the passage while a tall ghost in a floor-length cloaked circled him serenely. 

  
“Strange.” she said, and Aria could only see the back of her waist-length hair, “You remind me of him a bit. It's here, in the castle. In the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask....you will never know. If you know...you need only ask.” Then, the ghost drifted away through a solid wall. The gears in Aria’s mind were turning. The place Helena was talking about had to be the Room of Requirement...and Aria knew this as she had hid the Half-Blood prince--Snape’s Potions book in the Room of Requirement when it had become the place where everything was hidden. Then, everything fell into place for Aria.

 

“Wait--Helena!” Harry called.

 

“Harry!” Aria shouted, grabbing his arm and yanking him towards th entrance hall, “Come on!” He tried to keep up with her pace as they ran up the marble staircase against the sea of students.

 

“Where are we going?” he called after her.

 

“The place where everything is hidden!” she exclaimed, not stopping or drawing breath, “It’s the Room of Requirement. Last year when I went to hide to the Half-Blood Prince’s book, I saw it!”

 

“It?” he called, “You mean the diadem?”

 

“I think so!” Aria replied as they passed the sixth floor landing.

 

“Aria!” Harry called but she didn’t turn.

 

“No time!”

 

“Aria!” he called again and when she didn’t stop he took her by the wrist gently and stopped her. No sooner had she turned to face him when his lips on hers, kissing her passionately, as the huge, final firework destroyed the protection charm.

 

“You’re brilliant.” Harry said an, “Don’t know where I’d be without you.” And Aria had a sense that he was not only referring to the diadem but to the Sirius and Venunus situation. 

 

“Just now figuring that out?” she smiled, but that smile quickly faded when she noticed the hundred of Death Eaters, giants, and acromantulas making their way towards the grounds. “Oh no.”

 

“Let’s go.” said Harry and he took her by the hand, pulling her up to the seventh floor, reminding Aria of when he had pulled her through the chaos at the Quidditch World cup, hand and hand, so long ago. They reached the large door to the Room of Requirement just as the last group of underage wizards and witches had gone through the passageway to the Hog’s Head. Well, every underage witch except for Ginny, who was arguing with her mother. Fred George, and most surprisingly, Percy Weasley, polishing his glasses, were on their way out of the room.

 

“Nice night for it.” Fred said to Aria, winking at her before leaving with his brothers.

 

“Mum!” Ginny was shouting, “This is what we’ve been waiting for!”

 

“I will not let you risk your life!” Molly Weasley cried, “You are under age! Too young to be fighting in a war!” 

 

“Is that--” Aria started as out of the passageway, a tall, thin, and bony old woman had emerged.

 

“Have you seen my grandson?” she inquired as calmly as if she had been invited toa tea party rather than a war.

 

“Neville’s fighting.” Harry replied.

 

“Naturally.” she said, drawing her wand, “Excuse me. I must go and assist him.” 

 

“Aria! Oof!” a familiar voice exclaimed and Aria turned to see Tonks, who had missed the last step on the ladder on her way down from the passageway and had clumsily regained her footing. Her hair was her favorite shade of bright bubblegum pink. “I have so much to tell you!”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Teddy?” Harry asked.

 

“He’ll snore like his father and sleep till dawn.” she smiled, “This is where I need to be.”

 

“Oh, Tonks!” Aria exclaimed as she remembered, “I never got to tell you congratulations!”

 

“Oh I have so much I want to tell you!” she replied, “Remus’s already told you Harry, of course.”

 

“Told him what?”

 

“That Harry’s been made godfather.” she said before looking to Harry, “You didn’t tell her?”

 

“Been a little busy.” Harry replied irritably.

 

“Anyway, I’ve got to talk to you about something.” Tonks said to Aria, “But...later...right now I need to find Remus.” With that she had left from the room, her purple coat whisping behind her. Harry appeared agitated as he looked towards the passageway door, probably wondering how many more people would emerge.

 

“I’m sorry, Ginny, but can you step out for a moment?” Aria asked, approaching her friend, “You can come back in later.” Ginny nodded before Aria had even finished her sentence, and drawing her wand, sprinted from the room in the direction Tonks had gone.

 

“Ginny!” Mrs. Weasley chased after her, “You’ve got to come back in!” Harry nodded to Aria and the two were about to leave the room when Hermione and Ron entered, soaking wet. In Hermione’s arms, were three curved, yellow objects.

 

“Where the  _ hell  _ have you been?” Harry exclaimed.

 

“Well, Hermione and I were thinking,” started Ron, quite noticeably out of breath, “it doesn't matter if we find the Horcrux.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Unless we can destroy it.” Ron went on, “So, we thought.”

  
“Well, Ron thought, it was Ron's idea.” interjected Hermione, “It was completely brilliant!”

  
“Well, I said to her, even if we found the horcrux, we’d have nothing to destroy it with.” Ron continued, “And we still hadn't destroyed the cup. And then I thought, the basilisk! And so we went to the chamber of secrets and got these.” He pointed to the fangs in Hermione’s arms. 

 

“Let me get this straight.” said Aria, “You destroyed the cup?”

 

“Well Hermione did.” said Ron, “She was absolutely brilliant.”

 

“But it was you who thought of it.” said Hermione, “Brilliant!”

 

“Hang on a moment!” said Ron sharply. “We’ve forgotten someone!”

 

“Who?” asked Hermione.

 

“The house-elves, they’ll all be down in the kitchen, won’t they?”

 

“You mean we ought to get them fighting?” asked Harry.

 

“No,” said Ron seriously, “I mean we should tell them to get out. We don’t want

anymore Dobbies, do we? We can’t order them to die for us –“ All of the sudden, the fangs Hermione was holding had clattered to the ground and she leapt into Ron’s arms, kissing him full on the mouth. Ron was taken off-guard but then responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet. Harry and Aria looked to each other. Aria kind of found the moment sweet but Harry, even though he kissed Aria only moments ago, was not so enthused.

 

“Oi!” he shouted, “There’ a war going on here!” Ron and Hermione broke, pink in the face.

 

“It’s now or never, isn’t it?” said Ron to Harry, though he didn’t take his eyes off Hermione until Harry and Aria dragged them into the corridor. There, a flash of blue light had just knocked two or three Death Eaters aside. Aria, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to see that the spell had come from Ginny.

 

“Good one!” called a booming voice from the staircase. As he came into view, they saw that it was Aberforth Dumbledore.

 

“Have you seen Remus?” came another voice, it was Tonks at the end of the hall.

 

“Off dueling Dolohov!” Aberforth shouted as a plume of black smoke broke through a nearby window. Tonks nodded and hurried down the stairs, wand out, ready to face whatever came her way.

 

“Come on, we’ve got to hurry.” Harry said. Aria, Hermione, and Ron stood back as Harry closed his eyes and pictured what he required from the room.

  
  



	17. The Battle of Hogwarts

When the grand doors to the Room of Requirement opened again, the hideout of the DA was gone. The hammocks were replaced with mountains of all sort of objects including books, chairs, and Aria even noticed the lanterns from Slughorn’s Christmas party amongst the thousands of objects. The blue glow and the mirrored walls were hidden behind knick knacks that seemed to go on and on. The room had become the Room of Hidden Things. Aria recognized it and the memory of her rushing to hide the blood splattered book.

 

“Do you remember where you saw it?” asked Harry,

 

“Erm...erm I can’t remember.” Aria thought long and hard, her face scrunching up, “There were...pillows! Pillows! Look for pillows!”

 

“Alright.” said Harry, “Let’s split up. It’ll be around pillows.” Hermione, Aria, and Ron nodded and all went their separate ways. Aria sprinted through the maze of objects, running past a large, marble pawn, and the vanishing cabinet. Her instincts told her to go left and so she did. Then, she saw it. Pillows of deep blue stacked upon an old dusty shoebox, that hid the Half-Blood Prince’s book. On top of it all was the silver tiara. She smiled when she saw it and took it in her hands. Examining it closely she could read the words etched on its surface:  _ Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure _ .

 

“Well, well, well.” said a cool voice behind her, “What are you doing here, Ashborn?” Aria turned around quickly, hiding the tiara behind her back. Draco Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle. All had their wands raised at Aria.

 

“I could ask you the same question.” she said.

 

“I virtually  _ lived  _ here last year. Remember?”

 

“I remember.”

 

“If you’re here then I assume your boyfriend is too.” Draco said, his eyes darting to, scouting for Harry, “He has something of mine.” Aria noticed the wand in his hand. She didn’t know whose it was or where he got it but it was so skinny that is resembled a stick.

 

“Draco, you don’t want any of this.” Aria said calmly.

 

“You don’t know anything about me.” Draco said sharply but his eyes told a different story than his mouth.

 

“I know you knew it was Harry but you didn’t tell Bellatrix.” said Aria, taking a step closer, stalling for as much time as possible, “I know you didn’t let me bleed out in that cellar.”

 

“They needed you alive.”

 

“Come on, Draco.” Goyle said, “Don’t be a prat.”

 

“You care.” said Aria as Draco’s wand lowered slightly, his eyes glistened, “You’re in a terrible position, I get it. But, you’re on the wrong side of things.”

 

“Avada Kedavra!” shouted Goyle and Aria jumped behind a ceiling-high pile of chairs. Luckily, Goyle was not a very good shot. The green spell, however, still managed to barely hit the diadem in Aria’s hand, which went flying into the pile of chairs.

 

“What the  _ hell  _ are you doing” Aria could hear Draco shout, “We need them alive.”

 

“You said we needed Potter alive, not her.” Goyle replied.

 

“Expelliarmus!” shouted another voice and it was Harry. Aria peaked around the corner to see that Ron, Hermione, and Harry had joined the fight. Goyle was no wandless and Harry was backing Draco around a corner.

 

“Did you find it?” Hermione said quickly to Aria.

 

“I had it!” Aria replied, “Goyle shot it out of my hand!” Arai gestured to the mountain of objects and Hermione scanned it quickly.

 

“There!” she said, pointing to a gleam amongst the many things.

 

“Crucio!”

 

“Protego!” Hermione was quick on the draw, blocking Crabbe’s spell which took him off guard. 

 

“That’s my girlfriend you numpties!” shouted Ron, chasing Crabbe and Goyle away and out of sight. Hermione turned pink and Aria rolled her eyes, encouraging Hermione to climb with her. Soon, Harry was right behind them and they were all tossing objects aside and looking for the Horcrux. Aria almost lost her footing on a cushioned chair but Hermione assisted her. 

 

“Got it!” Harry said, displaying the diadem to them. They all hurried back down to the ground. By the time that had got there, Ron was running and screaming back from around the corner. In the distance, Aria could see and orange glow.

  
“Run!” he shouted, “Crabbe’s set the bloody place on fire!” He then took Hermione’s hand and dragged her with him back towards the door. Aria was just about to leave too when she saw what Ron was talking about. Great, big, orange and red Fiendfyre was chasing after them with the head of a snake. Aria took that as her cue as she and Harry ran after Ron and Hermione. She could feel the heat upon her face and on her heels. Then, the fire was next to them, and behind them, and surrounding them. They all four desperately looked for a way out lest they be consumed by fire. The great fiery snake lunged at them but Harry blocked it with a shield of water, slowing it only temporarily.

  
“Let’s climb!” Harry shouted and Ron started to do so up a tall mountain of tables.

 

“No, it’ll just follow us!” Aria replied. Then Ron stopped climbing, but not because of what Aria said but because he had found something; three broomsticks.

 

“Here.” he said tossing one to Harry and one to Hermione, “Take one!” Harry and Ron each mounted their brooms while Hermione got behind Aria, who was the better flyer. Without any hesitation, they took off soaring high above the flames. Aria could see below all the collected items, years of Hogwarts history, turning to ash. The door was so close, they were gaining speed. Then, their attention was caught by screams of help. Draco and Goyle stood atop a large mountain of objects, upon a table. They waved their arms frantically.

  
“We can't leave them!” Harry shouted.

  
“He's joking, right?!” Ron replied, “If we die for them, Harry, I'm gonna kill you!” Harry and Ron then steered around, back towards Malfoy and Goyle.

 

“Go!” Hermione shouted after noticing Aria’s delay.

 

“Right!” she called and zoomed towards the door. She looked over her shoulder as she neared it and saw that Ron and Harry each had Goyle and Malfoy with them. The door was so close but the fire was blazing higher and higher. They were going faster than Aria had ever gone and soon all of that caught up with her. She aimed for the ground as they sped through the doorway, and going so fast, they crashed and rolled on the pavement. So did the others. But there was no time for sore limbs. The fire was getting closer and threatening to pour out of the Room and possibly explode. Hermione had noticed it first. The diadem had fallen from Harry’s grasp and was right on the Threshold, inches from the flames.

 

“Kick it!” Hermione cried as Aria was closer, “Trust me!” So Aria did. She kicked the diadem as hard as she could into the fire and watched it disintegrate like the rest of the items of history. She watched as the fiery snakes turned into the heads of Voldemort and screamed at her and began coming towards her quickly. She did not know who had done it, but someone had grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away from the door which closed suddenly. She turned to see that it had been Ron.

 

That was it. The corridor was fairly quiet compared to how loud it had just been. Aria imagined the destruction happening beyond the doors as she caught her breath, winded from the whole experience. Ron and Hermione stood near her and Harry was still on the ground. Draco and Goyle had gone. Aria looked to Hermione who knew what she was thinking, as always.

 

“Fiendfyre can destroy Horcruxes.” Hermione said to all of them, “But I would never dare to use it. It’s too dangerous.”

 

“Good to know.” said Ron, out of breath. The whole corridor shook, filling the dust with air. Screams and shouts could be heard from throughout the castle. Flashes of blue, red, and green danced on the walls and Aria assumed this was because of a duel around the corner.

 

“Ron.” said Harry, who was still sitting on the ground with his head against the wall. His face was covered in ash as was everyone else’s. “You once asked me if I thought he felt it--Voldemort--when we destroy a Horcrux when we destroy a piece of his soul.”

 

Aria, Ron, and Hermione approaching him, studying him intently. Harry went on, meeting their eyes. “He does. It’s the snake. She’s the last one. The last Horcrux.” Aria took this new information in. How were they going to reach the snake let alone kill it?

 

“Where will he take her?” asked Aria, deciding to start with the “where” rather than the “how”.

 

“Someplace safe.” Hermione answered.

 

“No.” said Harry, wiping his brow and grazing his scar, “He’ll keep her close.”

 

“Look inside him, Harry.” said Ron who was met with confused looks from both Hermione and Aria, “Find out where he is. If we find him, we find the snake. Then we’re one step closer to ending this.” Aria wanted to protest but she knew Ron was right. Evidently, Hermione felt the same way as she too fell silent as Harry closed his eyes and concentrated.

 

Aria studied him as he twitched slightly. Then, his eyes fluttered open and he said, “I know where he is.”

 

“Where?” asked Aria.

 

“The boathouse.” Harry replied, “Come on.” Harry got up quickly and began to run towards the corner and the staircase. Aria, Ron, and Hermione followed.

 

“Hogwarts has a boathouse?” Aria asked as they went.

 

“Evidently.” said Ron. 

 

As soon as they rounded the corner they were almost hit by a stray spell that struck a tapestry on the wall near them. The corridor was filled with students, members of the Order, and Death Eaters. Closest to the four of them was Percy and Fred Weasley dueling four masked Death Eaters. There was also Kingsley Shacklebolt dueling both Yaxley and Venunus, the ruby hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor gleaming from his sheath. Aria narrowed her eyes when she saw him.

 

“Percy?” Ron exclaimed in surprise.

 

“Could use the help.” said Fred. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to join the duel. Aria was, however, focused on Venunus. Aria joined in with Kingsley, dueling Venunus as he dueled Yaxley, side by side. She didn’t know what came over her. Had it been the fact that she had failed to beat him last time? She would tell herself this was because he was a skilled Legilimens and always knew her next move, but that didn’t change the satisfaction. All of the sudden, she was rapidly shooting spell after spell at him without saying a word. She was even keeping up with Kingsley who had finally disheveled Yaxley and had turned to help her with Venunus. 

 

“No.” she said in between a Stunning spell and a shield charm, “I’ve got this.” Venunus’s smile curled as he aimed to kill. Aria’s moves were swift and determined. She didn’t falter once. Aria then tried the Knockback Jinx, for her mother. He blocked it. No sooner had he done this did she double back with a Disarming spell, for her father. The wand flew from his hand. _ This is the moment,  _ she thought. For everything he had taken from her. 

 

“Stupefy!” she shouted and Venunus went flying into a pillar, hit his head, and fell to the ground, stirring slightly. Aria couldn’t help but smile, though this didn’t last long. Aria turned to her friends who were also winning their duels.

 

“Hello, Minister!” Percy said as he dueled Thicknesse, “Did I mention I’m resigning?”

 

“You’re joking Perce!” Fred was saying, “You actually  _ are  _ joking, Perce. . . . I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were –” 

 

The air exploded. Aria, Fred, George, Percy, Kingsley, Ron, Harry, and Hermione; they had all won their duels, Death Eaters at their feet. The victory was short-lived, however, as in a fragment of a second, everything changed. Aria was sent flying through the air, her eyes forced to shut tight. She held tightly to Narcissa’s wand with one hand and protected her head with the other as she came crashing to the ground. The world was dark. Thick soot filled the air. The wall Aria was nearest to was gone and she could feel the cool, midnight air. Had she been thrown any farther, she would have plummeted from the castle. 

 

Aria searched frantically around for her friends, coughing. She felt warm sticky blood on her forehead and arms. There was no time for this now, however. She kept walking, peering through the slowly clearing soot, and stumbled. She looked at what she had tripped on. She gasped and jumped when she saw it was an arm, sticking out from under the rubble. Her heart leaped from her chest as her mind ran through all the possibilities of who this could be. Then she knew. A few feet away from Venunus’s arm was the Sword of Gryffindor.

 

“No--no--no!” Aria heard the blood-curdling scream that tugged at her insides. She turned for the source of the sound when she looked back, the Sword had vanished.

 

“No!” she heard again, “Fred!” No, it couldn’t be. Aria’s eyes filled with tears faster than she could find Percy, the source of the screams. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Harry. The soot had almost cleared by now and the two of them staggered over stone and wood, making their way towards Percy. Ron was kneeled over Fred and Hermione stood nearby, fighting back tears. Kingsley was still getting to his feet. Percy shook his brother. Fred’s eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh etched upon his face.

  
  



	18. The Prince's Tale

Aria couldn’t fathom this. They were doing so well--they were winning--this wasn’t supposed to happen! Fred couldn’t be dead. There was no way the Weasley twin who brought so much joy and laughter to a world riddled with darkness could be dead. It was as if the world stopped. But unfortunately, it hadn’t. A plume of smoke came shooting through the open side of the castle over their heads, zapping out spells at it as it went.

 

“Get down!” Harry cried, pulling Aria and Hermione behind the tapestry. Ron had to pull a sobbing Percy from Fred’s body and out of the way to safety. The plume turned into a Death Eater; Roockwood.

 

“We’ve got to move.” Harry said, tugging at Aria, “Now!” As Harry led them from behind the tapestry, Roockwood shot a spell at them but Hermione cast a Shield Charm between them.

 

“Roockwood!” shouted Percy, running at the Death Eater, tears streaming from his face. The two became engaged in a duel, only a few feet from Fred’s body. Ron, sorrowful and frustrated, drew his wand and turned to join his brother but Hermione stopped him.

 

“Ron!” she cried, “You’ve got to come with us!”

 

“I’ve got to fight!”

 

“And you will.” Hermione reasoned, “By killing the snake!”

 

“We’re losing time!” Harry shouted. The four of them sprinted down the stairs. Curses flew by Aria so close that she could feel the force of them blow her hair. Then, Hermione screamed. Aria turned to see monstrous spiders chasing them from the third-floor landing. Ron and Harry turned to fire Stunning spells upon them. The force of both of them managed to overpower the acromantulas long enough for them to reach the entrance hall.

 

There was so much chaos that Aria was worried that she would lose sight of her friends. McGonagall rushed past them followed by enormous stone statues that had once stood still in the castle. Many strands of her hair had come out of her bun and she donned a large gash on her face. She did not appear to have noticed them. As they rounded a corner they heard her shout.

 

“CHARGE!” 

 

They saw members of the Order, Kingsley, Lupin, and Arthur Weasley fighting alongside members of the DA, Parvati, Ginny, and Dean. Death Eaters showed no mercy to them, throwing curses and aiming to kill. 

 

“POTTER!” one shouted in the distance. Luckily, the quick distraction gave Parvati time to disarm and stun the Death Eater. Harry, Ron, Aria, and Hermione picked up the pace, running from the entrance hall and into the courtyard. It was far worse. Not only were there Death Eaters and acromantulas, but also giants and trolls. Aria could see the stone bridge on the other side of the courtyard, the one they needed to cross to get to the lake. It seemed almost impossible to get there, however. Portions of the courtyard were in flames and much of the castle lay in crumbled stone throughout their path. In the distance, the Quidditch pitch was aflame. This did not stop Harry, however, and he ran straight for the stone bridge, followed by the other three. Aria wiped her brow as they went.

 

They narrowly dodged the large foot of a troll before it swung its club, dripping with blood, down upon them. Aria pulled Harry behind a large bell that had fallen and Ron did the same with Hermione. The troll’s club swung down and caught the bell causing it to ring loudly in their ears. Aria wished to catch her breath for just a moment, but there was no time. They began to run again, having to move every which way to dodge stray curses. As they reached the stone bridge, they saw wispy, dark shapes out in the distance getting closer and closer. 

 

Aria raised her wand against the dementors, as did the others, but their hearts were still full of the sadness of Fred’s death. How many more of their friends were going to die? Aria, who had always had trouble producing a Patronus, was not shocked when she could not. She was very surprised when Harry lowered his wand. Aria could see great fear on Hermione’s face. Then, a massive blue glow filled the night. A goat, a hare, a boar, and a fox charged at the dementors.

 

Aria turned. There was Aberforth, Luna, Ernie, and Seamus, wands raised. Then more people emerged from the darkness conjuring their own Patronuses. The dementors were thrown into the darkness clearing the path for Harry, Ron, Aria, and Hermione. Aria nodded to her friends in gratitude before following Harry across the bridge.

 

It shook as they ran across it. Aria looked up, there was a battle going on in the sky as well. Death Eaters on broomsticks combatting students. In the lights of the spells Aria could make out Oliver Wood, a previous Quidditch captain whom Aria had tried very hard but never managed to say a word to her first year due to his good looks. Then, a stray spell blasted through the roof of the stone bridge and Aria, being behind her friends, had to run faster than she ever had before to outrun the flying debris. 

 

“We have to get out of range!” shouted Ron. They ran faster. Thoughts of Fred and her friends were somehow pushed down as Aria became concerned with her lungs burning harshly. She expected they might have exploded had they not reached the outside of the boathouse when they did. Immediately, they heard the cold tone of Lord Voldemort’s voice and they ducked behind some barrels, only able to make out the silhouettes of two figures inside the boathouse. Aria put her hand in front of her mouth so her breathing could not be heard.

 

“Why doesn’t it work for me?” The Dark Lord said.

 

“You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord.” said another voice. It was Snape, “In the last few hours alone --”

 

“No! I am extraordinary! But the wand resists me!” Voldemort exclaimed. The loudness in his voice shook Aria as she was sure any moment he would sense their presence. 

 

“There is no wand more powerful.” said Snape, “Ollivander himself said it. Tonight, when the boy comes to you, it will not fail you, I am sure. It answers to you and you only.”

 

“Does it?”

 

Snape hesitated. There was silence for a moment and they could only hear the hissing sound of a snake and the lapping of the water. “My Lord?”

 

“The wand.” said Voldemort softly, “Does it truly answer to me? You’re a clever man, Severus. Surely you must know. Where, Severus? Where does its loyalty lie?”

 

The snake hissed loudly. “With you, of course, my Lord.” said Snape.

 

Voldemort sighed, “The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. Ollivander was quite explicit about that. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine.” Aria could feel it coming. Voldemort was going to kill Snape. But could they do anything about it? Aria looked to Harry who had his hand to his scar. She put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“My Lord --” 

 

“You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus.” said Voldemort cutting off the fear in Snape’s voice. “But only I can live forever…” They then heard the swiping of a wand and Snape fell against the stained glass wall. They could see his silhouette clearer than before. But he wasn’t dead. Voldemort would not even give his faithful servant a quick death. The silhouette was still moving.

 

“Nagini.” said Voldemort, and Aria held her breath, “Kill.” Just like that the snake pounced. Aria’s small whimper was concealed by Snape’s cries of pain. The wall of the boathouse shook as Nagini launched herself at Snape again and again. Aria closed her eyes and turned away, yet she could still hear and imagine the snake tearing into Snape’s flesh. Then just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

 

“Nagini!” Voldemort whispered, “Come!” Then there was a *crack* and Voldemort had gone taking the snake, which they had come to kill, with him. Aria looked to Hermione who was slowly lifting her head from Ron’s embrace. They all looked to Harry and followed him as he went into the boathouse.

 

Aria looked around once more to make sure Voldemort had gone. Once she was sure of this, her eyes drifted past the tied off, wooden boats to Snape. He lay against the stained glass wall, bearly stirring. There was crimson blood pouring from multiple places on his body as well as from a large gash in his neck. Aria didn’t want to look but did. Harry kneeled beside Snape, who was crying.

 

“Take them...Take them!” Snape said and Aria could not make sense of this, “Please.”

 

“Give me something!” Harry turned to Hermione, “Quickly! A flask! Anything!” Hermione stuck a hand down her bag and retrieved a small, clear flask and handed it to Harry. Harry pressed the flask to Snape’s face, collecting a single tear, and bloodying his own hands.

 

“Take them to the pensieve.” said Snape and Harry nodded, knowing what this meant, and not taking his eyes off Snape.

 

“They are the same…” Snape croaked, his voice trailing off and his pupils dilating, “You have your mother’s eyes…” Aria felt a shiver go down her spine as Snape went still. Harry waited a moment and then rose with the flask in his hand. 

 

But before anyone could ask him what their next move was, there was a sound like loud thunder. The boathouse shook as if an angry storm was gathering, about to engulf them. The water began to splash up on the creaking floorboards and Ron took a step back, pulling Hermione with him. Then the sound of thunder turned into Voldemort’s voice.

 

“You have fought valiantly... but in vain.” it echoed. Aria saw Hermione putting her hands on her ears to block the sound so she did the same, but it did not help. “I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I, therefore, command my forces to retreat...In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity.” Aria thought of how many more of her friends could be dead within those corridors...Ginny, Neville, Mrs. Weasley….

 

“Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you.” Aria looked to Harry as Voldemort continued, “On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest… ...and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me.” The voice stopped but the looks of fear and worry on all of their faces stayed.

 

“Never!” Ron shouted out into the dark sky, “Do you hear me? Never!”

  
  



	19. The Forest Again

The atmosphere was eerily quiet as Harry, Aria, Hermione, and Ron made their way across the courtyard. They could smell the smoke as well as see the flames that were shrinking in the rubble. There were several long objects lying throughout the piles of stone. As they drew nearer, Aria realized they were the bodies of Death Eaters and students alike. She could not to bear to look at the people she had gone to school with, taken before they even graduated. As they approached the entrance hall, they saw Neville, hoisting the small and frail body of Colin Creevey over his shoulder, fireman style.

 

“Neville.” said Aria quietly, “Where is everybody?” Neville did not answer but looked solemnly towards the doors to the Great Hall. Aria led the way, preparing herself for the pain that would lie beyond those doors. Ron opened them. The Great Hall was filled with survivors, drinking and being treated by Madam Pomfrey. Rubies and emeralds that once represented house points were scattered on the floor. Several bodies lay upon cloth stretchers on the ground. Aria was immediately drawn to Fred. Percy had managed to take his body out of the wreckage. It was only right that the other Weasleys get to say a proper goodbye.

 

Mrs. Weasley sobbed into Fred’s chest as Mr. Weasley stroked her hair. Ron embraced Percy and they cried audibly. When Hermione and Aria approached, Ginny fell into Hermione’s arms. Aria couldn’t look at Fred without bursting into tears. So it was strange when George approached her, tears streaming down his face. She embraced him and comforted him as he shook with each sob. Fred’s death was devastating and Aria could barely hold back her tears.

 

This was until...she saw who else was dead. Aria dropped to her knees when she saw Remus and Tonks lying beneath the starry sky of the Great Hall, their fingers clumsily intertwined; apparently asleep. Tonks, who had been like an older sister to Aria. She was there for her when her father went into a coma and when her parents died. Remus, who had been one of Aria’s favorite teachers, who was so important to Harry. It just couldn’t be. All these things ran through her mind and she just couldn’t control the tears anymore. She broke down crying, holding onto Tonks’ free hand. It wasn’t fair! They...they just had a son….Tonks was going to tell her something and now she would never know what it was...she didn’t even say goodbye...she just assumed they would meet again later on.

 

Aria did not know how long she had cried over Tonks and Remus’s bodies but she soon felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Harry, she looked up. But it was Hermione. Aria did not have the strength to wonder of Harry’s whereabouts, instead, she let her best friend embrace her.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Aria, do you think you can help patch up some of our injured?” asked Madam Pomfrey. Aria had taken the time to calm down and collect herself. Her eyes, at last, seemed dry and her knees no longer weak.

 

“Sure.” she said, standing up. Tonks and Remus’s bodies had been taken away. Aria made her way to the benches where several injured people sat. Professor Trelawney was attending to Padma’s twisted ankle and Professor Slughorn was applying dittany to a bloody gash on Filch’s arm.

 

“Cho.” 

 

“Hi Aria.” said Cho. She was sitting on the bench between Padma and Ernie, clutching her torso. She had many bruises on her pretty face.

 

“What happened?” asked Aria, taking a seat next to her.

 

“Got thrown down the stairs.” Cho said softly, “It doesn’t hurt much. Only when I move.” Aria put her hand on Cho’s side and she winced.

 

“Looks like a cracked rib.” Aria said, “I can mend it, no problem.” Aria took out Narcissa’s wand and got to work.

 

“Really?” Cho replied, “Thanks.”

 

“You sound surprised like I’d just let you suffer a cracked rib.” said Aria, a hint of humor in her voice she didn’t think she still possessed.

 

“Well, it’s just that...I thought you didn’t like me.”

 

“What gave you that impression?” Aria asked shortly, not meeting Cho’s eyes and continuing to work.

 

“Every encounter we’ve ever had.” Cho replied. Aria paused what she was doing.

 

“It isn’t that I don’t like you…” Aria sighed, “its that I was jealous of you, I guess...with Harry and all.”

 

“Really?” Cho replied, “Because I was sort of jealous of you. I mean, it was always clear he had feelings for you. Even when we went out.” 

 

“Really?” Aria asked. Cho smiled, which seemed to be sincere.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well,” said Aria working on Cho’s wound again, “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel bad. Honest.”

 

“Thanks.” Cho beamed, “I appreciate it.”

 

Aria smiled. “There.” she said, stowing her wand away.

 

“I’m glad everything worked out for you and Harry, anyway.” Cho said as Aria stood from the bench. Aria nodded. Harry... It had been a while. She looked around the room. Harry wasn’t anywhere in sight nor were Ron and Hermione. Had they gone to the Forest? Aria’s heart rate increased and the panic did not go unnoticed by Cho who looked concerned.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Aria asked, turning on her heels.

 

“Yeah I think so.” said Cho, sounding a bit confused. Aria did not have time to explain. She sprinted out of the Great Hall not knowing which way to turn. Then she heard their voices from the staircase above and let out the breath she was holding. She could not see them, but she could hear them.

 

“There’s a reason I can hear them--the Horcruxes.” Harry said, his voice was shaking. Aria instantly became fearful again as she slowly approached the bottom of the staircase. “I think I’ve known for a while now. And I think you have too.” Aria felt a large lump in her throat. She thought she knew what Harry was getting at but she didn’t want in to be true. He couldn’t be a-- a Horcrux. She approached slowly up the stairs. If she took any more steps, they’d be able to see her.

 

“I'll go with you.” Hermione said and Aria imagined by the sound of her voice that Hermione was in tears. Harry could not be giving himself up to Voldemort. That wouldn’t be how they win. Aria’s heart was beating out of her chest, ready to burst. She hadn’t thought she had any more tears left to cry, yet she was wrong.

  
“No, kill the snake.” Harry said, “Kill the snake, and it's just him.” Aria couldn’t take it anymore, she rounded the corner. There was Harry, hugging Hermione tightly. He broke away and put on the Cloak of Invisibility. Ron stood nearby and was the first to notice Aria.

 

“Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?!” Aria shouted, her eyes glistening with tears. Harry pulled the Cloak back off himself when she made herself known. He too was crying.

 

“I was afraid to say goodbye…” he said, his voice shaking, “because then I wouldn’t be able to go.”

 

“The don’t!” Aria cried, taking Harry’s trembling hands in hers, “I’ve lost too many people I love! I’m not going to lose you too!”

 

Harry looked as if he wanted to give in with every fiber of his being yet he said, “Aria...you know why I have to go.” 

 

She wanted there to be a way where she could die in his stead. She wanted to remind him of their dreams of a house with a white picket fence, of growing old together. But words failed her.

 

“Please don’t go.” she whispered, looking into his green eyes and knowing in her heart this would be the last she ever saw of them. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” said Harry softly. They pressed their lips together, and Aria ran her hand through Harry’s messy, dark hair. She didn’t want to end and neither did Harry, yet he cut it short, much to her surprise. He then turned and left her standing there, without saying another word.

 

Aria felt like she couldn’t breathe. She fell to the stone step, gasping for air. Ron and Hermione were quick to be on either side of her. Aria was barely aware of them, her mind was running through every possibility….maybe Harry was wrong? Maybe they could run. There had to be another way! Her head pounded. It could not take all the crying it had endured in just one night. She clutched her head, shaking.

 

“Aria, it’s going to be alright.” said Hermione, but this was not very comforting as she too was on the verge of sobbing.

 

“We’ve got to find the snake.” said Ron, “We have to make sure Harry doesn’t die in vain.”

 

“He’s not dead yet!” Aria cried, standing up.

 

“Aria, what are you doing?” Ron asked cautiously as if any sudden movements would provoke her. The truth was, Aria had no idea what she was going to do.

 

“We can’t just stay here!” she cried, “We--we have to find another way! There’s always another way!”

 

“Harry knows what he’s doing.” said Hermione, “Don’t you think if there was another way he would have found it?” 

 

“I don’t know!” Aria shouted, “But I’m not gonna just let him die!” Aria turned to march down the stairs but was stopped by Ron, who grabbed her by the arm. She turned to him.

 

“You think we want him to?” Ron shouted, “You think I don’t want to run into that forest and blast every Death Eater in sight? This is a whole lot bigger than us. Going into that forest--that would be selfish of us, Aria!”

 

Aria was rendered speechless, her lip trembling. She knew Ron was right. Aria looked to Hermione who was standing behind him, her eyes finding her feet. Ron loosened his grip on Aria’s arm.

 

“Fine.” she said and Ron nodded and turned back to Hermione, who had begun to cry again. Aria didn’t know how she thought of it--it was all a blur. She wasn’t thinking clearly, perhaps this was due to the fact that she hadn’t had any sleep since the previous morning at Shell Cottage. But while Ron’s back was turned to comfort Hermione, Aria bent down and snatched the invisibility cloak Harry had left on the ground and draped it over herself. She didn’t stop to think about whether or not this was a good idea. She simply turned and started for the forest.

 

“Aria?!” she heard Ron distantly call. She broke into a sprint, having never felt so much determination in her life. If she couldn’t save Harry, she was going to kill that snake. She was going to kill Voldemort. She was going to end this for Harry, Cedric, Fred, her parents, Dobby, Lupin, Collin, Tonks; all of them.

 

Before she knew it, she was stumbling over sticks and tree trunks in the forbidden forest. The forest was growing lighter with the promise of dawn but was still too dark for Aria to watch her step. She was moving so quickly that she did not notice a rather large, shadowy trunk and so she tripped on it, falling behind a thicket, the Invisibility Cloak sliding off of her. 

 

The same knee which she had previously splinched was now throbbing from the pain of small circular object. Aria felt her knee in the dark and touched a cool stone stuck to her kneecap. Still on the ground behind the thicket, she took it in her hand and brought it close to her face. Etched into it was the sign of the Deathly Hallows. The line, for the Elder Wand, the triangle for the Cloak of Invisibility, and the circle for the….This was the Resurrection Stone.

 

Before Aria could even fathom what she held in her hand, she heard the sounds of footsteps drawing nearer and nearer. She ducked lower behind the thicket and stuck the stone in her pocket. Then she heard a laugh, no, a cackle. It came from Bellatrix. Aria peered through the thicket. She could not see much more than a procession of cloaked figures and the back of--Hagrid? But she could not see Harry, or at least, his body. It pained her to even think about him being dead so she buried it further and further beneath the surface. Instead, she focused on the snake. She heard it hiss so close to her that she wondered if it had sensed her presence. All she had to do was stab it. Then, she remembered that she had not brought a basilisk fang nor did she know how to use Fiendfyre. In the time it took her to realize this, the procession had passed.

 

Where was Harry? Had he escaped? Was Voldemort now going to do as he said and kill everyone at Hogwarts until Harry gave himself up? No, Bellatrix would not cackle had Harry fled. Besides, Harry would never resort to such cowardice no matter how much Aria wished he would. Harry’s body must then be lying dead in the forest...Once it was clear, Aria rose from behind the thicket, with the Cloak in her hand, and went further into the forest. With each twist and turn, she prepared herself to see Harry’s wand or glasses lying inches from a reached out hand. She prepared herself to see his open eyes, staring up at the sky as Fred’s had been. But she never saw him.

 

She stopped in the forest clearing. Had she missed him somewhere? She couldn’t bear to think of Harry’s body being taken by some creature and never seen again. Maybe she hadn’t missed him. The smallest gleam of hope awakened within her heart as she thought of him still alive. She looked up when she heard a rustling of leaves and raised Narcissa’s wand.

 

There on the sloped ground, were a herd of centaurs. There were far fewer of them than she had thought there would be living within the forest. Perhaps this was due to the Ministry restricting their land. The centaur’s human faces simply stared at Aria. They looked neither threatening nor inviting. 

 

“Did any of you see what went on here?” Aria asked in desperation. But the centaurs did not answer. They merely kept staring. “Cowards.” Aria was turning to leave when a centaur, the color of burnt leather, stepped forward.

 

“The war is over.” he said in a deep, condescending voice, “The war is lost.”

 

“How would you know?” Aria retorted, “You haven’t fought in it. Hogwarts will keep fighting until the last of us are dead. That is when this war will be over.”

 

“Then you are fools.” said the centaur.

 

“No, we are fighting for what we believe in!” Aria cried, “You’re the fools! You’ve given up! Fight with us! Don’t just stand by and let your land get taken from you! Don’t do nothing!” Her attempt to rally the centaurs seemed to have no effect. They looked unfazed, neutral expressions on their faces.

 

Aria sighed. “Fine.” she said and left. When she reached the edge of the forest, she turned on the spot and apparated back to the entrance hall.

  
  



	20. The Flaw in the Plan

The sun was beginning to rise as Aria made her way through the courtyard and found Ron and Hermione huddled together on the steps leading to the entrance hall. Hermione had her head on Ron’s shoulder. Both looked as if they had been crying. When they saw Aria approaching, they jumped to their feet.

 

“Aria! Are you okay?” Hermione cried, “What--what happened?”

 

“Nothing happened.” Aria said grimly, “I went to look for Harry but I couldn’t find him.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Ron.

 

“I saw Voldemort but--” Aria started, “I think Harry might be alive.”

 

“Are you sure?” asked Hermione, “How do--” Hermione’s face had gone pale and her eyes wide as she gazed out towards the horizon. Aria followed her eyeline until she saw them; hundreds of Death Eaters cloaked in black were making their way across the stone bridge. They walked slowly, led by their leader. Also in front of the procession, was Hagrid. He was carrying something long and lanky but he was too far away for Aria to make out just what it was. All around the three of them, students, professors, and the Order had begun to emerge from the castle and spread out into the courtyard. Aria looked to her left to see Professor McGonagall and Mr. Weasley. To her right, were Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Behind them, the rest of their army.

 

“Who is that?” Ginny asked, “Hagrid’s carrying? Neville, who is it?” But as they came closer, Aria saw, as many others did that it was a body. Any gleam of hope she had left was extinguished. 

 

“Harry Potter is dead!” shouted the Dark Lord.

 

“NO!!” cried Professor McGonagall.

 

“No!” Ron shouted.

 

“Harry!” cried Hermione.

 

“No! No!” Aria screamed, starting to run at Voldemort but she was stopped by Neville. She struggled against him briefly.

 

“SILENCE!” shouted Voldemort, pointing his wand at the crowd and Aria immediately felt her tongue curl back so that she could not speak. Voldemort’s red eyes scanned the crowd.

 

“You cry for that?” he motioned to Harry’s body which had become wet with Hagrid’s tears. Harry’s mouth was slightly open and his glasses askew. She could not bear to look at him anymore. “Tell me. In these last few hours--as you collected the dead and tended your wounded--was he by your side?  While your hands ran dark with the blood of mothers and sons, fathers and daughters, brothers and sisters, his were clasped in prayer -- but it was a prayer for one and one only.”

 

“While you battled courageously until you could no longer will yourself to stand, he had long since fallen to his knees. While you cursed me until your voices grew ragged, he begged me for mercy in a voice as meek as a child’s. So do not cry for that. He’s not worthy of your tears. And do not despair of his betrayal. You were never in his heart. Not for one single solitary beat.”

 

“Liar!” shouted Ron, as angry as Aria felt. Her tongue uncurled as the silencing charm broke. Voldemort flicked his wand and Ron fell to his knees and grimaced in pain. Hermione was quick to help him up.

 

“Did you not hear me!” shouted the cold voice of Voldemort, “Harry Potter is dead! From this day forward, you put your faith in me or suffer the consequences. HARRY POTTER IS DEAD! And now it's the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us...or die!” There was silence throughout the crowd. Although they were broken and tears welled up in their eyes, they were strong.

  
“Draco! Draco.” Lucius Malfoy called from the Death Eater ranks. All eyes turned to Draco Malfoy, who hesitated in the back of the crowd, near the door to the entrance hall. His face grew pink.

  
“Draco.” said Narcissa, extending her arm, “Come.” Draco moved on her words and Aria watched him make his way through the crowd. A coward.

  
“Well done, Draco. Well done!” Voldemort said as Draco reached his parents. “Who will be next?”

 

Aria was surprised when she felt movement next to her. It was Neville, limping away from Hogwarts and towards the no man’s land where the Dark Lord was waiting. His head was to his chest as he gazed at his feet.

 

“Well, I must say I'd hope for better. I suppose we do need someone to do the washing.” laughed Voldemort. The Death Eaters echoed him in a chorus of laughter. Bellatrix’s cackle could be heard distinct from the rest. “And who might you be, young man?”

  
“Neville Longbottom.”

  
“Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks.” Lord Voldemort grinned.

  
“I'd like to say something.” said Neville, lifting his head from his chest and Aria’s heart skipped a beat.

  
Voldemort moved to raise his wand, but then put it at his side as if suppressing an urge. “Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say.” he said through gritted teeth.

  
“Doesn't matter that Harry is gone!” Neville said addressing both the Death Eaters and the crowd. Aria felt a tear slip down her cheek both at the mention of Harry’s name and Neville’s predictable death sentence.

  
“Stand down, Neville!” Seamus Finnigan shouted.

  
“People die every day!” continued Neville, “Friends, family. Yeah… We lost Harry tonight. He's still with us. In our hearts. So is Fred, Remus... Tonks… All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will. Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us! Dumbledore’s Army!” Voldemort laughed as the crowd cheered at Neville’s uplifting words. Aria took back the determination she had felt storming into the forest. There was the snake, at Voldemort’s side, right out in the open.

 

“Very well.” said Voldemort, “If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it.” Voldemort raised his wand as Aria drew hers. Neville closed his eyes. No curses were fired at Neville, however. Instead, an old, brown hat flew from within the depths of Hogwarts and the Sorting hat then landed in Voldemort’s hand.

 

“There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School, there will be no more Houses.” Voldemort said and Bellatrix nearby watched with mania. “The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom? Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me.” Voldemort pointed his wand and Neville, who became rigid and still, and then forced the Sorting Hat on him, which went well over his eyes. With a flick of his wand, the Sorting hat was aflame. There were shouts and screams as Neville, unable to move, bore flames upon his head. Aria could not take it anymore. She ran out into the courtyard, her wand drawn.

 

“Expelliarmus!” she shouted. She felt the presence of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny behind her. But Voldemort deflected this and cast her wand out of her hand.

 

“Stupid girl!” Voldemort shouted, “Crucio!” Aria braced herself for pain beyond imagining but it did not come. Instead, a large, purple protection spell had been placed between them and no one knew from which it came. Before they could suspect, however, several things happened at once. 

 

A herd of centaurs galloped across the bridge and sent arrows flying into the midst of the Death Eaters causing a big distraction. Neville had broken free of the Body-Binding curse placed on him and withdrew from a glittery sword with a ruby hilt from the Sorting hat and with it, sliced the head off the snake. Voldemort’s mouth was agape as if screaming with no sound. Several Death Eaters had begun to retreat. Meanwhile, the army of Hogwarts had all drawn their wands and begun to retreat into the castle. 

 

“Harry? Harry!” Aria could hear Hagrid shouting as Ron pulled her to leave, “Where’s Harry?”

 

“Ashborn!” Aria heard Draco shout. His mother was pulling him towards the castle. In his hand was Narcissa’s wand, which he tossed to her. She caught it and looked up to see a sad smile on Draco’s face.

 

“Well done, Malfoy!” Ron shouted as they all ran back into the entrance hall, “Can’t believe I just said that.” 

 

The Great Hall was abrupt with action. Aria saw Charlie Weasley, Slughorn, and George all taking on a multiple Death Eaters, and winning. House elves, led by Kreacher, had stormed in clanging pots and pans. As Aria looked around the room, she saw far fewer Death Eaters than the opposing army. She looked to Ron and Hermione.

 

“We have to find Voldemort!” said Ron, “If we kill him, its over!”

 

“But he has the Elder wand!” Hermione shouted. They ducked as a student was blasted over their heads and thrown into the entrance hall. Aria rebounded quickly, on the search for Voldemort. She was met, however, by Bellatrix.

 

“Well, well, well.” Bellatrix cackled. She stood atop one of the house table, “No Potter around to protect you now, eh?”

 

“I can hold my own, thanks.” said Aria, drawing her wand and climbing to stand on the table as well.

 

“One on one?” Bellatrix sneered, “Too easy.”

 

“Perhaps you’d rather take on three of us?” said a voice behind her. Aria turned to see Ginny and Luna had joined her on the table. Bellatrix smiled and began aiming curses at them right and left. Aria, Luna, and Ginny moved in a swift, harmonious manner but Bellatrix still matched them, aiming to kill. She shot a Killing Curse at Ginny that missed her by an inch.

 

“NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!”

 

Aria, Ginny, and Luna turned. Molly Weasley had ushered the girls aside and was now on the table, staring Bellatrix in this eyes, her wand pointed straight at her chest.

 

“Come on, granny, give us your best.” said Bellatrix, opening her arms wide. George and Bill saw this and came running towards their mother.

 

“Back off, boys! She’s mine!” Mrs. Weasley shouted, her eyes narrowed. “You will never touch my children again!”

 

“Be thankful we only took one.” Bellatrix said, looking over at George, “It’s not like you don’t have a spare.” This furiated Mrs. Weasley and she began to aim curse after curse at Bellatrix who retaliated equally. Both women aimed to kill. Aria, Luna, Ginny, George and Bill watched. George even had to pull Aria out of the way of a stray curse. But Mrs. Weasley never hesitated and moved with such fierce determination. 

 

Bellatrix gave an exhilarated laugh as Mrs. Weasley missed her by an hair. But Aria saw this moment of weakness and knew what would happen next. Mrs. Weasley’s curse soared beneath Bellatrix’s arm and hit her square in the chest and the laugh faded away inthe to morning air. She knew what happened for only a moment before toppling over and off the table, dead.

 

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again.” said Aria to Ginny, “Your mum is brilliant.” Then they heard a scream from the staircase in the entrance hall. Aria looked through the open doors to the Great Hall and saw that it was Voldemort having just seen his most faithful servant fall. Aria turned and sprinted towards him as Voldemort and another figure disappeared up the stairs.

 

“Aria! Wait!” Aria heard Hermione cry as she went. Before she knew it, she was running through the upstairs corridors, looking for any sign of the Dark Lord. Then, she saw through a hole in the castle wall, two figures jump from the Astronomy tower and turn into a ploom of black smoke. Aria made her way towards the Astronomy tower, soon to be out of breath. When she reached it, she found Fenrir Greyback cornering Lavender Brown in the very place Dumbledore had fallen. This time, the railing had been blown clean off. One misstep, and Lavender would fall as Dumbledore did. 

 

“No!” Aria shouted and shot Greyback into the wall. Aria ran up to Lavender who had taken a few steps away from the edge. “Are you alright?” Lavender’s eyes widened.

 

“Behind you!” she cried.

 

Aria turned too late. Greyback’s large claws had come down on her hand and knocked her wand away. Aria held this hand close to her chest as warm blood began to ooze there. Greyback was going to take another swing when Hermione appeared behind him.

 

“Stupefy!” she shouted and Greyback, directly in front of Aria, went flying backwards, knocking Aria with him and the two went plummeting from the tower. Aria screamed through the air, only aware of the ground speeding closer and closer.

 

“No!” cried Hermione as two bodies fell from the Astronomy Tower. 

  
  



	21. The Elder Wand

Everything hurt. That much she knew. Lying on her back, the only movement Aria could manage was the rotation of her head as she pivoted it slightly to get her mouth away from the blood that was slowly oozing from her torso and onto the ground. Her vision was extremely hazy. She could not see much of the nearly abandoned courtyard. 

 

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, there were two people out in the center. She could make them out barely as Harry and Lord Voldemort, circling each other, wands drawn.

 

“H-Harry?” she tried to say but her throat was tight and she could taste blood. How could Harry be here? He was dead. She had seen his body. She closed her eyes again. When she opened them she saw large bursts of light flooding from both wands. Draco’s wand which Harry held produced a red light met by the green light of the Elder Wand. Both Harry and Voldemort were on their knees. The sound was like a muffled cannon blast, muffled because Aria could hardly hear a thing. Her eyes began to droop again and she watched through her lashes as the beams ceased and the Elder Wand flew from Voldemort hands.

 

She blinked again. Now Harry held the Elder wand in his hands and Voldemort began to gasp for air, his own curse having had rebounded. The pupils in his red eyes grew smaller and smaller until he dropped to the ground.

 

Dead.

 

Aria closed her eyes, coughing. Each cough rattled her broken ribs. She opened her eyes again. There was someone leaning over her. Her eyes had to adjust as he was directly in front of the sun, like an angel. But then she could make out his lightning scar and his circular glasses.

 

“If you’re here--” she uttered, “I’m dead?”

 

“No, it’s really me.” said Harry. Aria could not tell if it was sweat or tears upon his face as they slid down upon his cheeks amongst dirt and blood.

 

“Then you did it!” she smiled, through blurry eyes, “You defeated him! But--how??” He did not answer but grinned widely and kissed her on the lips as if it would heal every wound. When they broke she coughed again.

 

“Woah.” he said, “We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” she smiled, “Just like I said I would be.”

\---------------

Hours later, Aria was stomaching the last bit of Skele-gro she could muster from Madam Pomfrey. She had bandages around her ribs, that needed time to grow completely back, and she had a cast on her right forearm. Madam Pomfrey had mended her legs which had only been fractured. Other than this, she was okay. She sat in the Great Hall amongst friends.

 

War stories were being shared even though the war had only just ended. The dead were being celebrated and their stories told as well. Drinks had been passed around and the rest of the injured were beginning to get drinks themselves. Aria could hear laughter, something that brought much more of a warm feeling over her than Firewhiskey.

 

Aria saw Oliver Wood and Aberforth clinking goblets, McGonagall chatting with Hermione and Ron, Neville taking a seat next to Luna, who looked at peace, Ginny was hugging her mother tightly, and Slughorn’s exaggerations of events could be heard louder than the rest. Aria allowed herself to smile. Then, next to her, Harry took off his Invisibility cloak and she jumped.

 

“It’s me.” he said, “Will you come with me?”

\------------------

Aria, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat on the steps to the entrance hall looking out at the destroyed courtyard and listening to the distance sounds of bubbling conversation. There was a cool breeze that rustled through their hair. Voldemort’s body had been moved by Hagrid, away from that of the bodies of Tonks, Lupin, and Fred. Aria looked up at the Astronomy Tower.

 

“Not exactly leaving the place better than we found it, are we?” Ron said, grinning. Hermione sighed quietly.

 

“Harry.” said Aria.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What is it you saw in the pensieve?” she asked, “How did you know the Elder Wand wouldn’t work for him?”

 

“Snape never beat Dumbledore.” Harry said, and Aria could see Hermione out of the corner of her eye, listening intently, “Dumbledore’s death was planned between them. Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand’s last true master. If all had gone as planned, the wand’s power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him.”

 

“Snape?” said Ron, “After all this time, he was on our side?”

 

“He was the one who sent the doe, as well.” said Harry.

 

“Blimey.”

 

“And he died thinking we all hated him.” Hermione said.

 

“Hold on a minute,” said Ron, standing, “who does the wand belong to now?”

 

“Well, it was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night in the Astronomy tower.” said Harry, standing as well, “From that moment on, the wand answered him. Until I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor.”

  
“So, that means…” Aria started.

  
“It's mine.” said Harry pulling the tall wand from his pocket. 

 

“What should we do with it?” asked Ron.

  
“We?” Hermione scoffed. 

  
“Just saying, that's the Elder Wand.” Ron replied, “The most powerful wand in the world. With that, he'll be invincible.”

 

“I don’t want it.” said Harry, “I’m happier with mine.” he then pulled his broken wand from his pocket, a phoenix feather the only thing holding the two bits together. With one flick of the Elder wand, however, the wand was as good as new.

 

“I’m putting the Elder Wand back where it came from.” said Harry, “With Dumbledore. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won’t it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That’ll be the end of it. “

 

“But you’re going to keep the Cloak right?” Ron asked.

 

“I don’t see why not.” said Harry, “I’ll pass it down like Ignotus.”

 

“I think that’s a good idea.” said Hermione, standing, “We don’t want any Hallows falling into the wrong hands.”

 

“Exactly.” said Harry, “That’s why I left the Resurrection Stone in the forest.”

 

“You had the stone too?” Ron said excitedly.

 

“Yes,” said Harry slightly irritable, “but it’s gone, Ron.”

 

“Gone…” Arya repeated. Her left hand found her pocket and felt the bulge of the small stone still tucked away. 

 

“Are you sure about the wand, though?” Ron asked again, “I mean, that’s the Elder Wand.” The trio had begun to walk and Aria stood up and followed close behind.

 

“Would you rather me break it?” joked Harry.

 

“No,” Ron chuckled, “that seems a bit extreme.”

 

“But--why did Dumbledore have to die?” Aria asked as they walked along the stone bridge, “How did he know he could trust Snape? I still have so many questions.”

 

“It’s a long story.” said Harry, taking her good hand in his, “I could just show you the memory. Or I could tell you. Feels like we’ve got all the time in the world, doesn’t it?”

 

“It does feel that way.” said Hermione, as they reached the end of the bridge, “Strange, but in a good way.” They stopped and turned to gaze back at the battered castle. Hermione tentatively took Harry’s other hand and soon after, Ron took Hermione’s free hand. Aria closed her eyes as if committing the moment to memory. The gentle breeze rustled through her hair.

 

“Well it wasn’t boring, was it?” said Harry.

  
  



	22. Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later

King Cross Station’s busiest time of the year was always September 1st, yet none of the employees knew why. Children and parents all walked through the doors pushing trollies containing trunks, cats, and owls. Yet, no employee had ever seen these children get on a train. Amongst the hustle and bustle of the new school year, were a couple, both with dark, brown hair, and their three children.

 

“I won’t! I won’t be in Slytherin!” shouted one of the boys. He had untidy brown hair, like his father.

 

“Lily, there’s a lot of people here.” said Aria to her daughter. Lily Luna was the spitting image of her mother, although she had inherited her father’s eyes; and poor eyesight. “Please hold onto my hand, darling.” Lily closed her finger around her mother’s hand and continued on the platform.

 

“James, give it a rest.” said Harry. Harry has a few more wrinkles compared to his wife who had hardly any on her clear skin.

 

“I only said he might be.” said James. James Sirius, the older of the two brothers sped ahead of his family, walking off towards a brick column between platforms nine and ten.

 

“Listen to your father!” Aria called after her son, “Oh, Al, come here a moment.” Albus stayed behind and rolled his eyes as his mother attempted to comb down his untidy hair with her one hand, the other hand still holding onto Lily.

 

“Mum!” Albus grunted.

 

“Alright, alright.” said Aria, pulling her hand away. Albus then ran his hand back through his hair so that it was messy again.

 

“Together?” Harry said to him and Albus nodded. The two of them ran straight towards the column and disappeared on the other side. Aria smiled at Lily, knowing this was her favorite part and the two followed Harry and Albus through the barrier.

 

They were welcomed by a sign that said Platform 9 ¾ along with the red, Hogwarts Express which puffed steam onto the platform. Aria found her family through the crowd of many children and parents and regrouped.

 

“Will there really be thestrals pulling the carriages?” Albus asked, looking slightly scared.

 

“What are thestrals?” Luna asked, looking up at her father. 

 

“Big, mean, skeleton horses!” James shouted, and Lily jumped back, holding onto her mother’s hand even tighter.

 

“James, stop scaring your sister.” Aria scolded.

 

“Sorry, Lil.” James said before running ahead of them again.

 

“There’s nothing scary about thestrals.” said Harry to Albus, “They’re gentle things. Anyway, you won’t be going up to school in the carriages. You’ll be going in the boats, remember?”

 

“Look!” Lily said, pointing off into the crowd, “I see Aunt Mione!” Aria smiled when she caught sight of Ron and Hermione. Hermione wore her hair up in a bun, though there were a few stray strands. Ron had developed sunken eyes and somewhat of a gut. They were accompanied by two red-headed children, a boy, and a girl.

 

“Hi Uncle Harry.” said Hugo Weasley Granger, “Hi Auntie Aria.” Ron had scooped Lily up in his arms and had begun to chat with Harry.

 

“Oh my goodness Hugo, you’re getting so big!” said Aria, outstretching her arms and wrapping Hugo in a hug. “You too Rosie.”

 

“I know.” said Hermione, tears forming as she examined her daughter, “Starting Hogwarts already.”

 

“If you’re anything like your mum, I’ll bet you’ll be top of your class in no time.” said Aria to Rose, who was a bit bucktoothed as Hermione had been her first year.

 

“I’ve been reading every book I can get my hands on just in case there’s a pop quiz on the first day!” Rose exclaimed. Aria smiled and looked to Hermione who couldn’t have been more proud. Just then, James came running back towards them, a huge grin on his face.

 

“I’ve just seen Teddy!” he exclaimed, “And guess what? He was snogging Victoire!”

 

“Not our cousin Victoire?” Hugo exclaimed. 

 

“Oh, wouldn’t it be lovely if they got married?” Lily told Hugo, “Teddy would really be part of the family then!”

 

“He already comes over for dinner three times a week!” Harry laughed.

 

“Look! Arty’s here!” Rose said and ran over to greet her cousin. Arthur Thomas stood with his parents Ginny, who had cut her hair short since her youth, and Dean. Arthur seemed to be a perfect mix of them both as he was dark skinned with freckles.

 

“So that’s little Scorpius.” said Ron and Aria looked over to see the blonde and pale boy standing beside his father, Draco, “Don’t get too friendly with him Al. If he’s anything like his father--”

 

“That’s enough Ronald.” scolded Hermione, “Albus can make friends with whomever he likes.”

 

“You’re right I’m sorry.” said Ron, “It won’t matter though. When he’s sorted into Gryffindor they’ll see less of each other.” Albus looked to his father.

 

“Dad?” he said and Harry excused himself so the two of them could talk a ways off. Ron went off to fetch James, Lily, and Hugo who had snuck off to catch a glimpse of Bill’s daughter Victoire, and Aria and Harry’s godson, Teddy.

 

“How long before you and Luna take off on your big trip?” Hermione asked, but Aria was trying very hard to overhear Harry and Albus’s conversation.

 

“Just a few weeks…” she replied.

 

“What if I’m put in Slytherin?” Albus asked. Harry had bent down so that he was at the level of his son.

 

“Albus Severus Potter.” said Harry, “You were named after two brave men. One of them was a Slytherin.”

 

“But just say I am --”

 

“Then Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful wizard.” said Harry, with a smile and gleam in his eyes behind the glasses, “But listen, if it means so much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Albus hugged his father tightly as the train whistled signaling its imminent departure. Aria hugged Albus tightly before he, Rose, and James went off towards the train. Ron returned with Hugo and Lily. 

 

“He’ll be alright.” Aria said to Harry with a smile as they watched their children board the train along with Ron and Hermione. 

 

“I know he will.” said Harry, kissing Aria on the cheek. They could see the three kids sitting together and waving through the compartment window as the train began to leave the station. Aria blew kisses at both of her boys as Lily shouted goodbyes at them.

 

Harry then put a hand on the small of her back and she giggled when she remembered how awkward she used to get when he did this when they were first dating. Her mind wandered to all the many letters she would begin to pen that night to send off to her sons. Then Harry would tell her not to embarrass them. They would then tuck Lily in, give her a glass of water, and read her story. When Lily was asleep, Aria and Harry would read a book together, snuggled up on their couch.

 

Aria smiled at this thought as the train sped past, off into the countryside. She looked down at Lily who was still holding her hand tightly and then looked up at Harry, meeting his bright green eyes and spotting the scar on his forehead that had not pained him in nineteen long years. They were the happiest they had ever been. All was well.

  
  



	23. Author's Notes

Thanks so much for reading this series! I've been working on it for a year and I'm finally done! Phew! I had a lot of fun with it even if it wasn't very popular. I kind of ended with a mini-cliffhanger so that the door is always open for additions to the story. There are a few unanswered questions that I'd love to hear your thoughts on! But until then, thank you for all the reads and support! here are some little tidbits I couldn't fit into the story that I thought could just fun to share!

\- Aria joined the Frog Choir her second year but quit when she was made fun of for being too quiet  
\- Aria used to experiment with her hair to get noticed or because she didn’t know who she was. She stopped at the end of Half-Blood Prince because she had found herself  
\- Aria and Harry attended the Quidditch World Cup together while engaged  
\- Aria became a world-renowned healer and eventually cured Neville’s parents  
\- Aria found out that she was very distantly related to Rita Skeeter but never told a soul  
\- Aria invited the Dursleys in person to their wedding. Only Dudley attended.  
\- Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were Aria’s bridesmaids at her and Harry’s wedding  
\- Teddy Lupin was a ring bearer at Aria and Harry’s wedding  
\- Aria bought Harry niffler for their first wedding anniversary  
\- Aria and Harry miscarried between Albus and Lily. They would’ve named him Neville Jacob if he was a boy and Minerva Hermione if a girl.  
\- Aria forgave Draco before Harry did and it was she who got them to talk  
\- When Madam Pomfrey retired, Aria was first up for the position but turned it down because by then, she had retired to be a mom  
\- Hagrid, McGonagall, and the Weasleys all sent James, Albus, and Lily Christmas presents every year as if they were family.


End file.
